


Tim Drake and the Titan’s Curse

by JustThatOneGirl1815



Series: Batboys as Demigods! [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson: The Titan’s Curse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: And Tim needs someone to explain what’s going on, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, I forgot Nico wasn’t always emo, Let’s not talk about Jason, Percy’s finally here, Sequel to Jason Todd: Also a Demigod?, Set during the Titan’s Curse, bullet point fic, tim drake centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815
Summary: Third part to my Batboy’s as Demigods series, withDick GraysonandJason Toddbeing the other ones.Also titled: Bruce Stop Adopting Demigods (ft. Timothy Drake)No surprise reveal on who Tim’s godly parent is because we all know there can only be one.
Series: Batboys as Demigods! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465675
Comments: 153
Kudos: 388





	1. There’s a Goddess in my Bedroom???

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.  
Just so you know, I am following (mostly) the plot of Titan’s Curse, and therefore this part will have multiple chapters to keep up with that.  
Percy’s finally here, but everyone else is a wimp who didn’t bother to show up this year. But we have Nico!!!  
Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments, I adore them.  
By the way, all rights go to Rick Riordan and DC, especially given that there are many direct quotes from the book in this.

  * When Dick Grayson was eighteen, he was living in Blüdhaven full time. 
  * Jason Todd would have been 15.
  * Bruce Wayne was suffering without a Robin, his anger getting the best of him.
  * Percy Jackson was twelve and just a few months away from discovering the biggest plot twist of his life. 
  * And 
  * “Batman needs Robin.” 

  * When Dick was 19 he still didn’t go to Camp Half Blood that summer. 
  * Maybe it was because the last time he’d been there, Jason was still alive. 
  * He didn’t remember if he told them Jason had died or not.
  * Probably not.
  * Jason Todd would have been 16 if he weren’t still lying in his grave. 
  * Percy Jackson was 13 and discovering that there’s an entire sea of monsters out there and he doesn’t like being a guinea pig. 
  * Tim Drake was training to be Robin. 

  * When Tim was 14, some crazy shit happened. 
  * There was some new vigilante in Gotham, by the name Red Hood. 
  * Also, there was a goddess in his bedroom. 
  * Not in that way. 
  * But like, just standing there. 
  * Looking terrifying. 
  * “Cannnnn I help you?” He asked, not entirely sure how to react in this particular situation. 
  * She turned to face him. He looked up, damn she was tall. She looked down at him, Tim saw grey eyes that held a shade so similar to those he’s seen in the mirror. Black hair waved in a wind Tim couldn’t feel. There was something fierce about her, calculating. 
  * Maybe it was because she was standing in his room with a spear and no explanation of why she was here. 
  * “Hello, Tim.” She said. Her voice was soft and yet oh so strong at the same time. She held gentleness in her gaze, but it wasn’t hard to tell that it was faked, a facade to hide something much fiercer. 
  * “How do you know my name?” He asked, his voice quieter than he anticipated. 
  * She smiled, “I’ve been watching you for some time now, son. I think it’s time you know your true heritage.” 
  * Hold the revolving door please and thank you. This was NOT his mother. He would know, the woman’s name was Janet Drake. 
  * “I know you don’t believe me, but you will. I’m telling you this now because times are changing. Kronos is rising and Percy Jackson can’t stop him alone. It’s time you visit Camp Half-Blood. You need to go soon, Annabeth was taken not more than an hour ago.” 
  * Tim Drake stared with his mouth wide open as she disappeared, the smell of old book pages wafting through the air in her absence.
  * What the hell was that about? He turned and walked downstairs in a daze, his mind working to catch up with whatever had just happened. 
  * “BRUCCEEE!!!” He called. No reply. Naturally. “BRUCEEE I THINK YOU’RE GONNA WANT TO HEAR THIS” He continued walking. He was probably in the Batcave. Tim might’ve given Bruce a new Robin, a new person to protect, but Bruce had still lost his son two years ago. Bruce had spent many sleepless nights staring at Jason’s case and wondering where he’d gone wrong. 
  * “BRuCe! I aPpArentLy hAve To viSiT cAmP HaLf-BlOoD!” He yelled once he was in the cave. He heard the alarming sound of a chair falling and hurried footsteps and Tim wondered why Camp Half-Blood was suddenly so important. 
  * “You what?” Bruce said, skidding around the corner to face Tim. 
  * “Yeah, some lady showed up in my bedroom and started spewing some nonsense about how I’m her son, and Kronos is rising, and I need to visit Camp Half-Blood.” 
  * Bruce put his head in his hands, “Why. Do. I. Keep. Adopting. Demigods!” 
  * “Demigod? As in half-god? Like Achilles?” Tim’s brain was sometimes a problem, it put things together far too fast. 
  * “Yes. Exactly like Achilles. Dick is a demigod too, son of Proteus. Jason... Jason was a demigod, but he never got claimed.” 
  * “Wow. Babs isn’t a demigod either right? Or Cass?” “Not that I know of, but then again, I thought you were normal. I need to start running tests for this kind of stuff apparently.” 
  * “So... where is Camp Half-Blood?” 

  * He found himself at the top of a large valley, Bruce’s hand on his shoulder as he stared out at it in wonder. Dick Grayson was right next to him, looking out, a pained expression on his face.
  * Dick had made it clear he wasn’t staying around for more than a few hours, citing many excuses that Tim knew were bullshit. 
  * Dick may have been the best at recovering from loss, but he was also the best at hiding his sadness with a smile.
  * “As soon as I find Mr D, I’ll have him let you in.” Dick addressed Bruce, who nodded.
  * “I thought you said this place had climate control?” Tim asked, looking out at the vast camp that was covered in snow. 
  * “It does, they must have decided to let it snow a bit. I’ve never come here in December before, though.”
  * It sounded like Dick wanted to say more, but he didn’t, his mouth closing before sound could escape. Tim sighed, and began walking down the hill, his older brother quickly following him. 
  * Soon, Bruce had been allowed entrance into the camp and the three stood talking to Chiron, who Tim would have been thoroughly impressed by... had he not just had a freak encounter with a goddess. 
  * “Why have you missed the last few years, Dick? And where is Jason?” Chiron asked, his voice light, oblivious to the pain in the hearts of the older men surrounding Tim. “He died,” Tim supplied for them, noticing the clench of Bruce’s fist. “One of the villains in Gotham.” Keep it short. Simple. 
  * Chiron’s light demeanor fell immediately, replaced by a haunted look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, losing a child is always hard. Harder than anything else.” 
  * Bruce nodded. “Anyways, this is Tim. I adopted him about a year ago. Apparently, a goddess showed up in our house and told him he had to come here.”
  * Interest sparked. Tim nodded along, “She was tall, black hair, grey eyes, said she was my mother.” 
  * Chiron hummed, “Sounds like Athena, the goddess of wisdom and warfare. You’ll need to be claimed before we can confirm though, goddesses can change their appearance at will and Athena usually shows herself with blonde hair.”
  * Tim was about to say something when he heard an ungodly screaming from behind him. He turned, and... well he didn’t know what to expect from a camp that had a lava wall and had housed both Dick Grayson and Jason Todd at the same time, but an overly shiny bus plummeting from the sky? That was not one of the things he’d expected. 
  * Tim glanced at Dick, to see his face light up with glee as the bus slammed into the lake, sending a wave of water onto the shore. He chuckled and shook his head. “Who’s that?” 
  * “That, unsurprisingly, would be Percy, Annabeth, and —“
  * “Annabeth!?” Dick whirled around so fast, Tim was afraid for his neck muscles. “She’s still here?”
  * Chiron smiled, “Yes, she’ll be very happy to see you, I believe. She was rather devastated when you and Jason didn’t return. Though now I understand why.” 
  * “Who’s Percy?” Tim asked, realizing that Dick hadn’t reacted to that name. Bruce was watching the kids pile out of the bus.
  * “Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Came to camp two years ago. Bit of a trouble maker.” 
  * “Did you say... son of Poseidon?” There was mischief in Dick’s smile, Tim wondered what it was about. “Yes, Mr Grayson. May I ask what’s so funny about that?” 
  * Dick was chuckling, “Nothing, nothing.” Bruce turned to Chiron, “Who’s the girl?”
  * “Oh yes, that would be Thalia Grace.”
  * Dick looked like he’d seen a ghost. “Thalia? But—“ 
  * “Last year, Percy and Annabeth retrieved the Golden Fleece and brought it back to Camp Half Blood, along with the assistance of Clarisse La Rue. When they placed it on Thalia’s tree, it brought her back to life.”
  * Dick looked astonished that he’d missed so much. Tim, however, was watching the teens walk onto the beach, sopping wet. There was only three of them, the punk girl—Thalia, Percy (the only one that wasn’t wet), and a boy that looked about ten years old with black hair and pale olive skin. No Annabeth. But that was expected, because Athena (or who he assumed was Athena) had told him that Annabeth had been taken. The kids approached them, clearly wondering who they were.
  * Chiron smiled and greeted them. The small boy was introduced as Nico di Angelo. And then. 
  * “Where’s Annabeth?” Dick asked, looking around. “Did she already go to the Athena cabin?”
  * Percy looked at Dick in confusion, “How do you know Annabeth?” 
  * “I used to go here, I was one of the first people Annabeth and Luke met at camp. My name’s Dick.”
  * Percy’s puzzled expression turned humorous at the introduction. Tim could feel the dick joke coming, and he could see his brother waiting, a smile on his face. “Mr. Jackson, if you wouldn’t mind. What happened to Annabeth?”
  * “Well...”
  * “Oh dear, not another one lost...” Mr. D, who was wearing an obnoxious neon orange warm up suit. Tim tried to save his eyes from the sight by looking around the camp instead, while still keeping his attention on the conversation. A man with goat legs trotted up, looking gleeful, despite the slap mark on his face. Tim tilted his head. 
  * “The Hunters are all moved in!”
  * Well. Tim was interested. So was Chiron. He watched, still silent, as Nico was led away to watch the orientation film. Chiron had tried to send Tim along too, but Tim had refused, and though Bruce and Dick were frowning, they supported him in his decision to stay. 
  * Percy was looking at Tim weird, like he’d just now remembered he existed. Tim was about to introduce himself, but didn’t get to as Chiron started talking. 
  * “Now, perhaps you two should tell us the whole story.” 
  * Tim was paying close attention, piecing together everything he could despite his lack of information on the subject at hand. Something about Nico and his sister being half-bloods, Percy and them getting kidnapped, which resulted in an impromptu rescue mission. Turns out the monster was a manticore, and Annabeth had fallen over the edge of the cliff with it when the Hunters attacked it. Bianca had chosen to join the Hunters. Then Apollo gave them a ride home. 
  * Tim’s mind was reeling by the end, but everyone seemed to understand perfectly as to what was going on. He didn’t like when people knew more than he did. 
  * “We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately.”
  * “I’ll go.” Thalia and Percy exclaimed at once. 
  * The following few minutes continued with a lot of arguing, in which even Dick participated in. Tim and Bruce remained quiet, watching, listening. “The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead.” Harsh. 
  * But 
  * True.
  * It was clear that Percy was ready to strangle Mr. D. Tim wondered how good of a fighter the Son of Poseidon was. 
  * If the fire in his eyes was any indication, Percy was very good. Dangerous. There was something about his sea green eyes that shone with power. 
  * “—If our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate.” “That’s right, Luke would want her alive.” 
  * “Wait, what about Luke?” Dick intervened. 
  * There was a silence for a moment. Chiron rested a hand on Dick’s arm, “Oh yes, you don’t know. Luke is working for the Titan Kronos. He’s turned evil.” 
  * It was like a wave had crashed into Dick, hitting him with even more bad information. It seemed all of his friends from camp were gone— either dead, kidnapped, or evil. 
  * Mr D made a comment and Percy lost it, standing up and yelling at the god. 
  * Tim was about to intervene in the argument, only hesitating because he still wasn’tsure just how powerful the people around him were, but Nico beat him to it, bursting into the room. “SO COOL!”
  * Tim smiled and turned to Dick and Bruce, noticing by their stiff shoulders that there was something to talk about. “What?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet. 
  * “Tim,I don’t think you should be intervening in this... it sounds like whatever’s happening is a war. It’s dangerous. And I can’t—“ Bruce stopped talking abruptly, looking out into the distance.
  * But he didn’t need to finish, Tim knew. Bruce didn’t want to lose another kid. As tough as Batman seems, even he would break if he lost Tim right after Jason. 
  * Tim laid a gentle hand on Bruce’s arm, “I have to, Bruce. These people, Athena said they need me. I doubt goddesses make house calls often. I’ll be okay though, you and Dick can go back home. I’ll be careful.” Tim knew just what to say, even if he didn’t want his brother and dad to leave him, he knew what to say to make them. Because the longer Dick stayed here, the more pained his expression got. 
  * There was hesitation, a sigh. Moral obligation told them to stay, their hearts told them to leave. “Okay, if you’re sure?” “I’m sure, Bruce. Go home.” 
  * They did, walking off into the white landscape, black coats contrasting against the ground. He watched them get in the car and drive off. 
  * Tim smiled sadly and turned to Chiron, sitting in his wheelchair, who was smiling fondly at Nico, the boy was running excitedly around Mr D. 
  * Tim followed Nico and the goat-man (who’s name is Grover, apparently) to the cabins. Nico was bouncing around, happily pointing out how many defense points Zeus had. 
  * Zeus and Hera’s cabins were huge, marble white, with the rest of the cabins surrounding them. The third cabin was low to the ground and smelled of the sea. Poseidon’s cabin. He watched, quiet, as Percy entered it, looking sad. 
  * The sixth cabin was Athena’s, and Tim assumed he’d be placed there eventually, assuming Athena was the goddess he’d spoken to. It was a pretty grey with white curtains and an owl engraved in the door. Tim smiled, realizing how much it resembled his room at Wayne Manor. 
  * After the tour, they were allowed to go wherever they wanted. Tim had two options: find Percy and talk to him about Annabeth or find out more about this war that was going on.
  * He decided on finding Percy, and Tim hoped he was still in his cabin. 
  * Tim knocked on the door, but there was no response. He didn’t really know the cabin procedure yet (he should probably watch the orientation video next) and wasn’t sure if he could go in or not.
  * He voted yes and opened the door quietly, slowly. Percy was standing at the back of the cabin near a basin of water. Above it was the image of a cyclops, and they were speaking to each other. 
  * Yeahhhh Tim really needed to watch that orientation video.
  * “Is there anything I can do?” Percy asked, only to get the shake of a head as a response.
  * “Old spirits are protecting the bad boat.” “The Princess Andromeda? Luke’s boat?” Percy didn’t seem happy about this. And Tim... well he just wanted more information on everything going on here.
  * “Yes they make it hard to find. Protect it from Daddy’s storms. Otherwise he would smash it.” The cyclops said, Tim realized he was way out of his league with these people. “Smashing it would be good.” Percy replied, sounding near wistful. 
  * “Annabeth! Is she there?” The cyclops asked, perking up. Tim did the same, recognizing the name. Percy, on the other hand, did the exact opposite. His shoulders slumped and it seemed as if everything in the room seemed slightly darker.
  * “Well no, she’s not here right now.” More conversation continued on about Annabeth, and Tim could hear the pain in Percy’s voice. It was oh so similar to when Alfred spoke of Jason. 
  * “Got to get back to work! Boss will get mad. Good luck, Brother!” 
  * “Ok, tell Dad—“ Percy started but the mist had already faded away. 
  * There was silence in the cabin, heavy silence. Tim usually wasn’t the one to break up the quiet, he liked listening to the things that can only be heard in absolute silence. But he was still standing in Percy’s bedroom door, watching him like a creep. 
  * “So, your brother’s a cyclops?”
  * Percy jumped and whirled around, eyes wide in alarm. When he saw Tim, he relaxed. “Uh yeah, what are you doing in here?”
  * “Well my tour finished and I was wondering if you could tell me all the stuff on the orientation video. I kinda skipped it... sorry to eavesdrop by the way. I just didn’t want to interrupt.” 
  * Percy was looking at Tim, his gaze calculating. “Sure, man... I don’t think I ever got your name..?”
  * That’d be right. Tim put on his best smile, “Oh sorry, I completely forgot. I’m Tim.”
  * Percy subconsciously returned the smile, “Cool, I’m Percy.”
  * Tim decided not to mention that he already knew that, and instead returned with “Son of Poseidon, right?” 
  * Percy nodded. “Have you been claimed yet?” 
  * The ultimate question. “That’s a good question. I... I’m not sure. A goddess showed up in my room and told me I was her son and we think it was Athena but for whatever reason it might not be? I don’t know. I feel like my brothers got everything explained to them when they came and all I got was ‘hey you’re a demigod. Go to camp, Tim.” The rant was completely unnecessary, he realized. Too late. 
  * Percy seemed to understand. “Athena’s cool. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena...”
  * Percy was trailing off, a pained look in his eyes. Tim remembered something, “Athena- or not Athena- said that Annabeth had just been taken when she visited. That’s why I had to come to camp now and not in the summer. I think she wanted me to help find her.” 
  * There was something bright it Percy’s gaze now. Hope, Tim realized. “Really?” 
  * Tim nodded. Percy’s smile was so genuine, it made Tim want to just magically show up with Annabeth and hand her to Percy like “here I found her. Never stop smiling dude” 
  * But alas, that’s not something he could do. He wasn’t Superman. 
  * Percy’s smile remained as they walked around camp, and he talked about all the Greek gods and their powers, and then gave him a run down on monsters and how to kill them. He was brought to the armory, which stood behind the Athena cabin. 
  * Tim had spent a year training with the best, one particular person being Lady Shiva. He’d learned how to use dangerous weapons and execute moves that can kill. But despite that, there was a reason he’d chosen to use the bō as his weapon: it was non lethal. 
  * And now here he was, staring at various swords, daggers, and bows and wondering where in his life he went wrong [hint hint: being born].
  * “Yeah I get it, it’s all pretty intimidating at first. You’ve probably never had to hold a weapon before either. Trust me, I know the feeling.”
  * Tim looked at Percy, then looked at the weapons, and then looked at Percy again. “Dude, I’m from Gotham.” 
  * He inspected the weapons, testing some of them for weight when they seemed decent enough. He stuck to swords, twirling some of them in his grip when they passed the weight test. Lady Shiva had taught him sword fighting and, well, he wasn’t bad at it. Just, he always felt like he was going to cut a finger off. 
  * He could feel Percy watching him with interest. “So, people from Gotham commonly own swords..?” 
  * Tim looked at Percy with a smirk, “No, but Gotham has the highest crime rates in the United States and my parents were out more often than they were in. I know how to take care of myself.” You know, that and I’m a vigilante who trained under some of the best martial artists for a year of my life and also deduced Batman’s identity when I was nine. 
  * “Oh. I thought the big handsome guy was your dad?”
  * “Bruce? Yeah he is, he adopted me about a year or two ago after my mom died and my real dad went into a coma.”
  * “Oh.” Percy responded, looking like he was regretting his conversation choices. Tim looked at another sword, it’s blade was sharp, League of Assassin’s sharp. Tim picked it up and twirled it a bit. 
  * He sighed and set it back down. Not that one either. “Is there like... not swords?”
  * Percy paused, “You mean like daggers? Or a bow? A spear?”
  * Tim shook his head, “I don’t know what I want. Maybe I’ll just wait. Or make my own.” 
  * Percy raised a eyebrow, “Make your own?” 
  * “Yeah, maybe.” I’ve already designed my own collapsible bō staff and I’m halfway through designing the Batcave’s new security, how hard can it be?
  * Percy looked thoughtful, “I’d say you could be a son of Hephaestus if it weren’t for you saying that a goddess was the one who came to your room.”
  * Tim nodded, “Maybe, but I’m willing to bet Athena’s my godly parent. It just makes sense.” 
  * Percy shook himself just slightly, barely noticeable. But Tim had binge watched Sherlock seven times. He noticed the little things. “Anyways, you should probably get a weapon for the meantime, I think we’re playing Capture the Flag against the Hunters tomorrow.”
  * Tim raised an eyebrow, “I have two questions,” 
  * “Let me guess, what’s capture the flag and who are the hunters?” “Yep.” 
  * “The Hunters of Artemis are this large group of teenage girls who have all been blessed by the goddess Artemis and given immortality amongst other things. And we’re playing capture the flag against them, in which there are two teams and the other tries to get the other’s flag. But you know, we use swords.” 
  * Tim nodded in understanding and grabbed the incredibly sharp sword off the rack, “This’ll work until then, I guess.” 
  * “We’ve got awhile until dinner, do you want some lessons on how to use that?”
  * Tim paused. He already knew how to sword fight... well, he couldn’t let Percy know that, could he? “Sure.”
  * Percy led them to the arena, where he uncapped a ballpoint pen, which turned into a shining bronze sword. “I want one of those.” Tim said, voice thick with jealousy. 
  * Percy chuckled, “Maybe we’ll get you one.” 
  * And with that they sparred. Tim tried to keep his skills on the down low but it wasn’t working well. He disarmed Percy. 
  * This was gonna be harder than he thought. 
  * Percy looked at him in surprise. “That was... really good.”
  * “Thanks,” quick, come up with some random bullshit so he won’t guess that you’ve already learned how to do all of this. “I don’t even know how I did that... it was like we started fighting and I just knew.” 
  * Percy quirked an eyebrow, interested. “You know, I think that’s an ability I’ve heard of before. Annabeth was ranting to me about it one time... Tel... telum... ummmm... like telumkinesis or something? I’m not sure. But I’m pretty sure war gods sometimes pass on that ability.” 
  * Now that was interesting. Especially given that Tim had come up with random bs tolie to Percy. “War gods... like Ares and Athena?” 
  * “Exactly like Ares and Athena. If I remember right, Annabeth has that too. And Clarisse, it’s more common among Ares kids I think. But, she said it was the ability to pick up a weapon and immediately know how to use it. Even if you don’t realize it at first.”
  * Now Tim was seriously questioning whether he’d come up with actual bullshit or if that was a power he’d had all his life without even realizing it. He suddenly remembered being in the thick of a battle with Bruce, and throwing Bruce’s batarang at the rogue without a second thought. He’d always thought that was weird because Bruce’s batarangs were a lot different from Robin’s, and also calibrated to throw with accuracy for Bruce and Bruce alone. Yet... He’d landed the shot exactly where he’d needed to. 
  * Telumkinesis might not be something he made up out of nowhere. Maybe he’d always subconsciously known that he was better at learning weapons than he should’ve been. 
  * Tim decided he needed to stop thinking and start tuning back into the world, “Cool. Seems helpful.”
  * Percy was nodding. Tim heard the rumble of a stomach and saw Percy’s face go red. He chuckled, “I agree, I’m starving. Let’s put the pointy sticks away and get some dinner.” 

  * Apparently, demigods sat at their godly parent’s table. And Tim had no idea who’s his was. 
  * Well. He was 99% sure it was Athena. Percy seemed to be at a good 80% certainty. Everyone else look him up and down and scoffed. 
  * “Excuse me,” He asked another camper, who turned. “Hi, I was wondering, I was like half claimed by I think Athena and I wasn’t sure if I should—“ The camper looked at Tim, “Athena? Really kid, you’re too small to be her kid. Go sit at the Hermes table.” 
  * “Well—“ that was the next part of his question. Which one was the Hermes table?! 
  * He really wanted to ask Percy for better directions than “that one,” but the boy was sitting at his table, looking somber, and wearing the strongest resting bitch face Tim had ever seen. Best not to bother him.
  * Then Nico ran by him, being chased by two twins. Oh thank god. (Or mom???) Nico was unclaimed too, so he’d be sitting at the Hermes table. Tim followed them. “This is the Hermes table right?”
  * The twins looked at him in unison. “Yep!” The chorused, scarily in unison too. Reminded Tim of the Weasley twins from Harry Potter. “Cool.” He sat. 
  * He spent the rest of dinner listening to Nico excitedly explaining how many attack points various gods and monsters had, which kept a smile on his face, but his mind was watching the Hunters. 
  * The laughed and told stories and were generally way cheerier than anyone else here, but Tim could tell they were dangerous. Each and every one of them. Mentally, he was categorizing the best way to take each one of them down. 
  * Not that anyone needed to know that. He laughed as Nico fell out of his seat in excitement when the Stolls agreed to playing Mythomagic with him later. 

  * Next thing he knew, he was being handed bronze armor and a sword. 
  * Time for Capture the Flag. 


	2. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim plays capture the flag. Seems self explanatory, is self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it. For those who don’t, Happy November 28th, yet another inconsequential day.

  * Capture the Flag seemed like fun. 
  * But wow, there were so many opportunities for things to go wrong. 
  * Camp Half-Blood’s team had Percy, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and the rest of the team was comprised of some Hephaestus kids, some Ares kids, and some Aphrodite kids. 
  * Thalia and Percy were co-captaining. And Tim could tell within five seconds of planning that this would not go well. 
  * “Oh.” Percy began, upon Thalia stating that she would be offense and he would take defense. “Don’t you think with your shield and all, you’d be better defense?”
  * Speaking of the shield. Apparently it was called Aegis and held the terrifying face of Medusa on it, and that’s why everyone would back away from it whenever they saw it. Fear.
  * Personally, Tim didn’t find it that scary. But then again, he’d also faced the Joker by himself and had to suffer through fear gas on Halloween. Nothing scared him anymore. 
  * ....come to think of it, that’s probably not a good thing. 
  * “Well, I was thinking it would make better offense. Besides, you’ve had more practice at defense.” Thalia stated. 
  * Percy bristled visibly. It was clear his “more practice” had not consisted of good memories. 
  * Part of Tim wanted to interrupt with his own plan, which would undoubtedly be way better. 
  * The other part wanted to see how this would play out. 
  * He hadn’t seen any fighting from Thalia and had only briefly trained with Percy. He wanted to know how they work, separate and together. From what he could tell, they don’t work together, they work against each other under the pretense of team work. 
  * “Yeah, no problem.” 
  * Tim was honestly surprised by Percy’s response. He didn’t seem like the kind of person who knew how to hold his tongue. Clearly Tim needed to reevaluate him. 
  * “Cool.” And with that, Thalia turned to help some campers strap on their armor. 
  * Tim watched, still remaining silent and off to the side, as Nico ran up to Percy and started excitedly talking to the older boy. “It would be awesome if we just, like, resurrected as soon as we were killed, so we could keep fighting,and—“ Nico ranted before Percy cut him off. “Nico, this is serious. Real swords. These can hurt.” 
  * Tim could see the ‘oh shit, I sound like my mother’ moment on Percy’s face and restrained himself from laughing. He watched, lips pursed in a sad attempt to keep from laughing, as Percy patted Nico on the shoulder. “Hey, it’s cool. Just follow the team. Stay out of Zoë’s way. We’ll have a blast.” 
  * Tim had the distinct impression that none of the above were going to happen. 
  * Chiron called out and set the boundaries for the teams. Blue team (Camp Half Blood) had the west woods. Chiron was referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming. All magic items are allowed (that caught Nico’s interest) and finally, go where you’re supposed to go. 
  * “Blue team! Follow me!” Thalia called. The group cheered and followed.
  * On the way over, Percy tripped over someone’s shield in an attempt to catch up. Before he could slam his face into the ground, Tim caught the son of Poseidon. “Careful there, Percy. Can’t have you out of the game before we even started.” Tim smiled. 
  * Percy’s face was red, and he shook off Tim rather quickly. “Thanks, I don’t look like much of a co-captain do I? More like an idiot...” 
  * Tim chuckled, “Who says you can’t be both? Come on, we better hurry, they’re all running pretty fast.” 

  * The flag was set at the top of what was called Zeus’ Fist, which was a bunch of boulders stacked really high. Nico leaned close to Tim, “Why do you think it’s called that? It looks like poop.” 
  * Tim grinned and crouched down to be at Nico’s height. He straightened the way-too-big-for-Nico’s-tiny-head helmet, righting it from where it was about to fall off the kid’s head. “Probably cause Zeus would get mad. Would you want something that was named after you to be renamed after poop?” 
  * Nico considered it for a moment before bouncing excitedly, “Yep!”

  * Nico, a Hephaestus kid named Beckendorf, and the Stolls were set on guard duty. Percy looked at Tim, about to give him a position, before Thalia started talking. 
  * “We’ll send out a decoy to the left. Silena, you lead that. Take Laurel and Jason. They’re good runners. Make a wide arc around the Hunters, attract as many as you can. I’ll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise.” 
  * It was a good plan. Except Tim could see about ten different plot holes here, and had to clench his fist to keep himself from talking over Thalia and making a new plan. 
  * “Anything to add, Percy?” 
  * “Um, yeah. Keep on sharp defense. We’ve got four guards, two scouts. That’s not much for a big forest. I’ll be roving. Yell if you need help.” Percy glanced at Tim. “Oh right, uh Tim I guess you’re on defense too.” 
  * Tim nodded, actually kind of glad to be in that position. He could control more of how this game played out if he was guarding the flag. 
  * “And don’t leave your post!” Thalia reminded. 
  * “Unless you see a golden opportunity,” Percy added with a smile. 
  * ...oh no.
  * Thalia and Percy bickered for a bit more and Tim knew they weren’t going to win this. 
  * The game began when the horn sounded. Tim withdrew his sword, and stood at the ready, trained eyes scanning the forest for any movement. 
  * In his peripheral, he noticed Percy climb the boulders, somewhat ungracefully, but Tim couldn’t blame him. Boulders were hard to climb. He should know, that was one of the weird parts of Bruce’s training he had to go through. 
  * “What’s happening?” Nico asked, trying to climb the boulders despite being the size of a peanut. 
  * “Can you guys hold the fort?” Percy asked. Tim knew exactly what the Son of Poseidon was going to do. 
  * Before Tim could input his, “Percy, don’t,” Beckendorf scoffed in response to Percy’s question. “Of course.” 
  * “I’m going in.”
  * Nico and the Stoll Brothers cheered as Percy raced into the forest. Tim, on the other hand, put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. 
  * When he looked up again, he caught sight of a problem. Zoë Nightshade. He raised his sword. “Guys,” he warned. 
  * She was running fast. Tim’s brain worked faster. He grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it, watching it spiral through the air until it hit Zoë’s knee. She cursed and fumbled a bit as she ran. 
  * “Nice shot, dude.” Travis Stoll commented. 
  * A series of arrows fired. Two hit each of the Stoll’s in the helmet, knocking them out cold. Beckendorf was hit too, but with a trick arrow. Nico was pinned to the ground by his shirt with an arrow. 
  * Tim cursed, realizing he was next. He saw it coming, and was suddenly very glad for all the random times Bruce would throw a batarang and make him dodge it. He ducked out of the way and sliced with his sword, knocking the arrow out of the air. He grabbed it and threw it right back at the archer, but when he looked up she was gone. 
  * He grumbled and looked around furiously. Quick, Tim, what was different? Where are the footprints? 
  * And then he found her, she was running with the flag. How had she gotten up there so fast? 
  * And then something swooped down, fast, so fast Tim had no idea what it was. It slammed directly into the Huntress’ face. She spluttered, almost dropping the flag. Tim rushed forward, trying to stop her, as she recovered and continued through the forest. Beckendorf had freed himself and Nico and rushed behind Tim. 
  * Tim caught a glimpse of Percy bolting towards the creek from the other side, holding the silver flag of the other team. Only to watch him trip on a trip wire. 
  * Tim focused back on his chase, right as the thing swooped down again, grabbing the flag. 
  * It was an owl, with beautiful grey feathers. It flapped its wings in Zoë’s face, wrestling with her for the flag. Tim didn’t know how to deal with this. Not in Bruce’s training. Nope. What does one do in this situation?
  * Well, the rational side of his brain kicked in, help it! 
  * He rushed forward to get the flag. Zoë smacked the owl out of the air with a mighty swing of her hand that could probably decapitate people, sending the bird careening. He tackled Zoë to the ground, the flag went flying, unfortunately right towards the creek...
  * Zoë growled at him as they wrestled on the ground. Part of him was disappointed, thinking: Why is it that this isn’t the first time I’ve done something like this? 
  * Tim felt the sharp blow on his nose, causing his eyes to water. He hated getting punched in the face. He grabbed Zoë’s knife off her belt and began to use it against her, but then an arrow soared through the air from an unknown location, imbedding itself in his shoulder. He cursed as the sheer force knocked him back a few inches. 
  * Zoë took that advantage, scrambling to her feet and dashing through the forest towards the creek, dodging campers with no trouble. 
  * Tim pulled himself to his feet, masking the pain with a grimace and a deep breath. He began to run after Zoë, determined to not let her cross the creek, but something caught his eye. 
  * The owl. It laid on the ground, wing broken, its eyes wide. Tim looked at Zoë, and then looked at the owl. Percy was closing in on the creek too. Maybe he’d be fast enough...
  * Making up his mind, Tim approached the owl, still clutching the arrow in his shoulder. He vaguely remembered a rule that clearly stated No Intentional Maiming. 
  * He kneeled down at the owl’s side, just as loud cheering echoed through he forest. He wondered which side had won. 
  * _Hello, Tim._
  * The voice in his mind made him jump. He looked at the owl, suddenly connecting the puzzle pieces. _Athena_. 
  * _Yes, you did well in this battle. The Hunters of Artemis are difficult to overcome._
  * _Are you an owl?_ Look, Tim was a simple man with simple questions. 
  * He heard a chuckling in his mind, _No, this owl is my gift to you. Consider it your claiming gift. I give most of my children a magical gift, and this owl is yours. She will come when you call, wherever you are. She also heals fast._
  * Athena wasn’t wrong. He saw a soft glow surround the owl and watched as it’s wing righted itself. _Cool, thanks. So, you are my mother?_
  * _Yes. You might want to get back to everyone else, it seems the Son of Poseidon has angered the Daughter of Zeus._
  * Tim glanced upwards to see Thalia yelling at Percy, “What in the name of the gods were you THINKING?” 
  * _Yep, that’ll be interesting. Does the owl have a name?_ He asked her as he stood back up, using a hand to gently scoop the owl off the ground. 
  * _No, you may name her whatever you like. Good luck, my son_. 
  * You know, godly mind conversations don’t feel that different from Martian ones. The owl fluttered it’s wings and perched itself on his uninjured shoulder. He walked towards where Percy and Thalia were duking it out. 
  * “Oh so it’s my fault?” Thalia yelled. 
  * “I didn’t say that.” Percy responded. 
  * “Argh!” Thalia yelled and pushed Percy. Tim could see the shock of electricity that sent Percy flying. Note to self, don’t piss off Thalia. Percy slammed into the creek. 
  * “Sorry,” Thalia began, “I didn’t mean to-“ 
  * Percy stood in the creek, his face full of anger. Oh no... 
  * A wave erupted from the creek, dousing Thalia in ice cold water. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to, either.” 
  * Chiron was attempting to call order, “Enough!” But neither of them were listening. Thalia held out her spear, “You want some, Seaweed Brain?” 
  * “Bring it on, Pinecone Face!” 
  * Tim realized that he should’ve stayed home in that very moment. Percy raised his sword right as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, hitting Thalia’s spear like a lightning rod, and slamming into Percy. 
  * “Thalia! That is enough!”
  * But Percy was standing in the creek now, a massive wall of water standing ready at his back, swirling in a massive funnel. Note to self, don’t piss off Percy Jackson either. Chiron was desperately trying to get them to stop, and Tim noticed the twitch of the water as it moved toward Thalia... only for it to splash back down into the creek bed. 
  * Tim turned to see what Percy was looking at, because he was obviously looking at something. It was a mummy, shrouded in green mist. 
  * Tim had so many questions. 
  * “This is imposible. It... she has never left the attic. Never.” 
  * Tim could see why. This thing, whatever it was, should not be walking. In fact, he was severely concerned as to why it wasn’t in a grave somewhere preferably very far away from here. 
  * The mummy continued to shuffle forward until it stood in the middle of the group, the mist it was giving off radiated a horrible shade of green that reminded Tim of the Joker’s hair. 
  * For the second time in the last ten minutes, a voice sounded inside Tim’s head. It was horrible to listen to, unlike Athena’s smooth voice. 
  * _I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._
  * Well, at least someone bothered to introduce themselves in this place. 
  * The mummy turned directly to Zoë Nightshade. _Approach, Seeker, and ask._
  * It was clear Zoë was nervous. Tim respected her for asking anyways, “What must I do to help my goddess?”
  * What goddess? Artemis? Tim was missing more pieces. 
  * Green mist spewed out of the mummy’s mouth, forming a picture of a young girl wrapped in chains. 

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_Two shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan’s Curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent’s hand._

  * And with that, the green mist disappeared and mummy collapsed back down in a way that a lifeless corpse should. 
  * The owl on Tim’s shoulder squawked, causing everyone to turn towards him. 
  * He was suddenly reminded of how he looked, arrow imbedded in one shoulder, and a massive grey owl perched on the other. 
  * “Can I have a bandage?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! READ THIS! IT’S IMPORTANT!!!!  
I  
NEED  
A NAME  
FOR THE  
OWL
> 
> GUYS HELP ME OUT HERE!!! ALL WEBSITES WANT ME TO NAME IT HEDWIG AND THIS ISN’T HARRY POTTER (tho don’t get me wrong, I’m a fan girl through and through, Harry Potter is great). BUT STILL, I NEED SUGGESTIONS!! PLEASEEEEEE!!!  
SHE’S A GREAT GREY OWL, LOOK IT UP ON THE INTERNET, AND I NEED A NAME FOR HER BECAUSE SHE’S STICKING AROUND FOR A WHILE.
> 
> Thank you for reading through my desperation for an owl name, I hope you guys have something cool. Don’t forget to leave kudos’ and comment any good names you might have :D


	3. Tim Has A Very Long To-Do List and Not A Lot Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m posting this early because I feel like it :)
> 
> This chapter’s kinda all over the place, but a lot needed to happen in a short amount of time. Have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The owl has been named.

  * Tim was given some weird stuff that was called ambrosia and was apparently for helpful in healing demigods. Everyone was still looking around in confusion, between the weird spirit thing and the owl on Tim’s shoulder. Tim didn’t blame them. 
  * Chiron looked at the owl, “Tim,” he began, but Tim didn’t need to hear the rest. 
  * “What’s with the owl?” He supplied. Multiple people nodded. “I got claimed.” He answered. 
  * “Son of Athena,” Percy realized, and Tim nodded helpfully, “Told you.” 
  * He rotated his injured shoulder, happy to find that it didn’t hurt anymore. Wow, he needed more of that ambrosia stuff back home for Arkham breakout nights. The owl on his shoulder ruffled her wings, and he was happy to realize that he understood what she wanted. “Yeah sure, go fly off.” 
  * And she did, spreading her massive wings (hitting Tim in the face as she did so) and soared in the air, looking very majestic. 
  * Tim shrugged, “She’ll be back.”

  * Percy and Grover had been elected to carry the Oracle back to the attic. Tim wanted to know why the Oracle lived in the attic, but he assumed it was because it was dead. 
  * Tim followed at a distance at first, unsure if they needed help or not. 
  * Judging by Percy hitting the mummy’s head on the stairs as they went up, the answer was yes. 
  * “Do you guys want help with that?” He asked, jogging up to them. There was a musty scent on the stairs that wasn’t in the rest of the house. Part of him wondered why he was volunteering to carry a corpse. 
  * Percy craned his neck over his shoulder to look at Tim. “Please.” 
  * Ah yes, the voice of a desperate man. 
  * He chuckled and motion for Percy to move over and take the right arm while he took the left. “This thing isn’t going to fall apart if we stretch it too much is it?” 
  * There was a silence that spoke volumes. “...uh no, it shouldn’t.” Grover said. 
  * “I’m Tim, by the way.” “Oh cool, nice to meet you, Tim. I’m Grover.” 
  * “Yeah, I saw you when I got here. I like your horns, by the way.” Tim threw out the compliment to make Grover feel less uncomfortable about Tim already knowing him. It seemed to work. “Thanks,” Grover replied. Tim could tell by his voice that he was embarrassed. 
  * They got the Oracle into the attic and set her on a stool. Grover and Percy were plenty happy to stop touching it as soon as possible. Tim, unfortunately, had to untangle his arm from the mummy’s shoulder socket. Not something you do everyday...
  * “Well, that was gross.” Grover stated. Tim couldn’t agree more.
  * The Oracle started glowing again and Tim did not like what it was doing. 
  * “Championnn of Hadesss,” It rasped, looking directly at Tim. 
  * “Hades?” He asked. That wasn’t right.
  * The Oracle slumped back down in it’s chair. 
  * “What was that?” Percy asked. 
  * “I have no idea.”
  * They left the attic as soon as possible. 
  * Tim considered leaving the two of them, but decided against it, staying in the warmth of the house. He needed to hear what Percy thought of the prophecy. He asked just that. 
  * “I don’t know,” Percy replied, though it seemed obvious that he had strong feelings about something. 
  * Tim sighed, why couldn’t he read minds? That would make everything soooo much easier. 
  * Percy turned to Grover, “What will Chiron do?”
  * “I wish I knew,” Grover replied, looking wistful. “I want to be out there.” 
  * “Searching for Annabeth?” Percy asked, though Grover clearly hadn’t been thinking about the Daughter of Athena. Speaking of... that makes Annabeth Tim’s half-sister. He wondered how she’d feel about him. Would she hate him? Or would they connect? 
  * Grover was stumbling over his words, it took him awhile to say anything that made sense to Tim, “...If all these ancient powers are waking up, maybe... maybe not all of them are evil.” 
  * “You mean Pan.” 
  * Well, at least Percy knew what Grover was rambling about, because frankly all Tim could picture was a loaf of bread with goat horns. (That’s what he gets from being multilingual as a part of his training. Pan = Bread.) Tim wondered if he should leave the two of them alone to their obviously personal conversation, but Athena had implied that Tim needed to help search for Annabeth. He intended to do that, which meant he needed to know as much as possible. 
  * “I’ve let the trail go cold,” Grover began. Tim raised an eyebrow. “I feel restless, like I’m missing something really important. He’s out there somewhere, I can just feel it.”
  * Tim could tell Percy wanted to say something encouraging, but was at a loss for words. Tim had the feeling Percy wasn’t having the best time, between losing Annabeth and then losing Capture the Flag— though Tim shouldn’t have let Zoë get the best of him. That part was on him. 
  * “You know, I don’t have any context for what you guys are talking about, but I believe in you Grover. You just helped carry a mummy back to the attic, if you can do that, you can do anything.” 
  * Grover looked like he’d just been given the key to freaking Narnia, but the mood was quickly ruined by Thalia barging in. 
  * “Tell Percy to get his butt downstairs.” Thalia was clearly speaking to Grover, but glanced at Tim. She avoided Percy’s gaze at all costs. 
  * “Why?” Percy asked. Thalia turned to Grover, “Did he say something?”
  * Grover seemed very uncomfortable, “Um, he asked why.” 
  * “Dionysus is calling a council of cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy. Unfortunately, that includes Percy.” 
  * And doesn’t include Tim. 
  * Damn. 
  * That sounds like an important thing to be a part of. 

  * Tim was Robin. You can’t blame him for this. 
  * What’s “this,” you ask? 
  * “This” would be spying on the council meeting. 
  * Should he be doing this? Nope. 
  * But that wasn’t going to stop him. It never had before. 
  * Everyone in the room was standing around a ping pong table, several items of food were on the table, and Grover was snacking shamelessly. 
  * Thalia and Zoë were arguing. Thalia seemed to enjoy arguing.
  * Once again, Tim was reminded that he didn’t want to piss her off. 
  * “We’re supposed to work together.” Thalia insisted. “I don’t like it either, Zoë, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?” 
  * The way she said it made Tim wonder if fighting anything that had been mentioned in the last ten minutes— including Cheese Whiz— was worth it. Everything here seemed dangerous. 
  * Reminded him of home. 
  * Everyone continued talking, and Tim continued soaking up as much information as possible. He added Zoë to his list of people to not mess with, though he should have put her there back when she was capturing the flag. 
  * “-Now we must decide who goes on this quest.” Chiron stated. There was tension in the air. 
  * Well
  * At least Tim knew he wasn’t going to be considered for this quest. 
  * He was going to have to figure out a way to change that.
  * “Three and two.” Percy said. 
  * When everyone looked at Percy, he explained himself. “Three Hunters, two from Camp Half-Blood. That’s more than fair.”
  * More conversation happened, though none of it was decisive. They were talking about the prophecy, and Tim knew there were stories all around by the sideways glances some would occasionally give each other. It was made clear that someone is going to die on this quest. 
  * Tim sighed, keeping his promise to Bruce might be harder than he thought. Good news, chances of him perishing by a parent’s hand are quite low. Bad news, the other possible death was completely likely for him to die as a result of. 
  * “Percy is right. Two campers should go.” Silena said.
  * “Oh I see,” Zoë said sarcastically. “And I suppose you wish to volunteer?”
  * That was quickly turned down by the daughter of Aphrodite. 
  * More arguing ensued. Tim was getting tired of the constant bickering. He just wanted to know who was going on the quest at this point, not about the Stolls’ t-shirts. 
  * It was decided that Zoë would bring a tracker named Phoebe, and Bianca. 
  * Tim was mildly offended that Bianca was allowed to go, while Tim was still being seen as a tiny son of Athena who was useless. 
  * “And for campers?” Chiron asked. 
  * Grover volunteered immediately. Tim wondered if Grover was going to look for Pan, or if he was actually interested in the quest. 
  * “And for the second camper?” 
  * “I’ll go,” Thalia stood, and it was very clear that she was challenging everyone else in the room. 
  * Tim glanced at Percy, who just now seemed to notice that he wasn’t apart of the quest. “Whoa, wait a sec. I want to go too.” 
  * There was way more arguing after that statement. The main argument was that Percy couldn’t go because he was a boy. It was decided that Percy definitely wouldn’t be going.
  * Everyone was looking at Percy sympathetically, but Percy was busy looking at his hands. 
  * “So be it,” Chiron said. “Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoë, Bianca, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods— present company included, we hope— be with you.” Chiron concluded, directing most of the sentence at Mr D. 
  * Tim didn’t move until everyone had filed out of the room, before removing himself from his hiding place. He had a lot to think about. He needed to be on this quest, Athena had practically said so herself. Not to mention whatever the Oracle had addressed him as earlier. He just didn’t know how to do it. 
  * Tim decided he’d spend the next few hours studying up on all that Greek stuff nobody bothered to tell him. 
  * He found himself sitting in his new bunk in the Athena cabin, surrounded by books on Greek monsters, gods, weapons, and even architecture. He wasn’t sure how the architecture was going to help him, but who knows? Up until a few days ago, the only experience Tim had had with Greek Mythology was Wonder Woman. And now here he was... 

  * Tim tore through the books about as fast as Superman can fly through buildings, which happens to be really fast. Next thing he knew, it was dinner time, and he was feeling enlightened. He actually knew things now! 
  * He approached the fire and scooped a rather large portion of his dinner into the fire, “To Athena. Thanks again for the owl. I have no idea how I’m supposed to find Annabeth if I can’t go on this quest, so if you want to bless me with your famous wisdom, that would be great. I’m sorry if I sound passive aggressive...” he trailed off, before nodding at the fire and turning away. 
  * Malcolm, another Athena kid, was sitting at Tim’s new table. He was the only other Athena camper here at the moment. 
  * Tim noticed Grover out the corner of his eye as the satyr hurriedly left his table, clopping his way towards the Poseidon cabin. Tim glanced at the Poseidon table, only to find it empty. 
  * He sat down and began to eat. He saw Chiron leave, heading towards the Poseidon cabin as well. Percy must be having a party in his cabin. Tim turned to Malcolm, “Is there any way for me to design my own weapon? I’m not really a fan of any of the weapons that were in the armory.” 
  * “Yeah, you should talk to Beckendorf. He can make some pretty crazy stuff, and loves requests.” 
  * Tim nodded. Talk to Beckendorf about a celestial bronze custom bō staff had just found its way onto his to-do list. He was suddenly happy to he’d already taken the time to design the thing. He could get it done wayyyyy faster now.
  * He finished his dinner up quickly, deciding to cross off another item on his list: Talk to Percy Jackson (again). 
  * He knocked on the door, but like the first time, there was no response. He opened the door and saw Percy was speaking through an Iris Message. 
  * Tim needed to stop eavesdropping on Percy’s IMs. 
  * Like seriously. 
  * Percy was staring at a woman— who Tim decided was Percy’s mom— and another man. They were laughing hysterically, but the man had just decided to use the bathroom. What a buzzkill. “Mom!” Percy exclaimed. Tim was right. 
  * The woman— Sally, as the man had called her— jumped in surprise. “Percy! Oh honey! Is everything okay?” That was potentially the most motherly thing Tim had ever heard... not that he had anyone to compare her with.
  * Percy still was shocked beyond belief, “What are you doing?” 
  * “Homework.” There was a pause, and a moment of understanding. Tim quietly backed out of the room as she began explaining who the man was. He would talk to Percy later—
  * Percy was talking about Annabeth now. How he wanted to help find her. Tim paused. Okay, maybe he’d just linger here a moment...
  * “Percy, as much as I want you to come home,” there was a pause, an audible sigh. “As much as I want you safe, I want you to understand something. You need to do whatever you think you have to.” 
  * Tim and Percy had very similar reactions, though Percy actually spoke his. “What do you mean?” 
  * “I mean, do you really, deep down, believe that you have to help save her? Do you think that it’s the right thing to do?” Yes. “Because I know one thing about you, Percy. Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it.” 
  * In those few lines, Tim had learned more about Percy Jackson than he had in the last two days combined. 
  * “You’re... you’re telling me to go?” 
  * From the response Percy’s mom gave, Tim knew how he was going to help save Annabeth. 
  * Tim heard the silence that indicated the call was over, and decided he didn’t need to talk to Percy anymore. He’d be leaving with Percy when Percy did. What he needed, was a weapon.

  * “Beckendorf?” He called, approaching the boy who was walking with Silena. Tim quickly realized they were dating, or would be sometime in the near future, if the heavy flirting was any indication. 
  * “Yeah? Oh, you’re Tim, right?” Beckendorf said, waving bye to Silena. 
  * “Uh yeah. Malcolm said you were the guy to talk to about making my own weapon?” He asked it like it was a question, despite it not being one. 
  * Beckendorf’s eyes lit up, “You got an idea?”
  * Tim grinned. Oh yeah, he liked this kid. “I might, it’s pretty complicated though...” 
  * Beckendorf scoffed like he had during capture the flag, “Please, I can make anything. Hit me.” 
  * Tim raised his head to look Beckendorf in the eye, “I don’t know man... it might takelonger than you think.” 
  * Beckendorf looked at Tim, “I’ll make you a deal. You tell me what you want, and give me a hand, and we’ll have your custom order ready by dawn. If we can’t do it by dawn, I’ll owe you a favor. If we have it done by dawn though, you gotta promise you won’t underestimate me again. And bring me some brownies from the kitchen.” 
  * “Deal. I gotta do something before we start, where should I meet you?”
  * “The forges by the armory.”

  * Next on Tim’s to-do list. 
  * “Nico!” He called. Nico turned, a smile on his face, though it was severely diminished from what Tim had seen yesterday. “Hey, Tim!”
  * “I was wondering if you could help me with something...” Tim paused, waiting. 
  * Nico’s eyes lit up like Beckendorf’s had. “Sure! What do you need help with?” 
  * Tim held up a finger, whistled (loudly), and waited. 
  * It didn’t take long until his great grey owl swooped down from the darkening sky and perched on his outstretched arm. Tim winced as her talons dug into his arm. 
  * Aaaaand add something for his arm to the to-do list. 
  * Nico was bouncing now, barely holding in his excitement, his eyes wide in wonder as he looked at the magnificent owl.
  * “She needs a name. I’ve had some ideas like Ash, or Gray. I considered naming her after my brother, Jay. Or Circus for my other brother.” Tim trailed off upon seeing Nico’s disgusted face. 
  * “You’re really bad at naming things aren’t you?” 
  * Tim scratched his neck, I mean... yeah. Yeah, he was bad at naming things. 
  * “That’s why I came to you. I bet you can come up with some super cool name for her.” 
  * Nico looked thoughtful for a second before his face lit up, the lightbulb moment very clear. The tiny ten year old started bouncing around Tim like the ground had suddenly become a trampoline. His owl merely rotated her head all the way around to watch him. 
  * “I know! I know! I know! You should name her Metis! She has 3000 attack power! She’s totally awesome! She’s the Titan of Wisdom, did you know that?” 
  * Tim chuckled and turned to his owl, “What do you think, girl? Do you like being called Metis?” 
  * The incredibly loud shriek directly in Tim’s ear said all he needed it to. “Metis it is. Thanks Nico.” Tim was pretty sure he was yelling, but he couldn’t hear out of one ear so he really had no idea.
  * “Can I pet her?!” 
  * Tim smiled and crouched down so Nico could pet Metis. 
  * Name the owl. Check. 

  * Tim found himself with Beckendorf, surrounded by the heat of the fires and melted celestial bronze, debating the best way to make Tim’s bō staff have retractable blades on each end, along with about fifty other features that Tim had included in his design. 
  * Next thing he knew, it was 5 in the morning, and he was looking at a cooling bō staff that was way better than he could have ever imagined. 
  * “I gotta hand it to you, Beckendorf. You’ve outdone yourself.” Tim couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Neither could Beckendorf. 
  * “Thanks. Now all we have to do is let it cool, and get Lou Ellen to come add some final magical touches. How do you want it to compress? I make shields into watches a lot. Percy’s sword turns into a pen, stuff like that.” 
  * Tim nodded in thought, “It can be anything?” 
  * “Yep. Lou Ellen’s a daughter of Hecate. Heacte doesn’t have her own cabin, but that doesn’t mean the Lou Ellen isn’t boss at magicking up weapons.” 
  * Tim hummed, “Make it a watch. No one will question me wearing that back home.” 
  * Beckendorf raised an eyebrow. 
  * “Oh, back in Gotham, I’m what you might consider high profile. Reporters might loose it if they see me wearing a necklace or something that looks remotely like a girl could’ve given it to me. A watch can be easily played off as a gift from Bruce. That’s the sort of manly thing they’d expect from him.” 
  * Beckendorf was chuckling, “Man, the things you worry about. ‘I might need a grappling hook in it in case I fall off a building’ and ‘Oh my gods, I can’t let reporters think I have a girlfriend.’” 
  * Tim laughed, “You’ve no idea how many weird things I have to deal with, specifically how many times I’ve fallen off buildings. Trust me, I need that grappling hook.” 
  * “Yeah, yeah, I know. Crazy Gotham villains. You don’t have to tell me about it. What you do have to do, however, is go get those brownies. I’m starving. I’ll have Lou Ellen go ahead and do the enchantments now. She’s probably awake anyways...” 

  * Tim was on his way back from the kitchens, carrying all of the remaining brownies from dinner, which was more than he’d expected, but he kinda owed Beckendorf a lot, when he heard talking by the pavilion. 
  * “Where did you come from?” 
  * That was Nico’s voice. Tim kept to the shadows like every good Batman trainee does, and watched the conversation between Nico and... Percy. 
  * He was getting the feeling that Percy was a bit of a troublemaker. 
  * “I’ve been here the whole time. Invisible.” Percy replied. 
  * Sounds handy, Tim thought. Nico’s general reaction continued to be like an astonished child (which he was). 
  * Percy and Nico continued to talk, and Tim continued to watch. He wondered if Dick or Jason ever did this much spying during their times at camp...
  * “And now you’re thinking about following them on the quest?” Percy was asking. 
  * “How did you know that?” 
  * This is the point where Tim really wanted to barge in and announce that all three of them are idiots and they might as well go on a separate quest together. 
  * Percy was shooting down Nico’s idea, giving many good reasons why going on the quest is absolutely suicidal. 
  * “Maybe you’re right. But, but you can go for me.” Nico said, his voice really emphasizing the heart eyes. 
  * Percy was trying to say no. Tim didn’t really buy it. “You’re planning to go anyway, aren’t you?” Tim had to give Nico credit, he was smarter than he looked. Or acted. Or literally any other trait about Nico.
  * Percy sighed. “Yeah. I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don’t want me to.” 
  * It occurred to Tim in that moment that Percy would be leaving very, very soon. He darted from his hiding place running back to the forges. 
  * “Brownies.” He said, dumping them on the table. “I have to go. Don’t ask where. Thanks for the weapon. Do you have any leather scraps?” 
  * Beckendorf’s eyes were wild in confusion, “Yeah, over there- what—?”
  * Tim grabbed his bō staff, “Did Lou Ellen do the magic stuff?” 
  * “Yeah. Tim what are you doing?” 
  * Tim paused long enough to look Beckendorf in the eye, “I’m following Percy Jackson.” 
  * He grabbed a long strap of leather from the bin of scraps and then darted off, pressing the button that should make his bō compress—
  * Yep, got it. 
  * He now had a stylish new watch. 
  * He ran to the Athena cabin and grabbed his bag— which luckily hadn’t been unpacked, stuffed the leather in there, and nyoomed back to the pavilion where he’d last seen Percy.
  * Percy wasn’t there.
  * Where was Percy? 
  * His eyes scanned the ever lightening landscape, trying to find the Son of Poseidon. He couldn’t see him, but at the crest of Half Blood Hill, a beautiful black pegasus was beating it’s wings, coming to land. 
  * If Percy was anywhere, Tim was willing to bet it was on Half Blood Hill. 
  * He ran to catch up, hoping the pegasus wouldn’t take back off before he got there.

  * Tim heard Percy’s voice, “Yeah. Let’s fly.” 
  * The pegasus started taking off. 
  * “Metis,“ He whisper yelled. “Stop him until I get there.” 
  * He had no idea if that would work, but suddenly a great grey owl was swooping out of the sky, attacking what Tim assumed was Percy’s face with a wild flutter of wings. 
  * He reached the summit of the hill. “Metis,” he said, loud enough that Percy would definitely hear, “Uhm, heel.” 
  * Metis stopped her attack and came to land on Tim’s shoulder. Percy suddenly came into sight, holding a baseball cap. “Tim— what—“ 
  * “I’m coming with you.” 
  * “What”
  * “You heard me. I know you’re following the Hunters and I’m coming with you.”
  * “No you can’t,” Percy protested. 
  * “Why not?”
  * “Because you don’t have any training? You could die!”
  * “Percy,” Tim’s voice was strict. It brokered no argument. He sounded like a mom. “I’ve been trained by some of the most deadly people in the world. I can take on multiple assassins at a time with nothing but a large stick. You have a glow-y sword and some water powers. You’re not special. I’m coming with you and you’re not going to complain.” 
  * Percy’s mouth was wide open in shock. The pegasus was still hovering about a foot above the ground. Tim nodded to Metis, who flapped her wings and left his shoulder. He ran quickly, leaping through the air, and mounted the winged horse, coming to sit comfortably behind Percy. 
  * “Okay. Now let’s fly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.  
A lot just went down.  
.  
.  
.  
The next two or three chapters are gonna be pretty different from canon, solely because a certain reader asked about Red Hood and I haven’t stopped thinking about it.  
.  
.  
.  
Kudos, comments, concerns? Look, I had an entire conversation with someone who commented on another fic and I haven’t stopped smiling since. Don’t be scared to tell me what you did and didn’t like, I won’t be offended.


	4. You Owe Me Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just so you guys know, I’ve changed the original prophecy just a bit because why not?   
The line “One shall be lost in the land without rain,” is now:  
“Two shall be lost in the land without rain.”   
Take that how you want.

  * To give Percy credit, he didn’t question Tim until they were about fifteen minutes into the flight, already being high in the sky, amongst the clouds.
  * “I’m sorry go back to the being trained by some of the most deadly people in the world and the whole you can take on multiple assassins at once part?”
  * Tim sighed, “Yeahhhh I wasn’t supposed to tell you about that.”
  * Percy’s astonished-but-also-very-clearly-confused expression only grew. 
  * Tim sighed again, but longer. “It’s a long story, but basically I spent an entire year being trained by various people, one of whom happens to be considered the best fighter in the world, in various forms of combat.” 
  * Tim thought Percy was gonna ask, ‘why?’ But no.
  * “Wait, you were trained by Batman?” 
  * “Yeah, him too.” 
  * Percy’s eyes were wide, mouth agape. 
  * “Dude, close your mouth before you swallow any more bugs.” 
  * Percy’s mouth snapped shut, but the incredulous expression remained. “YOU’VE MET BATMAN?” 
  * Tim paused. At this point he should probably just tell Percy the complete truth now that he’s already messed up this badly. But... maybe he’d just avoid telling the complete truth. If Percy figured the Robin thing out on his own then was it really Tim’s fault? (The answer was yes) “Yeah, he’s mean to children.” 
  * Percy was blinking rapidly, like this was the most exciting news he’d ever heard. “Really?” He whispered. 
  * Tim laughed, “No, dude. He’s just a normal guy. I take that back, he’s not normal. But is anyone, really? Look, why don’t we just focus on the quest. The fact that I know how to fight just means you don’t have to worry about me.” 
  * Percy was nodding now, “How did you even know I was leaving?” 
  * “Oh I overheard you and Nico on my way back from stealing brownies for Beckendorf.” 
  * “Oh.” 
  * Makes sense, right?
  * Percy was sitting correctly again, facing forward on the pegasus. 
  * Tim coughed, “So, does the pegasus have a name?” 
  * “Oh, this is Blackjack.” 
  * The horse was whinnying and Tim got the distinct impression that it was speaking. 
  * “He wants you to know that for carrying your extra weight, you have to buy him donuts.” 
  * Tim had two questions, the first being how Percy understood Blackjack. But then his common sense kicked in when he remembered that Percy was a son of Poseidon and Poseidon created horses and therefore that made sense in the convulted world of Greek mythology. 
  * The second one couldn’t be answered by common sense, “Are donuts good for him?”
  * Percy’s shrug was perfectly enough to convey that no one knew if donuts were good for pegasi or not. No one really wanted to withhold donuts from a hangry flying horse. 
  * Seems legit. 

  * Tim was perfectly content with sitting back and enjoying the ride. He was loving the view, after all. 
  * Percy however, was shivering slightly and talking to the horse. 
  * Tim got the impression that Percy and Blackjack had no idea what they were doing. 
  * “Where are they?” Percy asked. He paused. He sighed. “Okay, just land on that tall building over there until Tim and I figure out a plan.” 
  * Listening to Percy talk to Blackjack was becoming his peak source of comedy for the morning. He had no idea what the pegasus sounded like, so he was completely at will to imagine Blackjack’s responses in the most ridiculous voices he could. 
  * So far, Russian grandmother was his favorite. 
  * They landed on top of the Chrysler Building and Percy turned to Tim. “So, we lost the van. They’re probably going through Manhattan, and traffic’s pretty bad, so it could be a while. 
  * Blackjack started making sounds again before Tim could respond. “No, we can’t get you donuts. Do you know how difficult it will be to explain to the cops why I have a flying horse?” Percy sounded like an exasperated father of 5. 
  * Tim was mulling an idea over in his head. 
  * Then Blackjack whinnied in alarm and bucked and suddenly Tim found himself falling. 
  * Rapidly. 
  * Very
  * Very
  * Rapidly.
  * Was he screaming? He had no idea. 
  * He was slapping the watch on his wrist violently. 
  * Falling.
  * Still falling. 
  * DAMMIT I DON’T HAVE FOREVER.
  * The watch expanded into his favorite new weapon. Tim pressed a button on the staff and aimed. 
  * The grappling hook grabbed on to the ledge where Blackjack still stood. 
  * When Tim stopped falling, he was very happy. 
  * He let himself hang there for a moment, taking controlled breaths. Someone in New York had probably just seen his 30 floor plummet. Tim didn’t really care. He wasn’t Tim-jelly on the pavement right now and that was the most important thing. 
  * And Beckendorf had questioned why Tim wanted a grappling hook.
  * Tim’s arms were getting tired of holding him in the air. He took another few breaths before pressing the separate button that would raise him back up. 
  * Halfway up, Tim saw why Percy wasn’t loosing his mind about Tim almost falling to his death. He was talking to Mr D. 
  * Mr D, who was just casually floating in the air. As gods do. “Go. Follow your silly little friends.” He was saying.
  * Tim noticed vines that had wrapped themselves around Percy and Blackjack’s legs.That was probably why Blackjack had thrown Tim off. Which was good, because before Tim knew this, he was pretty mad at being yeeted down the building face. 
  * The vines started to unravel themselves, which Percy seemed throughly amazed by. “You’re... you’re letting me go? Just like that?” 
  * “The prophecy says at least three of you will die. Perhaps I’ll get lucky and you’ll be one of them. But mark my words, Son of Poseidon, live or die, you will prove no better than the other heroes.” 
  * Mr D snapped his fingers and vanished. 
  * Tim saw Percy turn, “Wow, I can’t belie—“ Percy’s eyes went wide and it occurred to Tim in that very moment that Percy hadn’t realized he was gone until now. 
  * “Oh hey Percy,” Tim interrupted from where he was climbing back onto the building, “Don’t mind me, just returning from my near death.”
  * “Wait, did you fall off?” 
  * Tim nodded and stood up, “Yep. I don’t ride horses much.” He tapped a couple of buttons on his bō staff and the grapple retracted and the entire thing became a watch on his wrist again. 
  * Blackjack was saying something. Tim hoped Percy would translate, because despite not being as mad as he could’ve been, Tim was still kinda pissed. 
  * “Blackjack just apologized for throwing you off. Mind if I ask why you’re being so chill about this? You could’ve died.” 
  * Tim shrugged, “It happens more often than you think. Though, I’m pretty sure this means Blackjack owes me donuts instead of the other way around.” 
  * Blackjack’s whinnies of protest were enough to make both Percy and Tim smile. 
  * “Help me up?” Tim asked. 
  * “Really? You need help Mr I-Casually-Fall-Off-Buildings-A-Lot?” 
  * Tim sighed, “Give me a break, man.” 
  * Percy laughed and held out a hand. Tim took it and straddled the pegasus once again. 
  * “So what was all of that with Mr D about?” 
  * “Oh you know, he’s mad I left camp. Decided to lecture me about his wife, I didn’t even know he was married, though. There was a few more threats mixed in. I think he forgot about you.” 
  * “Wow, really feeling the love here.” “...sorry.” 
  * Tim chuckled, “Okay so what’s the plan? Last time I was on here, we still had no idea where the van we were following went.” 
  * “Oh yeah,” Percy said, sounding a bit disappointed that they still had to follow a van they couldn’t find. “Uhmmm.” Percy was looking out at all the cars stuck in traffic like that would help.
  * “You have no idea where they are, do you?” 
  * Percy shook his head. 
  * Tim closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, amazed that he’d once considered Percy to be a respectable hero. 
  * “We’re not going to be able to find them again, are we?” Percy asked. 
  * “No no, we can find them. Just,” Tim sighed, long and slow, “I was kinda hoping to avoid going home on this quest. If anyone’s gonna die, it’s going to be us.” 
  * Percy had an eyebrow raised, “How is going there supposed to help us find them?”
  * “You’ll see.” Tim paused before mentally wondering why he’d ever gotten on this pegasus in the first place. “Let’s go to Gotham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget those comments and kudos


	5. Gotham Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Gotham. Percy is the confused one. I had fun writing this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s worth mentioning that this chapter quotes a certain movie starring Jensen Ackles and ya know, I don’t own that, I’m just enjoying using it to torture you guys :)
> 
> Also, I’m probably going to start posting on either Wednesdays, Fridays, or both.

  * First thing anyone should know about Gotham before entering: it doesn’t matter if it’s noon and the forecast says clear skies.
  * The 
  * Skies
  * Will
  * Not
  * Be
  * Clear
  * Nor will it be sunny. 
  * Makes it easy to wonder why the weather people even try anymore. The day Gotham turns sunny is the day everyone there dies. 
  * So in other words, flying Blackjack around was pretty easy, the horse matched the dark atmosphere anyways. Tim pointed out Wayne Enterprises and told Percy to go to the helicopter pad there. Percy’s reaction went something like:
  * “Wait, the helicopter pad?” “Yep, the helicopter pad.” “Someone’s gonna notice Blackjack.” “This is Gotham, no one will even bat an eye.” “Okay but, what about the fact that this is obviously not something we should be doing and can get caught?”
  * Tim didn’t blame Percy. It was a reasonable thing to worry about. “Just land the pegasus, Percy.” 
  * He did, though Tim could tell by his stiff shoulders that he was preparing for a fight. 
  * Tim hopped off Blackjack and pulled his backpack around to where he could reach inside. It was somewhere near the bottom...
  * Found it. Yay. 
  * Percy was telling Blackjack something along the lines of, “Go find somewhere to lay low, bud.” 
  * “Oh you don’t have to worry about that, he can stay up here. It’ll be easier that way.” 
  * “What?” 
  * “Yeah, he’s good here. We won’t be long anyways... or we shouldn’t...” 
  * Percy was very reluctant to leave Blackjack up there, but Tim didn’t worry. Blackjack would be fine as long as he stayed on the Helipad. He voiced that as he walked to the locked doors that led into the building. “Umm... Tim, not that I don’t trust you, but those doors are pretty fancy and they look locked—“
  * Percy stopped talking as Tim held up the badge he’d just retrieved from his bag to the sensor. The door beeped quietly, and opened. 
  * Tim acted like he’d just pulled up the car door for his date to prom, “After you, Percy.”
  * Tim reigned in his laughter as Percy stumbled into the building, dumbfounded. “How..?”
  * “Anyways, luckily Bruce’s office isn’t that far away, so this shouldn’t take too long. Worst case scenario, we have to pass by the break room on the way to the R&D department. But we can get Blackjack donuts if that happens.”
  * Percy’s eyes were still wide as they walked down the sleek corridors of WE. Tim turned a few corners and found himself in front of Bruce’s receptionist. 
  * “Hey, Kim.” He greeted.
  * “Oh, hey there Tim. What’s up?” She responded, smiling. Beside Tim, Percy was looking more baffled by the second. 
  * “Oh I just need to get into B’s office, I left my wallet in there last time I visited and Bruce keeps forgetting to bring it back home, so I figured I’d go get it myself. Oh, this is Percy, by the way.” 
  * “Hey Percy,” Kim responded, “You know where to go, Tim. Have a good day.” 
  * “Thanks, Kim. Oh hey, do you know if there’s donuts downstairs?”
  * Kim nodded, “Ones with sprinkles too, it’s Luke Fox’s birthday.” 
  * Tim grinned, “Really? Tell him happy birthday for me, I probably won’t get to see him.” 
  * “Will do, see you around.” 
  * Tim waved and led Percy to Bruce’s office. Only once they got inside did Percy start questioning things.
  * “Okay, I am so confused. What the heck? Is this the CEO’s office?” 
  * Tim nodded, “Yeah, Bruce runs Wayne Enterprises. Anyways, just give me a few minutes with B’s computer and we’ll be on our way.” 
  * “Computer?” Percy asked, sounding alarmed. Tim sat down and typed in the password. 
  * “Yeah, what about it?” 
  * “Oh... uhm, technology tends to attract monsters.” 
  * “Really?” Tim asked. He was only half interested. He pulled up the satellite software and began typing, searching the tri-state area for the van he and Percy had been following. 
  * “Yeah, that’s why we can’t have phones.” 
  * Tim looked up, “Huh. That’s never been a problem for me. Though, I think Bruce put monster resistant stuff on everything once he found out Dick was a demigod. I wouldn’t be surprised if my phone has that stuff too. Do you know the license plate for the van?” 
  * “Why would I know that?” 
  * Tim shrugged, “It would make this easier. There’s a lot of white vans in the world.” 
  * Percy walked around the desk to watch. Tim wasn’t too concerned, his fingers were typing in code too fast for Percy to know much of what’s going on anyways. 
  * “Woah, you type fast.” 
  * Tim nodded, “Yeah, I type a lot. Do you know what’s written on the outside of the van? I couldn’t see it earlier, but that would make it a lot easier to find.” 
  * “Delphi Strawberry Service,” Percy replied. “Are you tracking—“
  * “Found them.”
  * “Wow. That was fast.” 
  * Tim leaned back and cracked his knuckles, “What can I say? I’m good.” 
  * “So where are they?” 
  * “They’re about to cross the border into New Jersey, we probably have about two hours to waste until they get anywhere near Gotham.” Tim said, as he put the tracking info on his phone so he could find them later if needed. 
  * “That’s... a lot more time than I thought.” 
  * Tim nodded, “Yeah...” 
  * Okay, Tim knew that bringing Percy to the manor was a bad idea. If anyone was going to accidentally stumble upon the Batcave, it was Percy Jackson. But, there was a lot of things there they could get, ambrosia probably included. Also, Tim was 85% sure Bruce had a separate section of the Batcave that was exclusive for demigod-ly things just because Bruce was that much of a dad. That would be helpful. And they had two hours to waste...
  * Tim made up his mind, he stood, logging out of the computer as he did. “Alright Percy, there’s somewhere else we should go.”
  * “Where?” “My house.”
  * Tim had to give Percy credit once more. He didn’t question it. So they walked out of the office, and Tim noticed pretty quickly two donuts sitting on the counter of Kim’s desk. “Hey Tim, find your wallet?” 
  * Tim nodded, “It fell under the Bruce’s desk. Took foreverrrr to find.”
  * She smiled, “Well I’m glad you did. I got those donuts for you, and Luke said thanks.” 
  * Tim gladly took them, handing one to Percy. “You’re the best, Kim. I’ll see you around.”
  * And with that they went back to the Helicopter Pad where Blackjack was waiting. 
  * “Hey, Blackjack. Yeah these are donuts. Yeah, they’re for you. You’re welcome. And stop calling me boss.” Percy was saying. Tim chuckled as he listened to the one-sided conversation. 
  * “Okay Blackjack, we’re gonna need you to go southeast. There’s a big mansion on a hill, I’ll point it out when we get close. Percy and I are gonna get some stuff from there. You can chill in the yard, there’s no one around for miles so no one will see you. Well, no one that cares will see you.” Tim explained, feeling a bit stupid because he was talking to a horse. But Blackjack seemed to understand as he scarfed down the donuts.
  * Blackjack whinnied in acknowledgement and Tim mounted him, leaving space for Percy. It occurred to him that Percy might kick him in the face as he gets on, but he figured Percy still had to redeem himself after not noticing that Tim fell off a building. 
  * It’s the little things, right?

  * Wayne Manor.
  * Home Sweet Home.
  * They landed in the driveway and Tim walked up to the front door, pulling out yet another key and letting himself in.
  * “ALFRED! ITS TIM!!” He yelled throughout the Manor. 
  * “Who’s Alfred?” Percy asked behind him.
  * “Oh he’s our butler, though he’s more like my grandfather to be honest.”
  * “Thank you, Master Timothy.” Alfred commented as he rounded the corner. “Would you care to introduce me to your friend?”
  * “Alfred, this is Percy. Percy, Alfred.” Tim introduced.
  * “You have a butler... and he’s British.” Percy was so dumbfounded it was hard not to laugh. 
  * “I literally just brought you to Wayne Enterprises, the biggest building in Gotham City, which Bruce owns, and you’re amazed by the butler?” 
  * Percy nodded, and Tim could see the ‘wait, I’m being rude’ moment on the other boy’s face. 
  * “It’s uhm, nice to meet you, sir.” Percy held out a hand. 
  * “It’s nice to meet you, too Master Percy.” Alfred responded, shaking Percy’s outstretched hand.
  * Percy looked at Tim with wide eyes and mouthed “Master Percy?”
  * Tim laughed, “If it’s any consolation, Master is used for children, Mr is used for adults. Alfred casually calls all of us— Bruce included— children.” 
  * Alfred had a smile on his face as he held up a finger to his lips. “Would you and Master Percy like some cookies or will you be leaving quickly?”
  * “Cookies would be great, Alfred.”
  * “Can you make them blue?” Percy asked, looking excited.
  * Tim raised an eyebrow, but Alfred did not bat an eye, “Of course, Master Percy. Do you have a preferred shade?”
  * Percy looked like he’d just been handed the key to the universe, “Sea blue, sir.” His voice was high pitched and frankly very amusing.
  * “Of course, I’ll bring them to you when they’re ready.” He turned to Tim, “In case you were wondering, Master Bruce is downstairs, studying.” 
  * Tim nodded, “Okay, can you ask him if he has any special demigod stuff we might need? We’re on a quest.”
  * “Of course, Master Timothy, though he is very busy and you know he doesn’t like to be disturbed.” 
  * Oh. That means something’s going down in Gotham. 
  * But still, act chill. Percy’s here. “Oh, then I’ll go find it myself. Thanks Alfred, you’re the best.”
  * Alfred nodded and they parted ways.
  * “Alfred is maybe the best person I’ve ever met in my life.” Percy said confidently. Tim laughed.
  * “Trust me, Alfred is definitely the best person you will ever meet in your life.” Tim responded. “Come on, we’re going to my room first.” 
  * The thing about Tim’s room is that a) it’s pretty far away from the door, and they had a long way to walk. In which Percy was amazed by the chandelier and fancy carpeting on the stairs. And b) it was a mess.
  * “Sorry it’s so messy, I kinda left in a hurry last time I was here.” Tim apologized, kicking dirty clothes into the closet and shutting the door. 
  * Percy shrugged, “No judgement here. So what are we getting?” 
  * Tim sat his bag down on his desk and ruffled through it, “I’m gonna get some fresh clothes, put away the stuff I don’t need like,” Tim pulled out a deck of playing cards, “These. And then I’ll go down-downstairs and get the stuff I need. You can’t go down there though, sorry. But Alfred will keep you company, I’m sure.” 
  * Percy’s face lit up at the mention of the butler, “Sounds like a plan. Need any help?”
  * Tim considered it, then pulled out the leather strap, “Yeah, can you wrap this around your arm like a gauntlet?” 
  * As Percy did that, Tim threw his dirty clothes on the floor with the rest, and grabbed new clothes, folding them neatly before putting them in the bag. 
  * “Okay, done. Now what?” 
  * Tim looked up. He had momentarily forgotten that Percy was there to be honest. Tim hurried to the window and opened it, “Metis!” He called. “Land on Percy’s arm!” 
  * When he turned around, Percy was looking alarmed, “Wait, isn’t Metis the owl that attacked me earlier?” 
  * Tim nodded. Metis swooped in through the window. She flapped around the two of them for a moment, not liking the idea of landing on Percy’s arm instead of Tim’s. “I need to see if that strap is enough to keep her talons from hurting me next time she lands, or if I need something else. Go on, Metis, he won’t bite.” 
  * Percy grumbled something incoherent, but Tim had the impression it was something along the lines of ‘no promises.’ 
  * She landed and Percy was so incredibly stiff that it was funny. Tim leaned over to his desk, grabbed his camera, and snapped a picture before Percy could even notice. “Wait did you just-?”
  * Tim laughed, “Sorry, just you both looked so uncomfortable, I had to take a photo.” He tapped his shoulder, “Here, Metis.” 
  * She squawked in what Tim could only assume was relief, before flying over to land on Tim’s shoulder. Percy unwrapped his arm, “Well, I’d say it worked pretty well. It felt like she was trying to murder my arm, which she would have, by the way, without the leather.”
  * Tim nodded, taking the leather and wrapping it around his own arm, “Sorry, but at least it works.” 
  * Percy continued to linger around as Tim finished up packing, Metis stayed on his shoulder, occasionally biting at Tim’s hair. A knock sounded at the door, an opened a few seconds later. 
  * “Master Timothy, Master Percy, the cookies are in the kitchen cooling.” Alfred told them. Percy perked up immediately, a grin covering his previously bored features. 
  * “Thanks Alfred, can you bring Percy to the kitchen with you? I’m going to go talk to Bruce.” 
  * “Of course. Would you like to explain why there’s an owl in the house?”
  * And in that moment, Tim remembered he had a massive owl on his shoulder. 
  * “Oh, right. This is Metis, Athena gave her to me as a claiming gift.” 
  * Alfred nodded like that explained everything. Metis stopped biting Tim’s hair long enough to squawk quietly at Alfred in greeting. 
  * Alfred gestured for Percy to followhim, who did, waving slightly at Tim as he walked away. 
  * Tim took long enough to stroke Metis’ soft feathers a few times before asking her to stay in Tim’s room until he returned. She flapped to his desk chair and tilted her head at him. He smiled, “Be right back, girl.”

  * The Batcave is like Home Depot.
  * You’re probably wondering what the hell that means (Hades, sorry. Tim was still getting used to this Greek way of swearing.)
  * In short, you know that aroma that happens anytime you walk into a Home Depot or Lowe’s? The air smells like 2 by 4’s and the lighting is all weird and everyone’s voices start to sound the same. 
  * You know, _that_ feeling. Like you’ve entered a separate dimension.
  * The Batcave was like that, but with the scent of metal and Kevlar, the damp cave smell drifting in from the corners, and the sounds of relentless fighting/typing. Rarely did the Batcave seem like a normal place.
  * Bruce was sitting at a computer typing, analyzing some video clip.
  * “You’ve lost your touch—“ the voice was cut off by a passing train.
  * He recognized the figure on the screen, straddling a motorcycle.
  * Red Hood. 
  * Tim swallowed. Bruce had banned him from investigating the villain after he took down two major drug cartels and cut off the heads of the leaders. 
  * Because for some reason Tim couldn’t handle that trauma. 
  * Yet he could handle the Joker and Scarecrow. 
  * Suspicious.
  * It was from that moment on Tim knew there was more to this case than Bruce was letting on. 
  * But now he was watching this video over and over again as Bruce cut down the audio from the train.
  * “You’ve lost your touch Bruce!” Red Hood yelled. 
  * And it made sense. Tim wanted to get rid of his brain. His reasoning skills. He wanted to throw them into Gotham Harbor and have some fish eat them and poop them out 200 years in the future where they couldn’t affect him anymore.They were disgusting. Making him realize who this was before even the Batman did. 
  * Bruce stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair he’d been sitting in.
  * It was impossible. The man—the kid— was dead and Tim was sure as hell it wasn’t a ghost that was cutting off people’s heads.
  * But 
  * But that person on the audio could only be one person.
  * Just one. 
  * Jason.
  * Jason Todd was alive.


	6. Gotham Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well, it’s Friday, I don’t have any more exams or school in general, and I’ve got a new chapter.  
There’s really only one way to summarize this chapter:  
RED HOOD RED HOOD RED HOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. once again a few quotes a references were made in this chapter to various movies and comics, and I don’t own those either. Tis sad. 
> 
> I feel a bit iffy about the beginning, Idk it just doesn’t seem right, but I’ve read it over so many times, trying to fix whatever is Wrong about it, but I just can’t figure it out. 
> 
> Anyways, I think I’m done here. Just so you guys know, this chapter is all angst. Like, so much angst. All the angsts.

  * Tim was upstairs, running to the kitchen before Bruce even turned around. 
  * He skidded to a halt in the doorway, causing both Percy and Alfred to turn in alarm. 
  * “Alfred. You need to come downstairs. Now.” Tim said. Alfred needed to know. Jason had been as much of a son to Alfred as he’d been to Bruce. 
  * Percy was standing now, blue cookie in his hand long forgotten, “Tim? What’s wrong?” 
  * “I’m sorry Percy but this doesn’t concern you. Alfred, it’s about—“ 
  * Tim couldn’t finish. How did he... how could he... how does one tell a man that someone he loved is alive and currently running around murdering people?
  * Tim hung his head, “It’s Jason, Alfred. He’s the Red Hood.” 
  * The tea cup in Alfred’s hand fell to the floor, shattering. 
  * There was silence for a moment. Tim raised his gaze, focusing on Alfred’s broken expression, hand still hovering like it was holding the tea cup, tears silently tracing their way down the man’s wrinkled face. 
  * Tim lowered his gaze again. 
  * “Master Bruce... is he..?” Alfred asked. Of course Alfred would worry about someone else before himself. 
  * “I don’t know, Alf. I just... he...” Tim broke off, shaking his head. “Just come downstairs.” 
  * Alfred nodded, “If you’ll excuse us, Master Percy,” Alfred hurried after Tim.

  * Downstairs, Bruce was staring at Jason’s case, pain in his gaze. 
  * You wouldn’t think they’d be crying about the return of a family member. That was a good thing, right? 
  * Yet, Tim found himself taking Bruce’s arm like a child, clutching it to his chest and burying his face in the sleeve of Bruce’s arm. 
  * Bruce didn’t question why Tim was home, or how Tim knew what was happening. He just pulled Tim closer. 
  * “You’ve lost your touch, Bruce!” Played again. Tim looked up to see Alfred watching the clip. 
  * It really was Jason. He sounded so different. Looked so different. It’d been what? Five years since Jason had died? But there was no way it wasn’t Jason. 
  * Tim closed his eyes again and squeezed Bruce’s arm a bit more. 
  * There wasn’t conversation. They all knew what this was. They didn’t need to talk about it. Maybe five minutes passed before any sound was made again in the cave. 
  * “Tim,” Bruce said, pulling away from Tim’s grasp. “What are you doing home?” 
  * “Me and Percy are on a quest. Athena kinda mentioned it when she visited. we needed to track this van we’re following and I was wondering if we had any ambrosia or anything here.” 
  * Bruce was nodding, though it was obvious his full attention wasn’t on Tim. Tim’s wasn’t either. “It’s in the bottom right cabinet with the rest of the medical supplies.” 
  * Tim nodded. “What... what are you going to do? He’s...” 
  * Tim couldn’t finish the sentence once again. What was wrong with him? He’d never even formally met Jason. 
  * Tim knew exactly what was wrong. He knew why Jason being back was so important to him. Jason was his idol. Tim would spend hours at Jason’s grave, talking to him, asking the former Robin if he was doing things right. Jason was a hero. He died keeping Bruce’s identity safe. Tim couldn’t even hide the truth from Percy, a guy he’d just met. Jason was everything Tim wasn’t.
  * Despite Tim’s unfinished sentence, Bruce knew what Tim was asking. “I’ll have to find him. Confront him. He’s killing people.” 
  * Tim should’ve expected that. Bruce was always good at remaining cold and impersonal, even if you were clinging onto his arm, begging for attention. “Okay... um, Percy’s upstairs. I should probably get back to him... just, give Jason a hug for me. Okay?” 
  * Bruce breathed in, shoulders going stiff. “O... okay. I will.” 
  * It was from that stiffness that Tim knew Bruce was going to do as Tim asked. That stiffness was the man was bracing himself for the feeling of hugging his not-dead-anymore son in his arms again. 
  * Tim sighed quietly, sparing one more glimpse at the video feed with Red Hood on it, before moving to get the ambrosia. 

  * Upstairs, Percy was sitting in silence, eating the sea blue cookies slowly. Tim walked in, taking a cookie and biting into it. It doesn’t matter what world crisis occurs, Tim would never pass up an opportunity for Alfred’s cookies, even if they were loaded with a ungodly amount of blue food coloring. 
  * “Tim?” Percy asked quietly, laying a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim avoided his gaze. “We should probably be leaving,” Tim said, taking another bite of the cookie. 
  * He noticed Percy’s frown, his ‘I want to help you’ expression. 
  * But Tim didn’t want help. 
  * Maybe he was becoming too much like Batman. 
  * Tim took a breath, slow and steady, before turning his gaze to meet Percy’s sea green eyes. “I’m okay, Percy. My brother, Jason, died a few years back. I wasn’t in the family at the time though. But the thing is, turns out he’s not dead. He’s become the Red Hood, a villain in Gotham that’s been killing a lot of people. But I never really knew him.”
  * “Oh,” Percy replied. Tim got the impression that he wasn’t very good at consolations. At least they had that in common. 
  * Tim swallowed the last of the cookie, “I’m going to get my bag from my room. If you want, you can pack a few snacks for the road. Take anything you want.” 
  * And with that Tim returned to his room, grabbed his bag, told Metis that he and Percy were leaving, and made his way back to the kitchen. 

  * They were flying above downtown Gotham as Tim pulled up the tracking information for the van they were following. 
  * Tim had this feeling in his stomach, like something was going to go wrong. 
  * “Percy?” He asked.
  * “Yeah?”
  * “Not to worry you or anything, but do you ever get the feeling that something’s about to go wrong?” 
  * There was silence for a bit, “You feel that way too?” 
  * Well. 
  * Not to be dramatic or anything,
  * But they were fucked. 
  * Lo and behold, Tim’s suspicions came true. 
  * It took a while for his brain to figure out what had caused Blackjack to fall out of the air. But soon Tim found himself careening into a rooftop, realizing that an entire pegasus was about to land on him. 
  * He grabbed Percy around the torso and pushed them away from Blackjack at the last second, right before they hit the hard surface of the rooftop. 
  * Tim heard the crack of his bones. Well, more like felt the crack of his bones. 
  * His eyes registered Percy’s head slamming into the rooftop. 
  * Tim’s back and arms had taken most of the fall for him. Percy wasn’t so lucky. 
  * There was the monumental crash of Blackjack onto the rooftop, his cries of fear and pain filling Tim’s ears. 
  * Gods, what had happened? 
  * Click. 
  * Tim knew that sound. He heard that more often than he wanted to. 
  * He glanced at Percy, seeing blood running down the boy’s head, though it seemed Percy was still conscious, eyes wide as he stared at the source of that familiar click. 
  * Tim suddenly realized what had caused them to fall. 
  * A gunshot. 
  * Blackjack had been shot. Or nearly shot. 
  * And now that same gun was aimed at Tim’s head. 
  * Tim paused, analyzing Percy’s face, figuring out exactly where the man holding the gun was, the size of him, how Tim needed to react in order to take him down. 
  * From what he gathered, the man was tall, maybe 6 foot, with broad shoulders. There was a reflection of him in the small puddle of blood underneath Percy, and Tim caught a glimpse of a leather jacket and a red helmet. 
  * Red Hood. 
  * Tim made eye contact with Percy, “Percy?” He kept his voice quiet and calm. “Are you okay?” 
  * Percy’s response was mumbled, “Fine. Tim—“
  * “I know, Percy.” Tim responded, keeping calm. Percy was loosing an alarming amount of blood. Tim glanced at Blackjack, careful to make sure only his eyes moved, and not his head. He didn’t know how trigger-happy Red Hood was, and really didn’t want to find out by having a bullet in his head.
  * Red Hood wasn’t saying anything, just waiting. Waiting for Tim to make a move. 
  * Blackjack was laying on his side, breathing heavy. Tim could see tufts of fur that had come off from Blackjack’s slide across the rooftop. But otherwise, he seemed uninjured. The bullet must have just scared him.
  * Thank the gods, we can cross animal-cruelty off the list of crimes Jason has committed. 
  * Tim looked back at Percy, “Percy, you’re bleeding a lot. I need you to put pressure against your wound.” 
  * Percy’s movements were slow, dazed, but he pressed a hand to his wound, wincing. 
  * “Good,” Tim said calmly. “Can you move?” 
  * There was still a gun trained on Tim’s head, unwavering. Waiting. Tim wanted to deal with it, but Percy was in more danger than Tim was at the moment.
  * Wow, Tim really needed to re-evaluate his life choices.
  * Percy tried to stand, but immediately started swaying, and stopped moving, sitting back down.
  * “Okay, Percy. Don’t try to move. Just keep pressure on your wound. You’ll be okay. Try to stay conscious for me, alright?”
  * Percy made a motion that generally meant that he understood. 
  * Tim’s reasoning said that Percy wouldn’t be dying here. The two ways to die were either the place without rain (which definitely wasn’t Gotham) or by a parents hand (and unless some messed up shit occurred, Tim figured that didn’t apply here either). 
  * Percy would have to be okay until Tim took care of his other problem. 
  * Tim evaluated himself next. Broken ribs, definitely a lot of bruises from the blunt trauma of hitting the rooftop. It sucked, but other than some minor scrapes, he wasn’t bleeding and was therefore fine.
  * Wow. This was sad. His definition of fine was not bleeding heavily (despite the multiple broken ribs). 
  * Okay. Next.
  * Tim made sure he was relaxed, that he seemed more concerned with Percy’s safety than anything else. He made sure nothing about his body language gave away what he was about to do.
  * Then Tim whipped around, knocking the gun away, and striking quickly, hitting the major nerve in the thigh, making Jason’s leg crumble, then quickly rising to viciously strike Red Hood’s neck. 
  * Not wasting another moment, Tim wrapped his arm around Jason’s neck, jumped, and spun.
  * You know that one really cool Black Widow move in Captain America Civil War when she’s fighting Bucky and she wraps her legs around his neck in this really cool spin move? Yeah, that one.
  * Tim was doing that.
  * Don’t ask how he knew how to do that, it was a long story.
  * Okay, maybe he needed to explain
  * Short explanation: he and Cass had been watching Civil War, that had happened, and they spent the next two weeks learning how to do the move before finishing the movie, because it was just that cool.
  * Cass was way better at it than he was.
  * Okay, Cass is better than him at basically everything. 
  * That was a fact of his existence. Cass is better. 
  * He extended his bō staff as he continued to spin around Jason, make sure he kept moving so Jason wouldn’t be able to react. 
  * He let himself drop to the ground, landing in a pose he’d seen Catwoman do a few times, before spinning, kicking out Jason’s legs, hitting the pressure points with precision and striking a few extra times with his bō.
  * It probably seemed like Tim knew exactly what he was doing, which he did, but the foremost thought in his brain was: don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up
  * It’s worth mentioning that Tim’s overly dramatic spin around Jason wasn’t just for distraction. He’d been grabbing and getting rid of Jason’s various hidden weapons. 
  * He was surprised when he found himself standing over Jason, the razor sharp blade of his bō staff having been extended from inside the metal to threaten Jason’s jugular. 
  * Okay
  * He didn’t think he’d get this far.
  * Now what? 
  * Taking Jason down had only taken a few seconds, but Tim was expecting a full blown battle. 
  * That’s when he heard the deep, throaty laugh from beneath his blade. “You know, I heard you were good when I beat up your little Titans friends. Too bad you weren’t there to see it,” Red Hood was laughing bitterly, but his next word was spoken with such malice, such emotion, that Tim knew it would echo in his ears for a long time. 
  * “Replacement.” 
  * And then a gun materialized in Red Hood’s hand, appearing out of nowhere. And Red Hood was moving, fast. Knocking Tim off his feet and pulling the trigger of his gun. 
  * Tim was expecting to see red, for the pain to come. But the gun popped off next to his ear.
  * Ringing filled his ears. Tim’s vision was blurred by involuntary tears. He felt the heavy hit of Jason’s fists on his torso and face.
  * Tim tried to regain his senses. Sort everything out.
  * _Come on Tim, what are you doing?_
  * He brought himself back into focus, forcing himself to stop getting hit and start hitting back.
  * He lashed out with his staff, striking the metal of Jason’s helmet. Hard.
  * There was a pause. Both of them looked at each other.
  * Jason was wearing body armor, Tim was wearing a tattered shirt and jeans. 
  * Sounds like a Taylor Swift song. 
  * “Jason,” Tim said. He saw the stiffening of Jason’s shoulders. He knew he had the advantage, just for the moment. “What are you doing?” He asked, accusatory.
  * Jason didn’t speak for a bit, but when he did, his voice was nothing but malice. “I’m getting rid of the kid who thinks he’s better than me.” 
  * And then they were fighting again. Tim needed to adjust his fighting style, he needed to take advantage of the fact that Jason was big, and burly, and heavy. 
  * He began to bounce a bit on the balls of his feet, darting around Jason, staying out of Jason’s range. He just wanted to talk, not fight. 
  * Tim ducked out of the way of Jason’s fist, dodged the swing of a knife. He kept attempting to get a word in edgewise, but Jason was making it very difficult. Well, Jason was making it difficult for Tim to do anything at all, not just debunk Jason’s ‘replacement’ theory.
  * The back of Tim’s mind wasn’t focused on the present. It was seeing the future, what he needed to do to win this. 
  * Part of him considered calling Metis, but then he remembered how easily Zoë had swatted her out of the air. That was not an option. Tim was not risking his owl. 
  * Another option was to take the offense instead of the defense, but then Tim remembered how Jason had procured a weapon out of thin air. 
  * And if he remembered right, only the children of Ares could do that, and even amongst them, the ability was rare. That meant Jason was powerful.
  * He’d also read that powerful children of Ares could activate what was generally called ‘Freaky War Powers’ also known as being freaking terrifying but with Power and Glow. 
  * Tim wanted to avoid that. So going on the offense was a no.
  * The best option was still to try and talk to Jason, to say whatever he needed to to get Jason to calm down. 
  * Tim struck Jason hard across the helmet with his bō again, causing the metal to crack and Jason to stumble. 
  * “Jason I need you to listen to me. Please.” Tim made sure the desperation in his voice was top notch. 
  * And for some reason, Jason paused. Looking at Tim. Waiting once more.
  * “I never meant to replace you. Losing you, you have no idea what it did to Bruce. I tried to get Dick to be Robin again, but he refused. And eventually I realized it needed to be me.” 
  * Jason took off his helmet, slow, like any good villain would to be dramatic. 
  * But Tim refused to think Jason was the villain here. 
  * But behind the domino mask Jason wore, Tim swore he’d could see fire. Red hot fire burning in Jason’s eyes. 
  * Tim glanced at Percy. The boy was watching this exchange, though his eyes were glazed over with pain, hand still clutching his wound. 
  * “Jason,” Tim returned his attention. The fire was gone now,, Tim wondered if he’d imagined it. “I... I never meant to replace you. You were my hero. Are my hero. Sometimes, especially when I first started, I would go to your grave and talk to you. Because,” Tim paused, looking down at his hands, which shook slightly. “Because I was so worried I was doing things wrong.”
  * Jason wasn’t moving. “I... I’m your hero?”
  * Tim nodded. 
  * There was silence on the rooftop. Jason was looking at the helmet in his hands. 
  * Tim took a breath, feeling the ache in his ribs. His face hurt too, his nose probably broken.
  * “Are you hurt?” He asked Jason. 
  * Jason looked up in surprise, “why... why are you asking me?”
  * There was something in Jason’s voice when he said ‘me’ 
  * Something like disgust.
  * “Because I hit you too. I have ambrosia in my bag.” 
  * “You’re a demigod?” 
  * Tim nodded, “So are you. Child of Ares.” 
  * “How do you know that? I only found out when..”
  * “Because only a child of Ares can pull off what you just did. And besides, I’m a son of Athena, I’m smart like that.” 
  * Jason had a small smile on his face now. “That’s cool. I guess I should have paid more attention to the Pegasus before.” 
  * Tim laughed, “Yeah. And next time you want to fight, at least let me put on some armor first.”
  * Jason was fully smiling now, “Why would I do that?”
  * Tim shook his head, smiling, as he walked towards Blackjack, who had stood up sometime during the fight. “Oh I don’t know, so you don’t break my ribs? Or arms. Or legs.” 
  * “Well that was kinda the intention.”
  * “Really?” Tim asked, sarcasm lacing his voice. He reached inside his bag, pulling out ambrosia and taking a few squares out. He ate one himself, tossed another to Jason, and then approached Percy.
  * “Alright, Percy, here’s some ambrosia. How’s your head?” 
  * Percy’s response was mumbled, but it was certainly along the lines of “broken.”
  * “Okay dude.” Tim replied, before turning back to Jason. “And next time you want to fight, don’t touch my friends.” 
  * Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry. Uhm, I kinda went to the Titans Tower first because I thought you were there, but then you weren’t, sooo.”
  * “Yeah, I gathered that. You should go back and apologize. Trust me, Cassie hits hard when she’s getting revenge.” 
  * Jason looked at Tim in disgust, “I am not saying sorry to them.” 
  * Tim shrugged, “Just a suggestion.”
  * He returned his attention back to Percy, they’d just lost 15 minutes or so of flight time. “Hey, Perc. Can you stand? We need to get going.”
  * Percy was nodding, and it was a lot more convincing than the first time. Behind him, Jason was talking.
  * “Where are you guys going?” 
  * Tim reached out to steady Percy as he stood, “We’re following a van. We lost sight of them earlier and had to come here so I could track them. It’s for a quest.” 
  * “Oh, okay that’s cool. I guess I just made this a lot harder for you guys.” 
  * “Oh ya, way harder, thanks a lot, Jason.” Tim commented, sarcastically. It was easy to think of Jason as a brother when he wasn’t beating the shit out of you.
  * Tim figured Jason was rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t tell because his back was to him. Tim slowly led Percy to Blackjack before deciding they both needed another square of ambrosia.
  * He was 90% sure the max amount of ambrosia a demigod could take was four or five squares, but he didn’t want to push those boundaries too much, so he kept it to two. He could already feel his ribs mending themselves, and saw the gash on Percy’s head clear up. 
  * He looked into the small bag of food Percy had packed back at the house, hoping to see water, and lo and behold, two water bottles sat amongst a bunch of snacks and a ziploc bag of blue cookies. 
  * He opened one a poured some on Percy’s wound, hoping to wash away the blood so Tim could see the wound better. 
  * Percy immediately perked up, eyes brightening as the wound on his head closed itself completely and nearly faded away. 
  * Oh. 
  * Freaky Poseidon Powers. 
  * “Thanks,” Percy said, his voice clear. 
  * Tim raised an eyebrow, “You’re welcome. I guess you can get on Blackjack yourself now.” 
  * Percy nodded, “Yeah, but,” the demigod rounded on Jason, fury in his eyes. “I don’t care if you’re the Red Hood or whatever, if you even look at my pegasus the wrong way ever again I will not hesitate to hunt you down and send you to Tartarus.” 
  * Damn.
  * Tim was suddenly reminded of why Percy was on his Do Not Piss Off list. 
  * Jason held up his hands, “Not gonna happen. Though, I didn’t actually shoot him, I aimed really close to his ear so he’d freak out.” 
  * Percy got very close to Jason’s face now, “I. Don’t. Care.” 
  * Tim laid a hand on Percy’s shoulder, “I, however, would like to avoid another fight. Unlike you, I don’t have cool healing powers. Also, we’re running late, the van’s probably pretty far from Gotham now.” 
  * Percy’s shoulders slumped, “Of course they are.” He climbed onto Blackjack and Tim followed.
  * Jason reached forward and grabbed Tim’s arm, “Replacement.” His voice was low again, dangerous. “Be careful. There’s something happening... something that shouldn’t be. I... I can feel it.”
  * Tim nodded, “I will be.” Jason let go and Blackjack spread his wings, “By the way, Bruce knows you’re alive.” 
  * “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, idk if you guys gathered this, but Jason has some pretty cool powers now that he’s not dead, he’s figured himself out. I have a powerpoint that I made when I started all of this that has each of their powers and stuff, so it was a lot of fun to look back on that and see what powers I should have Jason use. His Lazarus Pit enhancement upgraded his powers, so he can do some real powerful stuff.  
Anyways, hope you guys liked it.


	7. Multiple Long Sighs Followed By Very Loud Music by Fall Out Boy (feat. Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Percy have finally caught up with the girls (and satyr).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo  
Well, once again, because I am a fangirl at heart, there are multiple references to things I don’t own in this chapter along with Tim being very very relatable.  
This chapter is essentially angst, action, fluff, haiku.  
EnjoyyyYYYyyyYy

  * Tim and Percy flew a long time. 
  * He wasn’t sure how long, though. 
  * If anyone asks, he’d fallen asleep sitting up, not slumped over Percy’s back.
  * His dreams were murky and green, filled with monsters and the tinge of acid. 
  * When he woke up again, Percy was tapping Tim awake. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in a well manicured lawn, trees creating shade around them.
  * “We here?” He asked. Percy nodded. 
  * “Blackjack’s tired, I’m going to send him back to camp. We’ve been following Zoë for a few hours, and carrying the two of us is wearing him out.” 
  * Tim hopped off Blackjack, making sure he had everything. Percy was right, Blackjack looked exhausted. 
  * Percy and Blackjack were having a conversation which ended with Percy promising to be careful. If their experience in Gotham was an indicator, that promise wasn’t going to go very far. 
  * Tim looked around, realizing where he was. Washington DC. He’d been here once on a Titan’s field trip. The white CHB van was parked a little ways away, far enough that they wouldn’t notice Percy and Tim, but still within sight. 
  * Percy nudged Tim’s ribs. He winced, holding them. “Owwww, careful dude those are still broken.” 
  * “Sorry,” Percy sounded distracted, pointing to a black sedan a block away. “That car, I saw it following the van on the highway.”
  * Tim rolled his eyes, “Fantastic.” 
  * The man stepping out of it had grey hair in a buzz cut and dark shades paired with a dark overcoat. He was speaking into a phone before starting to follow Thalia, Zoë, Grover, and Bianca. 
  * Percy gasped quietly before turning to Tim. “I know him. That’s Dr Thorn, the manticore that took Annabeth.” 

  * It was agreed that Percy would follow them with the invisibility cap on, while Tim did “his own thing.” 
  * Tim wasn’t quite sure how much Percy knew about his nightlife, but at this point Tim wasn’t trying to hide anything. 
  * Tim followed Dr Thorn, keeping to the shadows. When they entered the Museum of Natural History, he moved to the ceiling, grappling his way up there and remaining hidden. He was pretty sure even Percy didn’t know where he was. 
  * There was a few monsters in the room, several normal guards, and a man with blonde hair that looked near gray and a large red scar down the side of his face.There was also a man sitting in a chair, though he was hidden by the shadows much like Tim. 
  * “Well?” Asked the man in the shadows. 
  * “They are here, General.” 
  * “I know that you fool. But where?” 
  * “In the rocket Museum.”
  * “The Air and Space Museum,” The blond boy corrected. 
  * “As you say, sir.” Thorn was glaring at the blond. 
  * “How many?” The blond asked. The man in the chair asked after Thorn ignored him. 
  * “Four, General. The satyr, Grover Underwood. And the girl with spiky black hair and the punk clothes and horrible shield.”
  * “Thalia,” The blond said. Tim realized this boy must have known her personally since he looked like a normal human. 
  * Tim vaguely remembered a conversation at camp about this kid, Luke, turning to the dark side. He was willing to bet this was Luke. 
  * “And two other girls— Hunters. One wears a silver circlet.” 
  * “That one I know,” The general growled. 
  * “Let me take them,” Luke said. “We have more than enough—“
  * “Patience. They’ll have their hands full already. I’ve sent a little playmate to keep them occupied.” 
  * They continued to argue, mostly threats. But Tim was worried more about the others. If it weren’t for the conversation below giving him valuable information, he would’ve left immediately to go help. 
  * Currently, the General was planting dragon teeth and watering them. 
  * Once again, Tim found himself wishing he’d stayed home. 
  * “Excellent,” the General said. “Once my warriors catch it’s scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here.” 
  * Well. 
  * That sounded bad. 
  * Skeletons were erupting from the ground, and Tim counted twelve. That was twelve too many in Tim’s opinion. The most disgusting part is that they were growing flesh, turning into man-like figures with grey skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes. Tim hoped that wasn’t how Jason had returned from the dead. 
  * The scarf, which had the scent, was tossed through the air. But instead of landing in the General’s hand, it floated through the air away from him, seemingly of it’s own accord. 
  * “What’s this?” The General yelled. 
  * Percy no. 
  * Why would you do this? 
  * “An intruder. One cloaked in darkness. Seal the doors!” The General yelled. 
  * “It’s Percy Jackson! It has to be!” Luke was yelling. And then the scarf— Percy— was sprinting towards the doors. One of the warriors caught Percy’s sleeve and ripped it, catching his scent.
  * At the last second, Percy slipped through the doors. 
  * Leaving Tim alone, hiding in the shadows. 
  * He wanted to slap Percy Jackson. 

  * Tim had to take the long way out of the building, which meant winding his way through the aquatic section of the museum, to attempt to get to the closest fire exit or something. 
  * The geek part of him really wanted to look at the fishies. 
  * The warrior part kept him moving. 
  * He didn’t want to know what sort of trouble Percy had just gotten himself into. 
  * Chances were he’d have to find out anyways. 
  * Tim really just wanted a cup of coffee and to go back to contemplating the meaning of life while laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 
  * But alas, he was attempting to follow an idiot who kept forgetting he was there. 

  * When Tim got into the Air and Space museum, he knew immediately where Percy was because of all the screaming. 
  * Mentally, he was slamming his head against every surface in sight. 
  * Physically, he was sprinting towards danger. 
  * But mentally. 
  * He was slamming his head onto the concrete hard enough to crack it. 
  * Was ‘it’ his head or the concrete? 
  * Tim was down for either. Maybe both.
  * When Tim was able to see what was happening, well...
  * He wasn’t surprised. 
  * Just disappointed. 
  * Multiple model planes were crashed on the floor. Zoë and Bianca were on the second floor, bows drawn. On either side of a massive globe, stood Percy and Thalia, weapons drawn. On top of the globe, roaring, was a massive, golden lion. 
  * Now. 
  * Tim hadn’t fought a monster yet. 
  * But gods, his ribs still hurt and he really just wanted to lay down in the corner and cry instead of fighting this thing. 
  * But alas, Tim began assessing the situation the second Zoë yelled out “No clear shot! Get it to open it’s mouth more!” 
  * Why the... why did they need its mouth open? 
  * And then it hit him. This was the Nemean Lion with it’s impenetrable coat.
  * They mouth was the only part of it that wasn’t so impenetrable. 
  * Percy was looking around wildly, trying to find a way to get it’s mouth open, before apparently seeing something, and yelling to Thalia to keep it occupied. 
  * Now Tim had to give Thalia credit, she was good, arcs of blue electricity shooting out of her spear the strike the lion. 
  * Whatever happened next, Tim missed. 
  * Solely because a small child, maybe seven years old, ran directly into him, crying. 
  * Tim looked down at the kid who was sprawled on the floor, clutching his leg, tears spilling out of his eyes at an alarming rate. He found himself kneeling, trying to comfort the child.
  * “Hey,” He said quietly, his voice calm and smooth. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 
  * The kid was still crying. Gods, Tim was bad at this. He just kept saying “it’s okay” until his mind came up with something else to say. 
  * “What’s your name?” 
  * “Mat- Matthew.” The kid gasped between sobs. 
  * “Okay Matthew, I’m Tim. Take a deep breath and let me help you.” He said, gently taking the child in his arms. He glanced over at the battle, where Percy was destroying the gift shop and Zoë and Bianca somehow hadn’t run out of arrows yet. 
  * Matthew was still crying, but it was more controlled now. “Okay, Matthew, let me help you find your mommy okay?”
  * Matthew was nodding. Tim clutched the kid to his chest, well aware that he wasn’t even twice this kid’s age. Jeeeeez. 
  * He looked around, trying to find someone who looked like they were missing a kid. About twenty feet away, hiding behind a column, was a couple with a baby. The dad was freaking out “Wait where’s Matthew?!” He yelled at his wife. She freaked out, looking around frantically. 
  * Tim turned to Matthew, pointing to the couple and their baby, “Is that your family?” 
  * Matthew nodded quickly. Tim ran over to them, glancing once more at the fight happening behind him, just in time to see Thalia charge the monster and get hit by a massive paw. 
  * Shit.
  * He approached the family, “Is this your son?” 
  * They nodded, smiles on their faces. “Thank you.” They were saying, but Tim was already running to the fight with the lion.
  * Thalia was down, and Percy was being an idiot. 
  * Wow, _so_ surprising. 
  * He saw Percy yeet his sword at the lion. It did nothing but get the monsters attention. 
  * And then Tim was close enough to intervene. 
  * With a running leap and a war cry, he extended his bō and hit the lion square in the jaw with a drop kick. He wasn’t expecting it to do anything, that’s what the bō was for. As Tim was thrown back, he used it like a pole vaulter would, before spinning around and sliding up the monster, slicing his blade (uselessly) against the monster’s paws. He stood up on the other side, watching as the lion looked around wildly in confusion, unsure where his new attacker was. 
  * Then he glanced at Percy, who was holding packets full of space food. 
  * Oh. 
  * OH. 
  * Percy needed it’s mouth open? Tim could do that. He ran to stand between Percy and the lion, waving his arms wildly. 
  * “HEY! LION! OVER HERE! YEAH THAT’S RIGHT! I DROP KICKED YOU IN THE FACE! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!?” 
  * The lion roared, that’s what. 
  * His mouth wide enough to throw space food into. 
  * And that’s exactly what Percy did, chucking four packets of space food into the lion’s mouth. 
  * It didn’t take the lion long to gag, and at that moment, arrows streaked down from the second floor, hitting the lion square in the mouth. 
  * Personally, Tim liked space food, so he was a bit offended that the lion hated the taste so much that it caused it’s demise. 
  * But then again, Tim was perfectly fine with pouring Death Wish Coffee into his cereal, so maybe his idea of what tastes good and what doesn’t is a bit skewed. 
  * The lion melted, leaving nothing but a glittering golden pelt. 
  * “Take it,” Zoë said to Percy. 
  * “What, the lion’s fur? Isn’t that like, an animal rights violation or something?” Percy said, staring at Zoë. 
  * “It is a spoil of war. It is rightfully thine.” 
  * “You killed it,” Percy protested. At this point, Tim just wanted to take the thing and get out. He seemed to be the only one that remembered the warrior things that would be coming after Percy very, very soon. 
  * Zoë was shaking her head, “I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur.” 
  * Percy did, and it shifted into a golden brown coat. 
  * Tim turned away from the conversation, looking for the zombie warrior things that were supposed to be hunting Percy. He was worried about the whole ‘nothing can stop them part.’ Mostly because he’d left his laptop behind and therefore couldn’t do research and therefore he felt powerless. 
  * He spotted them walking across the lawn, their grey uniforms making them seem somewhat normal. But Tim could see their yellow eyes. 
  * “Uh... Percy? I think those skeleton things are here for you.” 
  * Percy turned, “Wait? You were there?” 
  * Tim nodded, “In the rafters. Thanks for leaving me behind, by the way.” 
  * Percy looked guilty, “Sorry, I thought you were following Zoë and Thalia.” 
  * Tim shrugged, “It’s okay, I had no idea where you were until you grabbed the scarf. I still thought you were following them.” 
  * “Oh,” Percy said, rubbing his neck. 
  * “Are we going to worry about those things yet, or are you two gonna keep talking?” Grover asked. Bianca was nodding in agreement. 
  * “Right,” Tim said. 
  * “Go,” Percy interrupted. “They’ll be hunting me. I’ll distract them.” 
  * “No.” Tim and Zoë declared at the same time. Tim glanced at her, nodding. “We go together.” 
  * Percy started to protest. 
  * “You are both part of this quest now. I do not like it, but there is no changing it. You are members of this quest, and we are not leaving anyone behind.” 

  * Tim managed to get them out of the building without confronting the warrior things. After that, Bianca led them to the subway. 
  * They spent half an hour on the subway, trying to get away from a helicopter that was following them. In that time, Tim decided to attempt to get to know Zoë, given that his only interaction with her was him tackling her into the ground and her breaking his owl’s wing. 
  * “Zoë,” he began. She looked at him, interested, but she seemed slightly disgusted that he was talking to her. He contemplated his next words carefully. “During Capture the Flag... well I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re a very good fighter... I’m impressed. It’s not often people get the better of me in a fight.” 
  * He nodded, signaling that he was done with his awkward compliment. 
  * Zoë hadn’t spoken yet. She seemed like she didn’t know how to react to this. “Thy are also skilled.” 
  * Tim was surprised she’d even responded, much less complimented him back. “Thanks.” He yawned, “I’m gonna take a nap guys, wake me up when something important happens.” 
  * In Tim’s defense, he hadn’t slept properly for the last... 52 hours? An hour long nap on a pegasus doesn’t really count as sleep.
  * He drifted off. 

  * In his dream, he was standing in a junkyard. It stretched on for miles, and Tim seemed to be standing in the middle. He spun around. He was alone. He climbed a small mountain of debris, moving carefully. He continued to look around. 
  * What was happening? 
  * He turned. 
  * And stuck under some rumble, was the broken and mangled body of Bianca di Angelo. Green seeped out from her corpse, swirling water that threatened to consume him too.

  * He was woken up when the train reached the end of the line. They all got off. Tim couldn’t keep himself from looking at Bianca. 
  * He had a sinking suspicion that she would be one of the three that didn’t return from this quest. 
  * He pursed his lips. Could he trust his dream? 
  * They wandered through the railway yard, snow falling around them. Tim was cold, but late nights in the snow, staking out a case had steeled him for this. He wasn’t nearly as cold as some of the others. 
  * A homeless guy standing by a trash-can fire waved them over. 
  * “Well this is g-g-great.” Thalia’s teeth chattered. 
  * Conversation continued, but Tim was busy focusing his breathing into that one very weird technique Bruce had made him learn to resist the cold. 
  * “You know,” the homeless man began, “you’re never completely without friends.” You kids need a train going west?” 
  * That was oddly specific, but Tim went with it. His limbs were already starting to feel warmer. 
  * “Yes sir,” Percy said. “You know of any?” 
  * The man pointed. Tim turned. 
  * There was a freight train, devoid of snow. Also suspicious. The side of it read Sun West Line. 
  * When Tim turned again, the man was gone. 

  * The train was the kind that carried cars, so obviously they all got in the luxury cars. Zoë and Bianca were in a Lexus, Grover was in a Lamborghini, Thalia in a Mercedes. 
  * Personally, Tim had been in each of those cars before, and opted to chill out in a silver BMW, simply because the car had insanely comfortable seats. He might have hot-wired it so he could turn on the heated seats feature and the music, but if anyone asks, Timothy Drake Wayne had no idea how to drive, much less hot-wire a car. 
  * A knock sounded at the window. Tim turned to see Percy. Tim rolled down the window, “Hey, Percy.” 
  * “Hey Tim, Thalia kicked me out. Mind if I join you?” 
  * Tim unlocked the doors, “Come on in, the seats are heated.” 
  * Percy grinned, “Fantastic.” 
  * “So why’d Thalia kick you out?” 
  * Percy hesitated, “I figured out the reason she hates Zoë so much is because they tried to recruit her, and she didn’t leave because of Luke, and then Zoë said Luke would let her down, and...”
  * Wow, this Luke character was really living up to the Hunter’s expectations of men. 
  * Tim wanted to do better. 
  * “And then she told me to think about why Annabeth might join the Hunters except I have no idea why and yeah, now I’m here.” 
  * Tim nodded slowly, glad that he actually understood most of what Percy was just rambling about. 
  * “That’s rough, buddy.” 
  * Percy sighed, leaning back into the seat. “Yeah.” 
  * There was comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to the music. A song came on that Tim despised, solely because Dick had once forced Tim to listen to it every time he stretched and now Tim couldn’t listen to it without feeling his muscles burning in pain. 
  * None of the other channels had any good music. Tim sighed, pulled his phone out of his backpack, and started to connect it to the car. Percy was watching him with interest. 
  * Soon Heavydirtysoul by Twenty One Pilots was playing over the speakers, Tim turned to Percy with a shit-eating grin as he upped the volume. 
  * “Dude what are we listening to?” Percy yelled over the blasting music. 
  * “Bliss,” Tim returned, beginning to rap along to the incredibly fast beat. 
  * Percy was shaking his head, but smiling, as Tim continued to sing to the song. He knew his voice wasn’t bad, and he was a pretty decent rapper, so in other words he didn’t hold back. It came to a point where he was rapping so fast he could barely breathe, and Percy looked like he was desperately trying to figure out what was happening. 
  * It was only when the song slowed did Percy get an opportunity to understand what Tim was saying. Tim didn’t stop singing until the song stopped. 
  * “You got any songs you wanna hear now that you lived through 21 Pilots?”
  * Percy paused, “Uhm, not really. I don’t listen to music that much. Just play whatever.” 
  * “You sure?” Tim asked, “Cause if you let me do that, we’re going full emo.” 
  * Percy smiled, “I’m sure. That was fun anyways.” 
  * Tim grinned wickedly and hit play on “I Write Sins Not Tragedies.”
  * After about thirty minutes, Percy was well cultured to Tim’s ways. Even to the point where he would quietly sing along to the songs he could figure out the lyrics to. 
  * Tim was proud.
  * Tim was in the middle of jamming to “Save Rock and Roll” by FOB (feat. Elton John) when an unfamiliar voice sounded behind him.
  * “Ah yes, Elton John, one of my more successful offspring.” 
  * Tim whipped around, already ready to deal out some justice on whoever had just interrupted Fall Out Boy. 
  * It was the homeless man. Tim was getting the impression he wasn’t as homeless as he seemed.
  * “Of course, the others are quite talented too.” He said.
  * Tim paused. Who the fuck...
  * “Apollo?” Percy asked.
  * Apollo put a finger to his lips, “I’m incognito. Call me Fred.” 
  * Tim looked at Percy, conveying his confusion. Apollo—Fred, sorry— flicked his fingers towards the radio and the music quieted. 
  * Tim could imagine his face now appearing as a meme, the caption reading: “About to throw hands with a god.” 
  * “A god named Fred?” Percy asked. Tim was still glaring at Apollo for turning his music down. The god seemed oblivious, but Percy certainly wasn’t.
  * “Eh, well... Zeus insists on certain rules. Hands off when there’s a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister. Nobody.”
  * Tim didn’t reflect his sentiments. Mostly he was contemplating the best way to murder a god. Bruce might have a no-kill rule but Tim suddenly didn’t. 
  * “Can you help us then?” Percy asked, side eyeing Tim and shaking his head slightly.
  * “Shhhh, I already have. Haven’t you been looking outside?” 
  * Tim paused his murder plans long enough to glance out the window to see that the train was moving way faster than normal. “How fast are we moving?”
  * Apollo chuckled, “Fast enough. Unfortunately, we’re running out of time. It’s almost sunset. But I imagine we’ll get you across a good chunk of America, at least.” 
  * Percy asked about Artemis, and Apollo’s expression darkened. For a moment, he looked more like a god, dangerous, powerful. “I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don’t know that. She’s... clouded from me. I don’t like it.” 
  * Tim considered that. If a supposedly all powerful god couldn’t see another supposedly all powerful god, then doesn’t that mean that the thing shielding them from each other is more powerful than the gods?
  * “And Annabeth?” Percy asked, looking somewhat hopeful. 
  * “Oh you mean that girl you lost? Hmmm, I don’t know.” 
  * Tim pursed his lips, studying Percy’s expression. He seemed to be fighting back anger. Speaking of anger, Tim was supposed to be plotting a murder...
  * “What about the monster Artemis was seeking? Do you know what it is?” 
  * “No.” Apollo responded. “But there is one who might. If you haven’t found the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my Oracle.” 
  * Percy protested immediately, “But it’s your Oracle. Can’t you tell us what the prophecy means?” 
  * The answer was no. 
  * “Ah, look at the time!” Apollo exclaimed. “I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again. Remember what I said and when you return I expect a good haiku about your journey!” 
  * Apollo snapped his fingers and disappeared. The radio turned itself back on, though it was now playing “New Year’s Day” by Taylor Swift. Tim sighed and turned it back down. You just can’t blast quiet songs like you can with screaming ones. 
  * Tim looked to Percy, “Well, that was a lot. You’re not going to write that haiku, are you?” He had to make sure. 
  * Percy shook his head. “Definitely not.” 
  * Tim smiled, “Good.” 
  * There was a beat of silence as they listened to the quiet piano, the lyrics were saying ‘Hold onto the memories, they will hold on to you.” 
  * Tim got the impression that this song applied to these moments, sitting in the heated seats of an expensive BMW. He pursed his lips, “Percy, I hate to ruin the vibe here, but I think we need to talk.” 
  * Percy had this look on his face, like he wanted to talk too. “Okay..”
  * Tim sighed deeply, the in through the nose and out through the mouth kind of sigh. He didn’t want to bring this up. Percy hadn’t mentioned it after all, but it needed to be addressed. “What do you remember of Gotham?” 
  * Percy’s breath hiked. “You mean..?”
  * Tim nodded, “Yeah, the part on the rooftop.” 
  * Percy looked down, “About everything.” 
  * Tim leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling, before closing his eyes, praying for a quick death. 
  * “I... I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but...” Percy trailed off. 
  * “Go ahead.” Tim said, “You’re not an idiot, Percy. Whatever you put together about me is probably right.” 
  * “So... you’re Robin?” 
  * Tim slumped over the wheel of the car, slowly, like melting chocolate. He sighed again. That’s all he seemed to be doing recently. “Yeah.” 
  * There was another beat of silence. He felt a hand touching his shoulder, “You know I’m not going to tell anyone, right?” 
  * Tim rotated his head to glance at Percy, “thanks.” 
  * Percy’s words didn’t help the feeling of impending doom that had settled in his stomach. From what he knew, both Dick and Jason had managed to keep their secrets. Why couldn’t Tim be more like them? Why was he always the disappointment? 
  * “Is... are your entire family vigilantes?” 
  * Tim nodded, head rolling back and forth on the wheel. “So... Batman is...” 
  * Tim waited, knowing Percy could figure it out. 
  * Percy had stopped though. Tim heard the other boy shifting in his seat. Tim sat up to see Percy looking at him expectantly. 
  * “Bruce Wayne. Yeah.” Tim supplied. Percy’s face just screamed ‘woah, I was right.’ 
  * Percy nodded slowly, “And Jason is the Red Hood, who used to be Robin, but then he died and you became Robin, and now he’s not dead.” 
  * Tim inhaled, “That’s basically it, yeah.” 
  * “Wow.” 
  * “Yeah.” 
  * “Thanks, uhm, thanks for trusting me.” Percy said, looking Tim in the eyes. 
  * Tim nodded, though had it been up to him, Percy wouldn’t know this little secret at all. But it wasn’t up to him, and that fact was kinda pissing him off. 
  * There was another beat of silence. 
  * “Percy?” He asked. 
  * Percy hummed. 
  * “We should get some sleep. I think we’re going to need it.” 
  * “Yeah.” Percy sounded tired already. “Tim?”
  * “Hmm?”
  * “Now that I know the Robin thing... does that means we’re officially friends?” 
  * Tim chuckled, “Yeah, I guess it does.” 
  * Percy smiled, though his eyes were drooping. “Cool. You seem like a good friend.” 
  * Tim paused at the compliment. “..thanks. You too.” 
  * Percy didn’t respond, having fallen asleep in the time it took Tim to recover from the compliment. He chuckled, and reached into his bag, grabbing the compact blanket, unfolding it, and wrapping himself in it, before letting his eyes close and sleep to take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllllllll........ I hope you enjoyed my descriptions of Tim’s doneness. Idk if you guys can tell, but I wrote this during exam week, and therefore had a lot of nihilistic humor at my disposal. I read a head canon once that Jason’s nihilism was only second to Tim’s, who probably needs therapy tbh. Dick is a ray of sunshine and Damian doesn’t understand humor, so it’s not like they had much to compete with.
> 
> Also, I’m going on vacation until... January 5th? I’m not sure when exactly, but I’ll be on a cruise ship during New Year’s so like, don’t expect an update anytime soon. Sorry, but like, I won’t have service to write or post anything so this chapter is all you’ll be getting until the next decade....
> 
> Anyways, this next section is going to be me ranting about the Mandalorian, so if you don’t care about that stuff, here’s my goodbye: “thanks for reading, don’t forget those comments and kudos, they mean a lot” 
> 
> But the rest of you...  
The mandalorian has become my life. This is the Way. Baby Yoda is adorable, Mando is too hot for his own good, the finale had me shook, and I am in tears. If anyone wants to message me with good fanfiction, please do, I need it, I am desperate. I have spoken.


	8. Things Are Going BadLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back and let me tell you, having internet connection again is a blessing. The vacation was amazing, but not being able to read fanfics is depressing.   
Anyways, this is the chapter that really kickstarts a few major plot details, so I’m excited.   
Also, when I was writing this, I found a post and the general jist of it was that Tim and the rest of the batfam are so /human/ compared to the rest of the superhero community. There isn’t really anything that’s physically special about them. They aren’t invulnerable, the don’t have super strength, they are human. And for whatever reason I wanted to connect that with this story, because Tim, as a son of Athena, isn’t as powered as Percy and Thalia are. In fact, I barely had to change anything about him to give him his demigod powers, so in this group of two immortals, one satyr, and two children of the big three, Tim is the weakest. He’s vulnerable in a way that they aren’t. And so I started writing in all these weaknesses. I realized that each of them have these weaknesses and hidden fears that people (namely me) tend to gloss over, and in this chapter and probably the next few chapters, I wanted to fix that and show that vulnerability. Especially for Tim. 
> 
> .... if you read all of that, then here’s a gold star for you, cause that was long af ⭐️

  * Tim was standing on a hill, it’s hillside glistening from the light of the full moon overhead. It was almost tranquil. 
  * And then it changed, images of battle striking the landscape. Hellhounds growled, fangs dripping with saliva and blood. Furies swooped through the air like hawks on the hunt. Three children ran, stumbling, bleeding, down the hill. 
  * Tim swallowed. 
  * It was worse every moment, as the girl with black hair and punk clothes yelled to the others. “GO! I’ll hold them back!” 
  * The youngest of the group was screaming, her storm grey eyes alive with fury. “No!” 
  * The blonde boy grabbed the girl, “Come on Annabeth, we have to go!” 
  * She was crying, “Thalia can’t hold them off on her own!” 
  * “She’ll be okay.” 
  * And they were running down the rest of the hill. Annabeth tripped, tumbling. The boy helped her up. 
  * Tim wanted to help. He wanted to fight. But he was just here to watch. These events had already occurred. 
  * The two turned to to Thalia, who was being overwhelmed. She screamed, lighting splintering from the sky, striking the creatures attacking her. 
  * The Daughter of Zeus. 
  * So powerful. 
  * But not enough. 
  * She was overwhelmed, quickly. Annabeth was screaming at the base of the hill, being held back by the other boy. 
  * Lightning crackled from the sky, hitting Thalia and turning her into a massive pine tree. The tree at the crest of Half Blood Hill. 
  * Tim saw was a boy around 13, running up to the remaining two, immediately beginning to help them. 
  * Tim woke up with a start, hitting his leg on the wheel of the BMW. 
  * He took a breath. 
  * He knew who’d he’d just seen. That was Dick Grayson, six years ago. 
  * With Tim’s sister, Annabeth. 
  * Tim forced himself to relax, glancing at Percy who was still asleep. He looked like he was dreaming, his hands twitching occasionally. There was a knock on the window, Tim turned, glad he didn’t jump out of his seat in surprise. 
  * It was Thalia. 
  * Wow, she looked so different from his dream. He blinked. He rolled down the window. 
  * “Yeah?”
  * “It’s morning, we need to go.” 
  * Tim nodded, she walked away without another word. 
  * Tim woke Percy up, and judging by the look on Percy’s face his dream had been just as disturbing as Tim’s.

  * They found themselves in a town— Cloudcroft, New Mexico, to be specific. The ground was covered in snow, some of it sparkling white, some more like dirt than snow. The air was cold and thin, not that different from Gotham in the winter. But still, it was cold. Tim shamelessly took out his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. 
  * Percy had his Nemean lion skin coat, making him and Tim the only warm ones there. 
  * They stopped in the middle of the town, looking around. It didn’t take long for them to realize what was wrong. 
  * “Great.” Thalia grumbled. “No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out.” 
  * “There’s a coffee shop!” Grover exclaimed. 
  * Coffee? 
  * “Yes,” Zoë said. “Coffee is good.” 
  * _Coffeeeeeeeeee_
  * “And pastries. And wax paper.” Grover said dreamily. 
  * Tim was busy fantasizing about a massive cup of coffee. 
  * Thalia sighed, “Fine. How about you two get us some food. Percy, Tim, Bianca, and I will check—“
  * “Nope.” Tim interrupted, causing Thalia to glare at him. “I’m getting coffee.” 
  * Thalia sighed, “Fine. You three can get us some food. The rest of us will check in the grocery store for some directions.”
  * The agreement was to meet back in 15 minutes. 
  * Tim could finish so many coffees in 15 minutes. 
  * They walked to the shop, and the second he stepped in, his senses were filled by the bliss of caffeinated beverages. 
  * Waiting in line, which was short but taking forever, was awkward. Solely because none of them were talking, but all of them were looking at each other awkwardly. 
  * “So.... coffee?” Tim asked Zoë. 
  * “Yes. It is a good beverage.” 
  * Tim nodded, “I didn’t peg you for a coffee person.” 
  * “Neither did I.” 
  * Tim chuckled, “Trust me, with the amount of coffee I drink, I’ll be dead way before any monster can kill me.” 
  * Zoë had something akin to a smile on her face, but Tim was too scared to call it that. “I certainly do not drink that much coffee. I simply enjoy the taste.” 
  * Tim nodded, “At one point I think I cared about taste, now I just care about the caffeine amount.” 
  * They stepped forward. Grover ordered many pastries, and Tim got the impression he wasn’t going to share. He placed a hand on Grover’s shoulder, pulling him away from the counter, and started to order. “A black coffee, with as much espresso as you’re legally allowed to give me. A slice of coffee cake... um and then a hot chocolate and whatever you have that has the most blue things in it.”
  * The woman looked at him in confusion. “Blue things?” 
  * Tim nodded, “Yeah, Percy seems to like blue food, so if you have anything with blue food coloring or anything...” 
  * “We have blueberry muffins?” 
  * That seemed blue enough, “Sounds good.” 
  * She nodded and placed the order along with the pastries. Zoë ordered, getting a black coffee with no espresso and a hot chocolate. 
  * “That’ll be 36.21” The woman said, looking up from where she had finished placing the order. 
  * Grover paused, fumbling around in his pockets. “I uh... only have drachmas.” 
  * Grover glanced at Zoë like an immortal huntress would carry American dollars on the reg. Tim stepped forward, pulling out his wallet, then getting two 20’s from it. “Here.” 
  * She nodded and gave him his change. He stuffed it in the tip jar, leaving the waitress to smile. “Thanks.”
  * “No problem.” 
  * It took a little while for all the food to get in, but my gods it all smelled so good. Tim took a sip of his coffee, burning his tongue in the process. 
  * Zoë glanced at him weird. 
  * “It’s hot. Recommend we wait.” 
  * She nodded, as if it was an important battle plan. 
  * They walked outside to meet up with the others in front of the grocery store. Percy and Bianca were talking, and it looked kinda serious. Tim couldn’t see Thalia. 
  * When they got there, Tim handed Percy his hot chocolate and blueberry muffin, and the other boy looked so incredibly excited to have been given blue food. 
  * Percy was devouring the muffin, Tim had entered bliss with his bitter from way-too-much-espresso coffee, Zoë seemed quite content with her coffee, Grover was chowing down on wax paper, and Bianca was glaring at Percy with an outraged look. 
  * “We should do the tracking spell. Grover, do you have any acorns left?” Zoë asked. Tim had to admit that he liked her professionalism. 
  * “Umm, I think so. I just need to—“ 
  * Grover froze. 
  * There was a moment where everything was still. 
  * A warm breeze ruffled by, like fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and bronze sunshine. 
  * Zoë gasped, “Grover, thy cup.” 
  * Grover dropped his coffee cup, and the pictures of birds on it peeled off and flew away. A rubber rat on the railing squeaked and scampered off. Tim looked down, remembering his cup had birds on it too. He watched them fly away, fluttering through the air, but he didn’t dare drop the cup like Grover had. 
  * Grover collapsed next to his coffee, and they all gathered around him, concerned. Tim had some medical training, but it didn’t really cover what to do here. 
  * Thalia ran over, “What’s wrong with Grover?” 
  * “I don’t know, “Percy said. “He collapsed.” 
  * Grover groaned. Tim pressed a hand to Grover’s forehead. He felt fine. But everything about Grover was definitely not fine. 
  * “Well get him up!” Tim turned at the urgency in her voice, eyes widening upon seeing her out of breath, spear in hand, looking nervous. “We have to get out of here.” 
  * Tim was about to ask why when he saw what she was so worried about. The skeletons. He cursed, “Yep, we gotta go. Sooner rather than later, preferably.” 
  * They made it to the edge of the town before the skeletons caught up. Tim was working on a plan, slowly, and it wasn’t going very well. The main downfall to each plan was the ‘Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or hunter’ part. That was giving his some problems, though he had a few other, last resort ideas. 
  * The warriors had gotten some new clothes, and weapons. Namely guns. Tim wondered if lecturing them about Bruce’s no guns rule would work. 
  * He doubted it. 
  * They needed a plan and fast. Tim thought quickly as they approached. Thalia’s shield expanded and Zoë and Bianca drew their bows. “Back up,” Thalia said. 
  * Two more skeletons approached them behind. “Don’t back up.” Tim said. 
  * Grover started rambling about the Wild. Tim’s eyes were darting around, surveying the landscape, the warriors, and the fighters at his side. 
  * He needed to take charge.
  * “Okay guys, here’s the plan. Percy, they’re coming after you exclusively. There’s four of them, five of us, and one of us needs to protect Grover since he’s down. Percy, your coat will give you protection, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible. Stick close to one of us at all times. Weapons won’t kill these things, but they may slow them down. Thalia, you take the center charge with Zoë. Bianca, stay further away and fire arrows at them. Tell us if one of them sneaks up on us. I’ll try and keep Grover safe.” 
  * They all nodded and moved to their positions. Tim tapped his watch and his bō sprung to life, six feet of gleaming celestial bronze. He took a breath, watching the approaching warriors. 
  * Percy, Thalia, and Zoë all charged at once. Tim watched as they tore through them. 
  * It was over too fast. 
  * And then they reformed, less skin now, but still a problem. 
  * Tim’s mind was racing. He had three amazing fighters here, plus him, and yet there was no way they were going to win. 
  * His focus was everywhere, but suddenly it snapped back to Percy when he saw the teenager face plant into the street. “PERCY!” 
  * He found himself running to Percy, knocking bullets out of the air with his bō, spinning it and slicing at any skeletons he could reach. He sliced so much the skeletons might has well have been vegetables in a seven layer salad. 
  * The skeletons reformed by the time Tim reached Percy, and he found himself surrounded by skeletons on all sides. They made weird clicking and growling noises, and the grey skin that used to cover them was almost all gone, trying to reform with the bones, but not having enough time. 
  * Tim looked to Thalia, who was preoccupied protecting Grover, who had been left undefended. Bianca had joined the battlefield, fighting next to Zoë, a small knife in her hand. 
  * Tim knew, there was no winning this. 
  * But he stood his ground over Percy, who was groaning, but not dead, and Tim yelled at them, a fierce battle cry, before he charged. 
  * He struck in every direction, dropping low and hitting their legs before rising up and striking high. These things didn’t have pressure points, but godsdammit he was going to make some. 
  * He hit the knee of the closest one before rotating and striking the hip, using all the force he could muster. He smiled wickedly as the skeleton’s femur bone popped out. Tim grabbed it, yanking hard, pulling it free. 
  * He collapsed his bō back down as the skeleton crumpled, missing one of the vital bone structures used in standing. 
  * Tim gripped the bone, his knuckles going white, and then he swung it like a baseball bat. 
  * Now if you’ve seen any Thor movie, when the bad guy gets hit with Thor’s hammer, the villain falls over all dramatically after getting hit in the skull with a blunt, heavy object. 
  * Tim was so glad that was exactly what happened here, because in all honesty, he didn’t think this would work. 
  * The skeletons backed up after their friend didn’t return to the fight. “YEAH THAT’S RIGHT, I HAVE A BIG BONE AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!” 
  * He saw Thalia look at him weird. 
  * Tim’s attention returned, Percy was sitting up, seemingly okay, his eyes dazed. A brave skeleton approached them, gun raised. 
  * “Don’t try it!” Tim yelled, holding up the bone. The battlefield was at a standstill. He looked down, “You okay?” 
  * Percy nodded, “Yeah, the coat saved me.” 
  * The skeletons were unsure, wanting their prey but not wanting to get Babe Ruth-ed in the head. Tim didn’t blame them. 
  * And then the bone flew out of his grip, returning to the skeleton he’d stolen it from, who reformed and joined his buddies. 
  * And once again, Tim figured his face right now could be a meme. Tfw you’re fucked. 
  * “Okay, and now we run.” He grabbed Percy and hauled him to his feet, expanding his bō and slicing through the creatures once again, trying to get somewhere safer. 
  * Arrows whistled through the air, Tim could feel the hairs on his arm rise, which meant Aegis was in full swing once again. He glanced back just in time to see Bianca stab one of the skeletons, the blade digging in between the bones, before it burst into flames. 
  * “How did you do that?” Zoë asked. 
  * “I don’t know,” Bianca replied, nervously. “Lucky stab?” 
  * Tim doubted it, but he didn’t have time to think about that right now. He filed it away to think about another time, and continued retreating with Percy, weapons raised. The skeletons were avoiding Bianca now, instead using their numbers to press them back.
  * “Plan?” Thalia asked as they all retreated. 
  * Tim supposed he was the plan guy now. Only problem: he didn’t have a plan. 
  * They stood around Grover, who was still on the ground groaning. “A gift,” Grover muttered. 
  * Tim really wished he’d stop saying that, it was giving him anxiety. In his personal experience, gifts usually have bombs inside them. 
  * “REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!” 
  * Tim turned with wide eyes to see a massive boar come careening through the trees, thirty feet tall, with wild eyes that just screamed rage. It ran right through half of the skeletons, sending them flying into the trees, smashing them to pieces. 
  * “WHAT _IS_ THAT?” He asked, unsure if he should raise his weapon, run, or bow down to this thing. 
  * And then it turned on them, eyes still furious. Grover, suddenly much more conscious than earlier, yelled, “Don’t kill it!” 
  * “That’s the Erymanthian Boar.” Zoë said, sounding surprisingly calm despite her obvious fear. Tim respected this woman. “I don’t think we can kill it.” 
  * Tim rolled his eyes. Why were there so many things that couldn’t be killed? First Jason, then the skeletons, now this thing. 
  * “It’s a gift.” Grover continued. “A blessing from the Wild!”
  * Oh yah, real great gift right here. 
  * The boar squealed (was that even the proper word? Is there a word for massive-angry-boar-screech-that-is-definitely-worse-for-him-than-the-bass-at-a-rock-concert?) And then it swung it’s tusks at them, probably 2 tons of angry boar flesh just doing it’s best to kill them. 
  * Bianca and Zoë dived out of the way. Percy threw himself on Grover, pushing him out of the way last second. Thalia darted back far enough to avoid getting hit.
  * Tim? 
  * Well, Tim was too busy saying, “Wow, what an amazing blessing, I feel blessed—“ 
  * Next thing he knew, he was being slammed into the mountain side. 
  * The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Thalia’s panicked expression, yelling “Tim!” 

  * Percy Jackson was sledding down a mountain on a shield, the Erymanthian boar behind him. Thalia was ghost white and the entire situation was...
  * Exhilarating. 
  * They managed to skid to a stop, but the boar wasn’t as lucky, it’s weight carrying into a snowdrift where it landed with a huge POOOOF!
  * He was covered in small cuts and Thalia had pine needless in her hair. The boar next to them was squealing and struggling in the snow, only the tip of it’s bristly back visible through the snow. It didn’t seem to be hurt, but it wasn’t going anywhere either. 
  * Percy looked at Thalia, “You’re afraid of heights.” 
  * “Don’t be stupid.” 
  * “That explains why you freaked out on Apollo’s bus. Why you didn’t want to talk about it.” 
  * The punk girl in front of his took a breath and brushed the pine needles out of her hair before responding, “If you tell anyone, I swear—“ 
  * “No, no. That’s cool. It’s just... the daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?” Percy was smiling now. 
  * She was definitely about to knock him into the snow, but he was saved by Grover’s voice from above, “Helloooooooo?” 
  * “Down here!” He shouted. 
  * A few minutes later, Zoë, Bianca, and Grover joined them in watching the wild boar struggle in the snow. 
  * Percy felt like there was something wrong... 
  * “A blessing of the Wild,” Grover said, though he looked agitated. 
  * “I agree.” Zoë chimed in. “We must use it.” 
  * “Hold up.” Thalia interrupted, sounding irritated but also worried. “Explain to me why you’re so sure this pig is a blessing.”
  * Grover looked distracted, Percy felt the same. He was sure there was something wrong... but his brain was fried from his sledding adventure. “It’s our ride west,” Grover began. “Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?” 
  * Percy was about to comment that they’d be pig cowboys, but then his brain caught up with the situation. “Guys!” He exclaimed, looking around frantically. 
  * “What?” They all looked concerned now, alarmed. 
  * “Where’s Tim?” 
  * Thalia cursed, “He got hit by the boar when it charged at us.” 
  * Percy’s heart seemed to break a bit. He’d seen how fast the boar had been going. 
  * There was no way Tim could’ve survived that. 
  * “We need to find him,” Zoë said, looking determined. 
  * Percy agreed. 
  * He’d just made a friend of Tim. 
  * Percy refused to lose him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*


	9. dOnT bE mEaN HeS jUsT a DePrEsSeD cOfFeE aDiCtEd BaBy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. 
> 
> .....this is starting to feel like a YouTube Apology video  
One Second:
> 
> *clears throat*  
*leans back from camera* *a singular tear falls faintly down my cheek*  
I... I just want to make this video.. to say,, I’m sorry... I’m sorry to all of those I let down or the people who forgot about this fic... I know I let you all down.. for not updating for a month... it’s just... *long sigh* *looks down at notes* *tears* I was thinking about Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha okay now that I’m done with that, I really am sorry guys. Not like, Youtuber Apology video sorry where they’re sorry but like Not, but like, actually sorry. I didn’t mean to not post for a month straight, i promise. It’s just, ya know, one minute it was January, and then next it was WWIII, coronavirus, and a Disaster TM all at once, and then BAM its February and I’m just sitting here like ö wtfffffffff
> 
> Anyways, I have no idea when the next chapter is gonna be posted, cause I haven’t actually written anything for it (unlike my usual, months in advance writing) so I’m also sorry about thatttt...... anyways, Imma shut up and let you enjoy (read: totally not suffer through) this chapter

  * “I found him!” He heard the yell echo across the forest and was running in seconds. 
  * It took him a while to find where the call had come from, and by then all of his friends were gathered around Tim. 
  * Percy pushed through them, his eyes landing on Tim. 
  * Tim, whose eyes were closed, blood running down the side of his face. Percy instantly felt guilty for not protecting him. 
  * He knelt down at Tim’s side, ignoring the grossly broken limbs splayed around Tim, instead focusing on his friend’s face, despite the fact that Tim’s face wasn’t much better than the rest of him. 
  * A hand laid on his shoulder, “He is breathing, but just barely. He needs ambrosia.” 
  * Percy looked around, “Tim’s bag, it has ambrosia in it.” 
  * They all looked around for it, and Bianca found it not far away, the contents splayed out everywhere.
  * “Bianca, give him the medicine. I’ll repack his bag.” Percy personally didn’t want to leave anyone else to tending to Tim’s injuries other than him, but Percy was also the only one that knew Tim’s secret. If there was anything that would compromise Tim’s identity as Robin, Percy was going to make sure he was the only other one who saw it. 
  * There were heavy duty bandages, hospital type, in there. Percy knew Tim was going to need it, so he left them out. There was more medical supplies, and Percy momentarily wondered how many of these Tim needed regularly. Then he remembered how often he got injured doing demigod stuff, and applied it to running around in a mask and cape with people like Red Hood around. He’d seen the viciousness of Tim and Jason’s fight and the ruthless look that entered Tim’s eyes whenever he was in the heat of a battle, surrounded by enemies. 
  * Tim Drake was not someone to overlook.
  * He finished up, grabbed the medical stuff, and hurried back to Tim. Thalia was gently dripping nectar into Tim’s mouth. 
  * Percy could see the skid marks in the ground, where Tim had landed and torn up the ground. Percy gulped and stepped around a bush that had tufts of black hair stuff in it’s branches and blood dripping from the leaves. 
  * “Here, these might help.” He set down the bandages. 
  * “Where’d those come from?” Thalia asked. 
  * “Tim’s backpack,” Percy replied. He looked at Tim, he had no idea where to start with these. 
  * Zoë sat down at Tim’s side, taking the bandages at starting to gently apply them to the wounds, using the disinfectant to clean the wounds first. 
  * “GUYS!” Grover’s yell echoed across the forest. “IT’S ABOUT TO GET FREE! YOU NEED TO HURRY OR WE’LL LOSE OUR RIDE!” 
  * They all glanced at each other. There was no way they could move Tim in the condition he was in, the kid was barely breathing as it was. “Feed him more ambrosia and get him up, we’re not leaving him behind.” 
  * Thalia stuffed a square of ambrosia into Tim’s mouth and Zoë picked him up. Percy was going to ask if she needed any help, but Tim was so tiny, he couldn’t possibly weigh more than 100 pounds. 
  * Plus, Zoë looked like she had this. 
  * They rushed back to Grover, who was holding onto the Erymanthian Boar with all of his satyr might. Percy tried to ignore the way Tim’s leg flopped around, broken. 

  * They rode the boar until sunset, a painfully long journey. Zoë was facing backwards on the boar in front of Percy, with Tim in between them. It was hard to do first aid while on a galloping boar that felt about as comfortable as steel wool, but they did their best. 
  * The thing about first aid is that usually, Percy just puts some water on it and continues on with his life. But Tim wasn’t the son of Poseidon, he was the son of Athena, and water didn’t help him. 
  * “I don’t think we should give him anymore ambrosia, he is already smoking some.” Zoë commented, swatting away a small amount of smoke. “But he is still too...”
  * She trailed off, but Percy knew exactly want she wanted to say. Tim was still too close to death. 
  * Night was falling, and the boar decided that this random, very muddy looking creek was a good place to stop. Percy watched, slightly horrified, as the boar stopped drinking water and instead ripped a cactus from the ground and started eating it whole. 
  * “This is as far as he’ll go,” Grover told them. “We need to get off while he’s eating.” 
  * Nobody needed convincing. Thalia, Grover, and Bianca slipped off the boar’s back and started helping Percy and Zoë with Tim. 
  * They decided to make camp for the night, in the hopes that giving Tim more time to rest would heal him the rest of the way. 
  * When most of the things were settled, Zoë and Bianca having pulled sleeping bags and foam mattresses from their backpacks and the rest of them making a campfire, Percy took a moment to actually look at their surroundings past the first glance. 
  * They were in the desert, and to their right was a run down, abandoned town: Gila Claw, Arizona. Beyond that, was a massive junkyard, with enormous hills of cars, appliances, and scrap metal. It seemed to go on forever. 
  * “Whoa,” he breathed. 
  * “We’re going to have to cross it,” Thalia spoke up from behind him. 
  * “Of course we are.” 
  * Percy turned back to Tim and tried to see what he could do for his friend, not that there was much left to do. 
  * “The stars are out,” Zoë commented. Percy glanced up. Above them, millions of stars shone across the inky black night sky. 
  * “Amazing,” Bianca breathed. “I’ve never seen the Milky Way like this before.” 
  * “This is nothing, in the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution.” 
  * “You say that like you’re not human.” Percy commented. 
  * “I am a Hunter. I care what—“ Zoë was cut off by an owl landing in front of her, directly onto her knee. “Wha-?”
  * “It’s Metis!” Percy recognized. 
  * “Who?” 
  * “Tim’s owl,” Percy clarified. Metis squawked in confirmation. She seemed agitated. 
  * “What does it want?” Thalia asked. 
  * “I— I don’t know...” Percy reached out slowly to the owl. “Here girl,” He cooed, trying his best to draw the owl to him, though he was well aware that him and that owl were not best friends. 
  * Metis hooted, but did not move. Grover, however, leaned forward. “Woah, she’s beautiful.” 
  * “Yes, she is.” Zoë agreed, starting to pet Metis gently. “I apologize for hurting thee.” 
  * Metis turned her head to face Zoë before making a soft cooing sound. It seemed like there was no hard feelings. 
  * Grover leaned forward further, “What are you doing here girl?”
  * Metis turned her head again to face Percy, and his very first thought was that she was here to claw his face out. But then he realized that Metis wasn’t looking at Percy, she was looking behind him. Metis gently fluttered off Zoë’s knee and landed near Tim. She pecked at his shoulder. 
  * “Oh,” Bianca whispered. 
  * “He’s hurt, Metis.” Thalia explained to the owl quietly. Percy felt like talking to the owl was weird, but then again, he could speak horse and fish, so he couldn’t really judge. 
  * Metis nudged Tim’s head with hers and made what Percy could only describe as a whimpering sound. He glanced at the others. 
  * Then Metis started to glow. 
  * Percy had so many questions. 
  * A major one being, “Why is she glowing?” 
  * The others seemed equally confused. 
  * That’s when Percy saw it, the righting of Tim’s broken limbs, the way his skin seemed to take on a healthier tone. “She’s healing him.” 
  * The glow faded and Metis slumped against Tim’s head. If owls could curl up like a cat, that would probably be what Metis was doing, but instead she leaned up against Tim’s head and closed her eyes, exhausted. 
  * It took a moment for the group to recover from what had happened, before Thalia spoke up, “Check his wounds.” 
  * Percy undid the bandage on Tim’s arm, only to find nothing but a small scar in it’s place. He looked up to his friends with a smile, “It worked.” 
  * They unwrapped many of the bandages covering Tim’s body, but some of the bigger wounds remained, shrunken down, but still visible. Those were redressed and rewrapped. Zoë took a cloth in her bag and used it to wipe away the blood on Tim’s face, careful not to disturb Metis. Everyone other than Percy and Zoë went to sleep, leaving the two of them to the silence of the night.
  * “What happened to hating men?” Percy asked casually. 
  * Zoë stiffened. “...Tim is hurt, just because men are beneath me doesn’t me I am heartless.” 
  * “Ah, okay.” Percy nodded, wrapped a fresh bandage around Tim’s leg, which still had a pretty nasty cut on it. 
  * It was silent for a while before Zoë spoke again, “He is a good fighter, I thought he was new to being a demigod, but even a son of Athena couldn’t do what he can without training.” 
  * Percy’s breath hitched. Don’t spill the beans, don’t spill the beans, don’t do it. “Yeah, he’s from Gotham City, things get pretty hardcore there. Trust me, he brought me on the way over. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s had some sort of training.” 
  * Whew. That seemed like a pretty good not-lie. 
  * Zoë nodded, “I’ve been to Gotham on a hunt before. It did not go well. I cannot imagine living there.” 
  * “Me neither.” 
  * Percy looked Tim over a few times, “I think that’s it. We should go to sleep, tomorrow’s going to be a long day, especially if Tim doesn’t wake up.” 
  * She nodded in agreement. 

  * When they woke up, Metis was gone, but Tim was still completely out of it, his injuries still too great for his body to decide to wake back up.

  * Tim was dreaming. He had to be, because in front of him was a woman that was strikingly similar to Ariana, with beautiful black hair and brown eyes. Then her appearance shifted, and the woman had a heart shaped face, cerulean blue eyes, and blonde hair that was just slightly messy. 
  * He rubbed at his eyes. 
  * When he looked back up, the woman’s appearance hadn’t changed, but this time he could see a difference between the woman and Steph. This woman was older than Steph, her beauty was almost unnatural, the cerulean of her eyes was too blue, the shine in her hair was too perfect. He pursed his lips, realizing who this was. “Aphrodite.” 
  * She smiled and it was the unique smile of Cass, something Tim treasured because getting it out of her was so rare. It made him uncomfortable, seeing it on this goddess’ face. 
  * “What do you want?” He asked, his voice icy. He tried to picture someone else, someone who’s face wouldn’t distract him while he was speaking to Aphrodite. He needed to be alert, making sure he wasn’t focusing on that cute dimple—
  * He picked a face and watched, satisfied, as Aphrodite’s appearance shifted into the strikingly beautiful features of Janet Drake. Light brown hair, cold blue eyes, the face of the woman he thought was his mother until a week ago. 
  * He took a breath, he could work with this. 
  * Aphrodite continued smiling, but this time he only saw the ruthless business woman smile of Janet Drake. “Well, I just finished visiting Mr Jackson, oh what a tragic love tale that one is, and now I’m here to wake you up. After a little conversation of course.” 
  * Tim was fully expecting that, after all, he was staring into the eyes of his not-mother. “Then let’s get talking.” 
  * Aphrodite tilted her head to the side, and for a moment, he saw long blonde locks shifting off her shoulder. He focused harder on the image of Janet Drake. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Light skin. 
  * “Ooh, I see you’ve found a way around the illusions of my appearance. Very good. Very very good. Not many can.” 
  * Tim nodded, focusing on what Aphrodite was saying. He hadn’t heard Janet’s voice much in his life, so the voice didn’t match the appearance, it sounded something like Cassie’s voice, but with Steph’s Gotham accent. 
  * It was throwing him off. He needed to pick a voice and go with it. 
  * Aphrodite seemed to be waiting to see what he would do. Maybe he should go with something completely crazy... 
  * “Not many men can resist the charms of my appearance...” Aphrodite continued in the same voice. 
  * Okay. Imagining her speaking in a Batman voice wasn’t going to work, apparently. 
  * “Do remember, I am the goddess of love and beauty.” 
  * It was a test now. He needed to work off her powers. Picking Janet’s appearance had worked because he did indeed think she was pretty. The same probably had to work here for the voice.
  * _Okay....... nice voices to listen to... let’s go... who do I like listening to?_
  * The immediate answer was Steph. Or Cassie. Or— 
  * He smiled, looking Aphrodite in the eyes. ”You said we needed to talk?” 
  * “Yes,” She paused when her voice came a low and deep. “What is this?” 
  * Tim shrugged, “I needed to pick a voice. I picked Kon. If you have a problem with it, I suppose you should stop trying to sound like people I find attractive.” 
  * Aphrodite laughed, “If only I could, but I am afraid that is not something I can control. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” 
  * “Course it is. Why don’t we skip to the part where you start talking to me about what you wanted to talk to me about?” Tim was doing his best to ignore that Kon’s strong voice was coming from the perfectly glossed lips of his mother-not-mother. 
  * ... at least he was well aware that this was Aphrodite
  * ...hard not to be in this situation
  * BUT, she wouldn’t be tricking him like this. Nope. Nuh-uh.
  * “Ah yes, I have a proposal for you. Danger approaches the demigods you are traveling with. They have to cross through my husband’s territory and danger lurks there. Carrying around your half-dead corpse certainly won’t help them, though I admit your owl helped a lot. So I propose a we make a deal.” 
  * “And what would that be?” 
  * “A trade. I bless you back into complete health in exchange for...” She trailed off, picking at a stray eyelash. 
  * “For?” 
  * “Oh yes, your love life.” 
  * “My? My love life?” Tim wasn’t aware he had one. 
  * “Yes. Well... it will still exist, I love a good tragic love story, but the end will always be the same, pain and suffering.” 
  * Tim blinked. He lost focus on how Aphrodite was supposed to look and sound. She shifted into a glassy eyed version of Steph. “What does that mean?” He growled.
  * “You can love, I will always allow that. But everyone you love will leave you, it may take time, but each relationship, every person you ever come to love, they will leave. They might die, they might move, they might decide they hate you and never want to see you again. Any way it happens, if you take this deal, that will be the punishment.” 
  * Tim closed his eyes. There- how— he couldn’t possibly say yes to this. 
  * “Oh, looks like they’re on the move. That means the danger approaches quicker... decisions, decisions.” 
  * “I can’t—“ 
  * “You can’t? So you choose to just let Percy Jackson die? What about Thalia Grace? Bianca di Angelo? Zoë Nightshade? Grover Underwood? Without your help, they will all die.” She growled. 
  * He froze, tears in his eyes. “Don’t— don’t make me choose.” 
  * Her appearance shifted into Ariana Dzerchenko. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block her out. “You already chose once,” her Russian accent sounded in his ear. “Why not chose one more time? You got rid of me.” 
  * He snapped his eyes open, “Don’t impersonate her. You don’t get that right.” 
  * Aphrodite shrugged and her appearance shifted to a standard blonde hair, blue eyes. Nothing Steph-like about it. Tim sighed. “I’m just saying, Timothy, I thought you were a hero. I thought that Robin would sacrifice anything for others, the last one did. I guess I overestimated you—“ She began to leave the dream.
  * “Wait!” He exclaimed as Aphrodite continued to fade away. “I’ll... I’ll do it. I’ll take the deal. Let me save my friends.” 
  * Aphrodite smiled wickedly, and snapped her fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......... ya know, personally I don’t ship TimKon but like,,, we gotta put a LITTLE something in there for everyone ya know... besides, I refuse to believe that Kon’s voice isn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever heard in your life.   
Anywhoooooo, yeah as I said int he notes/summary/disaster at the top, I’ve been busy lately and January has been a month of DEATH and STRESS and NOT GOOD THINGS   
WELLLLLLLL i have also been wasting time thinking about a Batboys Star Wars AU where Dick is a Jedi, Jason’s a Mandalorian, Tim’s a Senator/Mafia Boss (don’t ask), and Bruce is also a Mandalorian with little tiny Damian being his foundling but uhhhhh obviously i haven’t written THAT either......


	10. The Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up and finds himself in the one place he doesn’t want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
Now I knowww that it’s like... March and stuff... but I have an excuse. Multiple excuses, actually.  
A. School  
B. Tornado  
C. Coronavirus  
D. SOMEONE (you know who you are) got me watching My Hero Academia. 
> 
> But alas! I have a new chapter!

  * Tim woke up slower than he expected. He was kinda expecting to wake up all dramatically with a big gasp and with someone crying over his body, but instead it was more like his eyes fluttered open and he found a nice view of someone’s butt and some scrap metal. He was slung over someone’s shoulder, and he was fairly sure it was Percy’s. 
  * Thalia was speaking, “I don’t like this place.” 
  * “Yeah, me neither.” Tim said casually. He felt Percy’s shoulder’s stiffen. He clambered down off him. Tim cracked his neck, trying to ignore the ache in his heart.
  * “You’re awake?” Bianca sounded surprised. 
  * “Yeah, but I’m not particularly happy about what I had to do to get here.” He muttered. 
  * Zoë cocked her head, “What did you do?” 
  * “Hm?” Tim looked up. That’s when he realized where he was. 
  * The junkyard from his dream. 
  * Percy put a hand on his shoulder, “Tim? What did you do?” 
  * “We need to go. This junkyard is bad. Aphrodite warned me about it before she woke me up.” 
  * “Aphrodite? You made a deal with Aphrodite?” Zoë asked, incredulous. 
  * Tim locked eyes with her, “I had no other choice. It was either all of you, or me. I made my decision. Now we need to get out of here before things go wrong.” 
  * He started walking in the direction they’d been going before hand, more focused on getting out than anything on the ground. He kept glancing to Bianca, trying to make sure she didn’t get crushed by any stray metal scraps. 
  * “Things went wrong the moment you made a deal with Aphrodite. Are you insane?” Zoë yelled. 
  * “Yes!” He yelled back, straight in her face. “Okay I’m insane! I’m sacrificing all the people I love just to keep you guys alive for a few more hours so yeah, I’m insane! I get it!” He snapped his mouth shut, turning back to the path in front of him. 
  * The others were silent. They walked further, and every once in a while, Tim would snap at anyone who picked anything up off the ground the second he found out that Aphrodite had warned Percy not to touch anything in the junkyard. 
  * He could feel the cold fury in his heart, the fear of what he’d just done. He didn’t want to lose anyone.
  * They crested a hill of cars, and Tim was relieved to see the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. 
  * “What is that?” Bianca asked, pointing to a thing that looked like a massive metal mesa. Closest to them was ten metal columns. “They look like—“ 
  * “Toes,” Grover said. 
  * “Let’s go around.” Tim decided, not wanting to get close. Thalia and Zoë nodded. 
  * “Far around.” Thalia added. 
  * “But the road is right over there. It’s quicker to climb over.” Percy protested. 
  * _Ping_
  * Tim, Thalia, and Zoë were all instantly on guard. It didn’t take long for Tim to figure out that Grover had thrown a rock at the feet. 
  * “Why did you do that?” Zoë demanded.
  * Grover cringed, “I dunno, I, uh, I don’t like fake feet?”
  * Cue facepalm. 
  * “Come on.” Thalia growled, staring at Percy. “Around.”
  * They walked all the way out to the highway, a good fifteen minutes in which Tim was left to his thoughts. 
  * He should not be allowed to be left to his thoughts. 
  * Gods, he was an idiot. 
  * What would happen to Stephanie? Would anything happen to Ariana? Why had he made that deal?
  * He clenched his fists.
  * That didn’t matter right now, he’d fix that mistake later. Right now, he needed to be in the present, focused on the task at hand. 
  * He unclenched his fists and looked around at the people around him. They were hot from the desert sun, sweat dripped off Grover’s forehead and Bianca was currently chugging a water bottle, but they were alive. That’s all that matters.
  * But if that’s all that matters, why were his hands shaking and he was having to take deep, controlled breaths in order to calm his rapid ones?
  * He heard the flapping of wings, and soon felt the heavy weight of Metis on his shoulder. “Hey girl,” he greeted, already reaching up to pet her soft feathers. 
  * Her weight was a comfort, something about the presence of his owl was calming him down. He sighed. The feeling of her claws in his shoulder was enough to bring him back into focusing on the real world. 
  * They stepped out onto the highway, and Tim breathed a sigh of relief. No one died. Yayyyyyy.
  * “We made it out.” Zoë said, relieved. “Thank the gods.”
  * Tim was automatically looking for wood to knock on. Unfortunately, there was no wood, just metal. Metal that was grinding together, making the worst sound he’d ever heard.
  * The metal mountain was rising, and once again, Tim found himself wishing he’d stayed home.
  * ...was he turning into Arnold from the Magic School Bus?
  * The metal mountain wasn’t a mountain at all, it was a robot. One massive robot. A bronze giant in Greek armor that looked ready to commit murder. 
  * And suddenly, Tim was really wishing that he was back home in Gotham, maybe fighting Scarecrow, or maybe just laying on the couch with Bruce, eating Alfred’s cookies.
  * He’d take either, really. 
  * “Talos!” Zoë gasped.
  * “Who— who’s Talos?” Percy stuttered.
  * Tim was wondering the same. This hadn’t been in the info he’d read on Greek monsters.
  * “One of Hephaestus’ creations.” Thalia explained. “But that can’t be the original. It’s too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model.”
  * Well that would explain why it wasn’t in the book on monsters. 
  * And then the machine drew its sword, one hundred feet of rusty, very screechy metal. 
  * Tim wondered if getting hit by the boar or that sword would hurt more.
  * Problem is, he doesn’t remember the boar and he doesn’t want to find out about the sword. 
  * “Someone took something,” he realized.
  * “Who took something?” Zoë demanded. 
  * Zoë immediately stared at Percy, who immediately defended himself. “I’m a lot of things, but I’m a not a thief.” 
  * But the thing was, Tim knew exactly who had stolen something, and it wasn’t the guilty look on Bianca’s face that gave her away.
  * It was his dream.
  * “Bianca, whatever you took, you need to put it back. _Now_.” He demanded.
  * “I—“
  * “Run!” Grover yelled. 
  * Tim’s attention snapped back to the giant, Talos took a heavy step towards them, all five gajillion pounds of metal screaming out in warning. 
  * They began running, though with the size of Talos’ steps, running was hopeless. “Split up!” Tim yelled.
  * Tim was separated from Bianca and wasn’t particularly happy about it.
  * _Without your help, they will all die._
  * He needed a plan. He needed to take down this robot now. He wouldn’t let anyone die. 
  * Not today.
  * A really dumb plan came to mind. Two problems:
  * It was really dumb
  * And he had no way to tell the others. 
  * He reached up and stroked Metis’ feathers. “Watch my back for me, girl.” She fluttered off his shoulder, making a small squawk on affirmation.
  * And then he was running again, feeling the power Aphrodite had given him for the first time since he’d woken up. He felt strong, stronger than he expected to.

  * Part of him remembered that Aphrodite was also a goddess of war.

  * He charged Talos, extending his bō and preparing to use it like a pole vault. 
  * He launched himself off the ground, preparing for the impact of hitting the metal of Talos’ armor. 
  * But it never came, instead a soft pink glow surrounded his body, cushioning him. 
  * He tilted his head to the side. 
  * You know, typically, Tim is not confused
  * But right now he had many questions.
  * The main one being, why was Aphrodite helping him?
  * He considered muttering a thanks, but given that he’d sacrificed his entire love life for her help, he didn’t think a thanks was needed. 
  * He’d landed on a chink in the shin armor of Talos, where a small amount of wires showed through. It wasn’t big, not at all, but neither was Tim. 
  * He used the extendable blade on his bō to cut at the wires, and hole large enough that a very thin and probably malnourished human could fit through. 
  * He climbed in, glad that Aphrodite’s protection was shielding him from the sharp metal of the wires and the occasional sparks of electricity. 
  * With Aphrodite’s help, this plan was a lot less stupid. 
  * In fact, he’d go as far as the say it was actually working. 
  * He was thrown sideways as Talos took a step— more like a stomp— forward, causing him to slam into a massive metal plate. 
  * He felt his head hit, but no pain came. 
  * Wow.
  * He would very much like if this pink glow would stay around him forever.
  * As he worked his way through the wires, occasionally having to cut around them and take extensive detours to avoid metal plating that he couldn’t get through, he wondered what exactly the rest of the group was doing. 
  * _Without your help, they will all die_.
  * He pursed his lips. What if he was taking too long get to the robot’s main controls and all of his friends had already died? 
  * He slashed through wires faster. 
  * _Sla—clink_!
  * He paused. Not another godsdamned metal plate. 
  * He worked around it, but quickly found that the metal plate was more like a metal tube. 
  * In other words, that was the middle of the “leg”
  * He needed to get inside. 
  * Only problem: the one tool that would be able to get inside was in his backpack. 
  * The backpack that was on the ground outside, because he had to set it down in order to get inside. 
  * Okay, Tim. Time to improvise. 
  * Improvise........... 
  * Now, 
  * Sometimes, when one can’t open a can or something, they just 
  * Stab it
  * Really hard
  * With a sharp object. 
  * He extended his bō, which was difficult in the tight space, and used the blade to stab at the metal wall.
  * It took way longer than he intended.
  * But he was in. 
  * The tunnel had a ladder, which was very convenient. 
  * He started climbing.
  * Something in the back of his mind told him that this is where things went wrong, yet he kept climbing, his mind reminding him of the prophecy.
  * _Two shall be lost in the land without rain._
  * _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_
  * He reached a small room, a control room he figured. It was at the top of the giant, and luckily he wasn’t afraid of heights, cause ya know, this was a _giant_.
  * He looked around the room for a moment, his plan was the sabotage this thing from the inside, so from there he figured,, why not destroy everything?
  * Then something caught his eye, a control panel. 
  * Now, anyone who’s ever met Tim Drake ever knows that when he sees a control panel, all other plans go to shit because buttonsssss
  * Don’t judge, okay? 
  * Approaching the control panel, he began typing, trying to figure out how to shut this robot down. 
  * _Clank_.
  * He paused. What was that?
  * It happened again. He turned towards the direction of the sound. 
  * _Clank_. 
  * He was prepared for a fight, but honestly, he had no idea what he would be fighting. Did this thing have internal defense systems? 
  * But instead of the internal defense systems he was expecting, one Bianca di Angelo climbed into the control room, bow strapped to her back. 
  * “What?” He asked. 
  * She looked up sharply. “Tim?”
  * “Bianca?”
  * “Tim?”
  * “Bianca?”
  * “What are you doing here?” 
  * Tim blinked. What. “I’m...” He gestured around him. “Sabotaging this thing.” 
  * She blinked at him. 
  * What was happening?
  * “Wait what are you doing here?” He asked her.
  * “Well... I was going to do the same thing.” She responded slowly. “How did you get in here?” 
  * “I climbed.” 
  * Sure Tim, you climbed, that’s not an understatement at all. 
  * “Oh,” Bianca replied. She looked to the control panel. ”Is that a control panel?”
  * Tim nodded. This was awkward. He turned back to the control panel, “It’s in Ancient Greek though, and it’s not that I can’t read it... it’s just I can’t type it.” He commented, his fingers pushing one button at a time at an incredibly slow pace. 
  * “Oh.” Bianca responded. “Why don’t we just rip out all the wires?” 
  * Tim paused. Truth? Because this was a really cool machine and he wanted to play with it more. But, that’s not what he said, because he knew Bianca wouldn’t take that as an answer. “Okay.” 
  * Bianca walked up to the panel and placed a small device on the keyboard. A grenade, Tim realized. 
  * “I thought you said we were ripping all the wires.”
  * “Ripping, exploding. Same thing.” She said, pulling the pin on it and moving back. “Now we run.”
  * Tim’s eyes widened. Did she just— dammit why couldn’t he have brought his bag so the grenade would be remote denoted at the least? 
  * Bianca was already running to the ladder, but Tim could hear the beeping picking up pace.
  * Too late. 
  * She wouldn’t make it to the ladder, much less make it outside. 
  * His eyes closed, the seconds stretching into what felt like minutes. He wouldn’t let his friends die. 
  * Aphrodite promised him. 
  * “Bianca!” He yelled, diving forward and tackling her to the ground of the control room, right as an explosion filled the room. 
  * Searing heat hit his back, making him scream out in pain, but he could only think one thing: 
  * Save Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.   
See you guys eventually cause I don’t actually have any of the next chapter written out and I’m still trying to write a part two for the Curse.


	11. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some real nerve don’t I? Disappearing for a few months and then daring to show my face again here with such a short chapter? I know, especially because this chapter will give you no hope at a l l. 
> 
> Whoopsies. 
> 
> But in my defense, I’ve been working on a rather amazing fic that you guys should definitely check out if you haven’t read it already. It’s where Tim makes a Batfam tik tok account during the Gotham Quarantine and I update daily (hence why I haven’t been writing this)   
Also, I’m probably gonna start posting a new fic that’s really dark and focuses on what I think Tim would be like as an anti hero sometime soon, but I want to get more of it written before I post   
And wowwww, you can really tell who my favorite Robin is, can’t you? *chuckles* what can I say? Tim’s an amazing bby who I would protect with my life and this fandom doesn’t give him enough appreciation so I have to make up for it.   
But anyways, take my shameless self promotion and go read QUARANTINED, it was created to make quarantine less depressing and therefore is just me shitposting for 55+ chapters straight, I promise, you won’t be disappointed

  * The explosion was enough to cause Talos to stagger to the side, faltering, falling, falling, falling.
  * “Go Bianca!” Percy yelled as he tried to avoid the falling debris.
  * “She is _inside_?” Zoë asked, horrified. 
  * It was in that moment that Percy realized why that was a bad thing. He cursed.
  * “How will she get out?” Zoë yelled, running alongside him. 
  * “More importantly, where is Tim?!” Thalia added. 
  * “Not again,” Grover said, grabbing at his hair. 
  * A large _CRASH_ sounded behind them, the final fall of Talos, they assumed. Percy skidded to a stop, turning, hoping. Had the automatron landed on Tim too?
  * _No_, he thought. _Tim is Robin for goodness sake’s, he’s dealt with far worse than a massive robot falling on him, right? _
  * “We have to look for them,” He said, already going back. 
  * They searched the wreckage desperately, yelling their names, hoping for anything to alert the presence of their friends. 
  * “_Squawk_” 
  * Percy turned. Metis. She was flying frantically over to him, Tim’s backpack clutched in her talons. Her eyes were wide, of course they were, she was an owl, but for some reason, it looked different. It looked like worry. Maybe fear. 
  * Metis dropped the backpack down at Percy’s feet and squawked in his face. 
  * “Where’s Tim and Bianca?” He asked her. 
  * She squawked again, lowering her head. 
  * That didn’t help Percy’s nerves. 
  * “Grover! Do you know what she’s saying?” He yelled to where Grover was currently trying to dig up some rubble that looked charred, like it might have been where the explosion had detonated from. 
  * Grover shook his head, “Metis is a creation of Athena, not a normal animal. I have no idea what she’s saying. I think only a child of Athena would be able to understand her.”
  * Percy deflated. Course. 
  * Part of him wondered how he’d managed to lose two children of Athena in the span of a week. That had to be some sort of record. 
  * They searched until the sun rose over the desert again, finding nothing. Metis swooped around over head, occasionally clawing at some of the metal, but when they dug there, they found nothing. 
  * Zoë sat down and wept. 
  * What? No no no, Zoë doesn’t cry. That’s not... that’s not right.
  * Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her sword into a large piece of metal, the clang causing Metis to ruffle her feathers in shock. 
  * Percy stared. “We can keep searching. It’s light now. We’ll find them.”
  * “No we won’t.” Grover said. “It happened just as it was supposed to.”
  * “What are you talking about?”
  * “_Two shall be lost in the land without rain,_” Grover recited, looking up at him with big watery eyes. 
  * Why hadn’t he seen it? Why hadn’t he noticed? He’d seen the way Tim looked before this, terrified, like he knew what was going to happen. 
  * They were in the desert. And Bianca di Angelo was gone. And Tim Drake was gone. And—
  * Wait, was he going to have to tell Batman? 


	12. They Lived Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs* its midnight here idk why I’m posting this, maybe cause I’m insane or because I finally finished the chapter and figured you guys deserved something nice as soon as possible

  * Tim felt like he was drowning, suffocating, he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was green. Green, acid, burning but healing at the same time. 
  * He heard a voice, calling him, but the suffocating green haze was too thick for him to make any words out. 
  * A figure stepped into view from the depths of the green, his eyes matching the fog around Tim. 
  * “Hello, young detective.” 
  * Ra’s. 
  * Tim tried to speak but the green stopped him. Lazarus water, he realized. Was he dead? Had he died? 
  * Then Ra’s shifted, his form morphing into something else, a woman with long black hair that moved like a slow moving river, black eyes with untold depths, and dark makeup. 
  * The woman grabbed Tim, holding him tight, her skin was tinged with the green. 
  * “Save me,” She rasped, and then pushed Tim away.

  * Tim gasped, waking up with a sick sense of urgency. He looked around frantically, trying to place where he was. It was dark, cold. There was someone nearby—
  * “Tim? Are you okay?”
  * Tim shivered, trying to regain his thoughts. Who... what... where? “Bianca?” He asked, his voice shaking. 
  * A hand landed on his arm, “Yeah. I’m right here.”
  * “Where are we?”
  * “I’m not sure... I’ve been awake for a few minutes but I think we got trapped by the debris...” 
  * Tim reached for the watch on his wrist, every muscle aching. His bō sprung to life at a simple tap. 
  * “Ow!” 
  * “Sorry,” Tim said sheepishly. It took a few tries, but eventually the small lights he had Beckendorf install in the rod began to glow, lighting up the space. “Better?”
  * Bianca was holding her nose where Tim’s bō had jabbed her, but other than that she looked fine. Tim sighed in relief. 
  * “Yeah. Your bō has everything, doesn’t it?”
  * Tim chuckled, “I tried to make it have everything. Beckendorf shot down a few of the ideas, though. Said it was impossible to put blades, a grappling hook, lights, gas canisters, AND sedatives in one weapon. I’m still not convinced though.”
  * “Why would you even need all of that?”
  * “I live a crazy life,” Tim responded, gesturing around. Speaking of around, they were definitely trapped by debris, surrounded on all sides by mountains of metal. There was a large beam above them that seemed to be the only thing keeping the debris from falling on them. 
  * “Really? Wow. I had no idea.” 
  * Tim’s eyes widened, “Was that sarcasm? I didn’t realize you Hunters were capable of such a thing.” 
  * She chuckled, “Sorry.” 
  * Tim grinned, reaching out to pat her arm. “Don’t worry about it, I was just joking. I tend to make jokes when I realize that I almost died.” 
  * Bianca raised an eyebrow, “...Aren’t you new to the whole demigod thing?”
  * Tim nodded, “Yeah, why?”
  * “I just... you seem accustomed to all of this. Fighting for your life everyday. Making plans in the thick of battle. Not hesitating to sacrifice yourself to save someone else.” 
  * Tim froze, “Oh... yeah... uh...”
  * “How do you do it?” Bianca asked. “How aren’t you scared?”
  * “I...” Tim blanked. “I am scared.” He admitted. “But I’ve learned that when your life, when other people’s lives are on the line, you can’t be scared. You don’t have the time to be scared.” 
  * Well, he wasn’t lying. 
  * “Lady Artemis blessed me with archery skills when I joined the Hunt. But you fight so naturally. Didn’t you come to Camp the same day I did?” Bianca continued. 
  * Tim looked away, “Yeah, but I’m from Gotham. You don’t live there without learning a thing or two.”
  * “Gotham?”
  * Tim looked to her, “Yeah. City up in New Jersey. Highest crime rate in America... generally considered a place you should not live in.” 
  * Bianca furrowed her eyebrows, “I’ve never heard of it.” 
  * Tim shrugged, “Probably for the best.”
  * A moment passed in silence. 
  * “Thank you for saving me,” Bianca said. 
  * “The grenade was pretty stupid.”
  * “Well I was going to use the controls like you were but since the keyboard was written in Ancient Greek I figured that I might as well just blow it up.”
  * “Maybe next time you should wait until we’re not inside it anymore.”
  * “Yeah...”
  * Another moment in silence. 
  * “Tim?”
  * “Yeah, Bianca?”
  * “You were glowing pink earlier.”
  * “Yeah? Did I look good?”
  * “Are you avoiding my question?”
  * “Technically you didn’t ask a question.”
  * He could see Bianca rolling her eyes. “You know what I meant. Why were you glowing pink? Did... did it have something to do with that deal with Aphrodite that you mentioned?”
  * Tim sighed, picking at his tattered shirt. “Yeah.”
  * “...what was your deal?”
  * “I don’t really want to talk about it.” Tim decided, before standing. Luckily, he was small enough that he only had to bend over a little bit in the confined space. “Let’s get out of here first.”
  * Bianca didn’t seem happy with that answer, but she stood anyways. Tim pointed his bō around, trying to find an opening in the debris that they could crawl through. 
  * Ten minutes passed and he and Bianca were getting restless, unable to find a way out. There was nothing, not even a small enough crack in the metal pieces to fit a hand through. 
  * “Agh!” Bianca yelled, kicking some of the debris. The ground shook. 
  * They both paused and stared at each other. 
  * “I’m gonna be honest, I’m not sure if you should do that again or not.” Tim said. 
  * Bianca was looking at where a crack had formed in the ground, “I don’t even know what I did.”
  * Tim walked up to it and poked at it with his bō, “Looks like geokinesis. Do you know your godly parent yet?”
  * Bianca shook her head. 
  * “Oof, well I’m willing to bet it’s someone with earth related abilities. Maybe Demeter...” Tim threw that one out there simply because he wasn’t sure if Bianca wanted to hear his REAL theory. 
  * “But doesn’t she do plants?” Bianca didn’t sound convinced. “Besides I remember my mom...”
  * Welp. 
  * That only furtherconfirmed Tim’s theory. 
  * Still, he resorted to shrugging. “We can figure that out later. For now, why don’t we keep trying to get out of here? If you can control the ground, you might be able to manipulate it enough to get us out of here.” 
  * Once again, Bianca didn’t looked convinced. “I don’t even know what I did. And what if I make the debris fall down on us?”
  * Tim considered it, “Well. Either we get out or we don’t. And seeing as I am a son of Athena and therefore basically powerless in this situation, I say we just go for it.” 
  * She stared at him. 
  * “Besides,” Tim added. “We already had debris fall on us once and look! We’re fine! What’s a little more gonna do?” 
  * Bianca continued to stare at him before sighing, “Okay. That’s a good point. But... what do I do?”
  * “I dunno,” Tim poked at the crack in the ground further. “What were you thinking about the first time?”
  * “I... was thinking about wanting to get out of here.”
  * “Mood,” Tim answered. Bianca didn’t seem to know what that meant. “So just, think about getting out of here and hopefully that will happen. Don’t worry if it doesn’t work though, it’s not like we’re even entirely sure you _can_ manipulate the earth.” 
  * Bianca sighed and looked at the ground. She stomped on it a few times with her foot. Nothing happened. 
  * As much as Tim wanted to watch, he didn’t want Bianca to feel pressured either, so he turned around and went back to poking at the debris with his bō. 

  * It was maybe an hour later when the ground shook again and Tim turned to find that a hole had opened up in the ground next to Bianca’s foot. He clapped in appreciation. “Good job.”
  * Bianca blushed, “Not really.” 
  * “I mean,_ I_ certainly couldn’t do that.”
  * She smiled sheepishly at him, “True.”
  * Tim leaned over the hole in the ground, looking down into the darkness. “Soooooo... where does it go?” 
  * Bianca paused, “I... I don’t know.”
  * “Well, wherever it is has to be better than here, right?” 
  * “I suppose.”
  * Tim looked around, “Do we have everything? I left my backpack on the ground during the attack... all I have is my bō I guess. You?”
  * Bianca shook her head, indicating that she had nothing. 
  * “Not even your bow?”
  * “No, it got crushed by Talos.” 
  * “Oof. Well, let’s hope there’s no monsters wherever this goes, otherwise we might have a problem.”
  * And with that, Tim held out his hand to Bianca, “Shall we?”
  * She took it, and they jumped in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read [Quarantined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265/chapters/55471618%20l) if you haven’t already


	13. Lamentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been foreshadowing this for a while now, but it was really subtle and I doubt any of you remember it, so I recommend you either go back and reread now or read the chap and then go reread. But like, Tim’s a smart boi and he didn’t forget my foreshadowing so he put all the pieces together really quickly.
> 
> Also this is very angsty, I feel no shame about that

  * Percy sat in a canoe with Zoë, heading upstream being pushed by naiads. 
  * Zoë had been quiet ever since the attack, and when she did speak it was broken, like she was afraid of speaking too much. 
  * “What happened to Bianca wasn’t your fault,” Percy told her. “It was my fault. I let her go into that thing.” 
  * Zoë’s shoulder’s slumped, “No, Percy. I pushed her into going on this quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood and she had a kind heart as well. I... I thought she would be the next lieutenant.”
  * “But you’re the lieutenant.” 
  * “Nothing can last forever, Percy. For over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger...”
  * “You can’t blame yourself for that,” Percy told her, despite being well aware that he was blaming himself for Annabeth, Bianca, and Tim all at once. 
  * “If I had insisted on going with her—“
  * “You think you could’ve fought something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There’s nothing you could’ve done.”
  * Zoë didn’t look convinced. 
  * Several moments passed in silence. 
  * “Tim...” Zoë spoke. “You knew something about him, didn’t you? He has skills I’ve never seen before, even in warriors far grander than him.”
  * Percy paused. Something told him that he could trust Zoë with this... “You said you’ve been to Gotham on a hunt... when?”
  * Zoë looked at him strangely, “Several years ago.”
  * “Have you heard of Batman?”
  * Zoë stiffened, “Of course.”
  * “Tim... Tim was his partner. Robin.” 
  * Zoë looked like she’d just been hit with a train. “Tim... Robin... was a demigod?”
  * “Yeah. He took me to Gotham on the way over and some stuff happened and I accidentally found out. But... yeah. That’s why he had those medical supplies, why he always seemed ready for anything...”
  * Zoë still looked shocked, “Robin is one of the few male heroes Lady Artemis respects. His skill has always demanded respect despite his youth. I can’t believe... a hero such as he should not have fallen to such a simple adversary.”
  * Percy looked around at the cliffs surrounding the river, “Yeah.”
  * Percy didn’t say aloud that part of him felt like Tim wasn’t gone. He couldn’t help but remember the way Tim’s brother Jason had apparently come back from the dead. Maybe... maybe he would be seeing Tim again. 
  * ...but something told him he wouldn’t have the same luck with Bianca. 

  * The tunnel dropped them into a river. 
  * Not just any river, either. 
  * It was filled with black liquid, shining and freezing cold, it seemed to have a voice too, calling out to him, urging him to give up. 
  * Tim didn’t understand how he’d survived the fall, maybe the river had spared them from death so it could torture them now. 
  * Wailing filled his ears, he found his fingers slipping from Bianca’s, somehow the screams were worse than the cold. 
  * They told him of every moment in his life, when he’d felt like giving up, when his muscles shook or a villain was too strong to beat. They screamed at him that he was weak, that he stood no chance, and he found himself listening. He wanted to sink, to stop floating on the surface of the icy water and let himself die here. 
  * Death would be easier anyways. 
  * Aphrodite’s voice filled his ears, “..._everyone you love will leave you, it may take time, but each relationship, every person you ever come to love, they will leave. They might die, they might move, they might decide they hate you and never want to see you again. Any way it happens, if you take this deal, that will be the punishment._” 
  * The words were meant to fill him with despair, he knew it, because every other voice he heard was doing the same, but there was something in Aphrodite’s words that pulled him back to the surface. 
  * His deal. 
  * He’d sacrificed his love to save his friends. 
  * Bianca was his friend.
  * So what the hell was he doing? 
  * He gasped at the surface, lungs pulling in acidic air that he knew would fill his nightmares, but he pushed through. 
  * Bianca. 
  * He looked around, forcing himself to block out the terrible voices that were calling louder now. He wouldn’t listen to their calls, even though they wanted to drag him down, down, down—
  * Down. 
  * If Bianca wasn’t on the surface, then she’d given in to the voices, the calls of the frigid water around them. 
  * Tim took a breath and dove under, hoping that the cold wouldn’t affect his ability to hold his breath. 
  * Never in Tim’s life had he needed as much of Batman’s training than he did on this quest. 
  * He felt around blindly, trying to find Bianca, hoping that she wouldn’t be far. The river was flowing faster than he realized, dragging them down, down, down. He didn’t want to stay here long. 
  * _Life is despair_, the river screamed at him. 
  * _Yeah, tell me something I don’t know. _He responded. 
  * The river was silent for a moment. _Ha_, fight misery with your own personal depression. 
  * Then he felt it, a slip of fabric on his fingertip. He kicked harder in the water, grasping for Bianca. 
  * _Got you_, he thought, and then kicked towards the surface. 
  * The river had began calling to him again, wailing louder, begging him to go back under, to stop fighting. It reminded him of his weakness, how he’d never been as good as Dick or Jason, how he would always be third, how his parents had left him alone for weeks at a time, no one cared—
  * Wrong. 
  * Someone did care. 
  * Bruce cared. 
  * Bruce needed him to come back home. 
  * Tim had told him that he would come back home. 
  * Bruce couldn’t lose another son and Tim was going to make sure that that didn’t happen. 
  * His head breached the surface of the water and he felt his lungs fill with sulfurous air. He opened his eyes, looking immediately to Bianca. 
  * Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed, her body shook with every twist of the water around them, but she didn’t seem to be breathing. 
  * Oh hell no. 
  * Tim looked around desperately, his mind set on one goal and one goal only: Get out of this damn water. 
  * Shore. He could see land. It was black and glittering, just like the water itself, but it was solid. He wrapped his arm around Bianca and pushed through the rapid current, eyes trained on the shore. 
  * _You’ll never make it. You are too weak. You might as well give up_.
  * Tim gritted his teeth. No. He’d heard those words plenty of times before in his own head. Outside of this damn river. He hadn’t given in then, and he wasn’t going to give in now. 
  * “Watch. Me.” He told the water, repeating the same words he said to himself anytime he thought he couldn’t do something. Because he could do whatever he put his mind to. He was Tim Motherfucking Drake. He was Robin. He was the son of Athena. This river of misery didn’t stand a chance. 
  * He grasped the shore, curling his fingers around the solidity. It was sharp— glass he realized. But it was still land, and land was better than the water. 
  * He hauled himself up, dragging Bianca with him. He could feel himself shaking from head to toe, the effort of having fought against the river for so long was hitting him now, but he ignored it. 
  * He turned Bianca on her side, hitting her back a few times to remove the water from her lungs, before turning her back to the center. He didn’t waste any time, not worrying about all of that Hunter of Artemis shit, and placed his mouth over hers, plugging her nose. He breathed, once, twice, three times, four times, pushing air through her lungs. 
  * Come on, aren’t you supposed to be immortal? 
  * She gasped, coughing, rolling to her side and spitting up water. 
  * Tim smiled, and he could feel the way the river next to him recoiled away. “Ya know, I said that wherever the tunnel brought us couldn’t be worse than being trapped under debris, and I’m pretty sure that I was wrong.” 
  * Bianca was blinking up at him, body shivering, “Sorry... where—“ She coughed again. “Where are we?”
  * Tim looked around. “Best guess? Hell.”
  * She stared, eyes wide. 
  * “Just saying, this place is exactly what I picture when I think Hell. I mean,” he picked up a piece of glass. “Beaches of glass? Rivers of depression? Sulfurous air? I think Satan would have a party here.” 
  * Bianca coughed again, but she sat up, looking around the place she’d landed them in. “Do... do you still believe in all of that? Now that you know the gods are real?”
  * Tim blinked, “Oh, well I never... I never actually went to church. I had pretty deadbeat parents, didn’t exactly get a religious experience in my youth. But if the Greek gods are real, I don’t see why other religions wouldn’t exist as well. Maybe there’s Norse or Hindu gods roaming around the world. That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”
  * “I don’t think so. Sounds like we’d get into wars.”
  * Tim considered it, “Yeah... good point. Do you think the gods ever get into land disputes? Like, the Greeks were here first! Go away, we don’t want you Egyptians here!” 
  * Bianca chuckled, “Maybe.”
  * A beat of silence passed as they looked around them. 
  * “So... is this really Hell?” She asked. 
  * “I think it’s the Greek version,” Tim said, throwing the piece of glass in his hand into the river. “Tartarus.”
  * The world around them seemed to shake at the name, as if confirming it. 
  * “How... how did I bring us here?” Bianca’s voice was still shaking. 
  * “Well, I have two theories. One: bad luck. Really, _really_ bad luck. Or two: We’re meant to be here.”
  * “Why would we be meant to be here?”
  * Tim considered it, “Because I don’t think you can just, _open_ a tunnel into Tartarus on accident. That and some things are starting to make more sense to me.”
  * “Like what?”
  * Tim took a deep breath of the sulfurous air, feeling it burning in his lungs. He pulled himself to his feet and held out a hand for Bianca. She took it and stood next to him on the bank of the River Cocytus. 
  * “Because, Tartarus is linked to the Underworld. And because I think you’re a daughter of Hades. And the Oracle at Delphi called me the Champion of Hades. And Hades runs the Underworld. And Jason was brought back to life, meaning he was pulled from the Underworld. And Jason said he could feel something was wrong with the world. _And_ I’ve been having dreams lately about this green liquid, and I’m willing to bet that it’s Lazarus water I’ve been seeing. And Lazarus water can bring things back to life, like what I think it did to Jason. _And_ I think it’s infected the Rivers of the Underworld—“ Tim said, pointing to the River Cocytus in front of him, whose black currents were tinged with green. “And I think we were brought here to fix it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, here’s a link to [Quarantined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265/chapters/55471618)  
And [here’s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490672/chapters/59114389) a link to the new anti-hero Tim Drake fic I just started 
> 
> Why am I trying to balance three fics at once? Bruh, idk. And btw, it’s actually four and I am dying


	14. When life gives you Tartarus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s February. I didn’t actually lose track of time this time around, I just *counts on fingers* started 10 other wips and completely forgot I was doing this one. Whoops. 
> 
> Anyways, someone left a really nice and excitable comment asking when the next chapter would be and I felt bad about forgetting about this so I actually wrote the chapter lol. Here ya gooooo

  * “How close are they?” Percy asked. Grover hadn’t said it aloud, but it was clear he could smell monsters. 
  * “Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us... the scent could probably carry on for miles. But it’s coming from several directions. I don’t like that.” Grover replied. He looked like he wanted to say something else. 
  * “What else?” Percy asked, because he knew his best friend and he also knew that he didn’t want any more surprises than absolutely necessary. 
  * “I’m not sure... they smell... off.”
  * “What does that mean?” Thalia asked. 
  * Grover frowned, “Like... acidic. It’s not something I’ve smelled before.” 
  * “Is it bad?” Percy continued. 
  * Grover sniffed the air further, “I don’t know. Maybe not inherently? But with monsters, it can only be bad.”
  * “Great,” Percy said, sighing. It was already Wednesday, only two days until the winter solstice, and they still had a long way to go. They didn’t need anymore monsters. And if something was different about these monsters... 
  * Part of him wondered if Tim would know what to do here. 
  * “There’s a snack bar in the visitors center,” Thalia told them. 
  * “You’ve been here before?”
  * “Once, to see the guardians.” Thalia pointed to where tourists were clustered around two large bronze statues. “They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built. A gift from Athena.” 
  * Athena... if the goddess didn’t hate Percy enough for losing Annabeth, she certainly wouldn’t be happy about him letting Tim die.
  * No, stop that. Focus. 
  * Thalia explained that the statues didn’t do anything at all, but mortals could tell there was something special about them. Percy couldn’t help but think about the last big metal statue they’d run into...
  * “Let us find the dam snack bar.” Zoë said. “We should eat while we can.”
  * Grover cracked a smile, “The dam snack bar?”
  * Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"
  * "Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."
  * Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."
  * Maybe it was because they were all exhausted— both physically and emotionally— but Percy couldn’t help it, he started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at them. "I do not understand."
  * "I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.
  * "And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt.”
  * “Moooooo”

  * Tim did not like Tartarus. 
  * For multiple reasons. 
  * But the monsters were certainly one of the biggest reasons. 
  * He didn’t even know what he was fighting currently. Only that it had claws and wings and was shrieking at him—
  * “WILL YOU SHUT UP!” He yelled at it, slicing his bō through the air in a large arc. It cut straight through the monster and disintegrated it. 
  * Bianca was looking at him weird. 
  * “What?”
  * “Nothing,” She replied. 
  * “What?” He insisted further. 
  * She shrugged, “It’s nothing, really. I’ve just never seen anyone yell at monsters the way you do.”
  * He furrowed his eyebrows and brushed the monster dust off his tattered clothes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”
  * She shook her head, “It’s not a bad thing. It just seems like you don’t care. Like the monsters don’t scare you.”
  * He stared for a moment, “Well, I mean they do scare me. But what better way to kill monsters than to confuse them?”
  * She smiled at him, “I’ll keep that strategy in mind.”
  * He returned the expression, “Well, since it seems we’re gonna be fighting a lot of monsters in here, you can take some lessons from a pro.”
  * She looked around at the landscape, “Yeah... it’d be nice if I had a weapon though. Feels like you’re doing all the work.” 
  * Tim frowned, looking at the bō in his hands. “Well, I am doing all the work.”
  * Bianca glared at him, “Not helping.” 
  * He smirked, “I wasn’t done. I’m doing all the work right now because without a weapon, you can’t really fight these things. But at some point, chances are I’m going to get hurt. That’s when I’ll need you more than anything. Down here, we have to have each other’s backs. And if that means I do all the work right now, then so be it. Who knows, maybe we’ll find you a weapon soon.” 
  * Bianca seemed to be considering it, which was more than he was expecting to be honest. “That... kinda makes sense. But where are we going to get a weapon down here?” She gestured around to the landscape. 
  * Well. 
  * That was a pretty good point actually. 
  * Tartarus was all jagged cliffs and rivers of death and sulfurous air. There was nothing here that would help them. 
  * But still, optimism. Or... such incredible pessimism than even the river of lamentation can’t out lament you. 
  * He shrugged, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Or burn it. Either would work.” 
  * “What?” Bianca asked. 
  * “Oh,” Tim kicked at the dirt before continuing on the path he’d chosen earlier. “That’s called a malaphor. It’s where you mix two idioms together into a new one. Usually it doesn’t make sense. In this instance, burning the bridge when we get to it means we’ll deal with it when we get there, but we’ll probably mess it up at the same time.”
  * “I think I’d rather we cross the bridge safely than burn it,” She replied. 
  * “Yeahhhhh, probably for the best.” 
  * They walked in silence for a bit longer before Tim started laughing a bit. 
  * “What are you laughing about?”
  * “I just remembered a really bad malaphor my brother uses. There’s more than one way to swing a cat in here. I’ve never been able to figure out what it means, but he says it all the time.”
  * Bianca smiled, “The bridge one makes sense at least, but why would anyone swing cats?”
  * “Exactly!” Tim was about to go on a tangent about his many theories on what the malaphor could mean when Bianca pointed at something in the distance. 
  * “What is that?”
  * He paused, squinting. The hazy atmosphere wasn’t helping at all, but... “Looks like a building.”
  * “How... how would a building get down here?”
  * “I dunno, maybe there’s some monster down here who decided to try his hand at architecture instead of killing demigods.” He replied. 
  * “Should we go check it out?”
  * Tim considered it for a moment. “Yeah. If there’s no monsters in it then we might as well crash there for a bit.”
  * “And if there are monsters?”
  * Tim inhaled slowly, the air burning in his lungs. “Then we run. Or fight. Whichever means we die less quickly.”
  * “This seems like another bridge situation.”
  * “...it kinda is.” Tim smiled and held out his fist to her. 
  * Bianca stared at it, “What am I supposed to do with that?”
  * Tim raised an eyebrow, “It’s... a fist bump.”
  * “Why would we bump fists?” 
  * Tim cocked his head to the side, “You sure you’re a teenager in the 21st century?”
  * “That doesn’t explain why you want me to fist bump you,” Bianca pointed out. 
  * Tim sighed, exasperated. “It’s usually a greeting but I always fist bump my brother as a good luck, come on.” He grabbed her hand and bumped it against his. “See? Now we’re safe. Let’s go.” 
  * If confusion could be heard, then that’s exactly what he was hearing from Bianca behind him as he trekked towards the building. He readied his bō to attack any monsters that they may or may not run into. 

  * Tim stared at the building for a long time. Longer than strictly necessary. But in his defense, Bianca was staring too. 
  * “This definitely doesn’t belong in Tartarus.” She helpfully said. 
  * “Nope.” Tim replied, moving forward to run his fingers along the stone. 
  * “What is it exactly?”
  * Tim hummed, “I think it’s a temple.”
  * Bianca considered it, “To who?”
  * “I’m not sure. Most of the detailing has been destroyed. Let’s go inside, there might be something else in there that can help us.” 
  * They walked inside, carefully checking for any monsters, but from what Tim could tell, monsters were avoiding this temple at all costs. Tim didn’t blame them... it was radiating power. 
  * The first thing Tim noticed inside the building was that while most of the interior decoration was either destroyed or damaged beyond repair, a large fire stood in the middle, blue flames flicking up towards the ceiling. 
  * “Woah,” he breathed. This temple felt like it was doing a lot more than warding off monsters. The air felt cleaner, it burned his lungs less, and it was cooler too. Less like a burning hell pit and more like a hot summer day with a cool breeze running through it. He felt more relaxed, kinda like he was free from his responsibilities. 
  * He could see that the temple, or maybe the fire, was affecting Bianca too. She approached the fire slowly, her dark eyes reflecting the blue flames. “It’s beautiful...”
  * “Yeah.” Tim replied, forcing his gaze away from the fire. He needed to focus. What was so powerful about this temple? What did the blue flames symbolize? And more importantly, was there anything here that could help him? 
  * “Tim,” Bianca whispered and Tim turned to her in confusion. She was standing right in front of the fire, the blue flames casting her in an eerie blue light. “I... I feel connected to this. I don’t know how to explain it exactly, but I...”
  * Tim noticed a large chest several meters behind Bianca, tucked away in the corner. He slowly approached it as Bianca continued. 
  * “It’s like I can hear it,” she whispered. 
  * “What like a tuning fork?” Tim asked, as he got closer to the chest. 
  * There wasn’t an answer for a minute. He glanced over his shoulder at her, to see that she was busy waving her hand through the blue flames. 
  * Okay......
  * Well, whatever floats your boat. 
  * He turned back to the large chest, and studied it. It was made of black wood with white detailing, small images of wars and death and funerals telling stories across the wood. It had a giant lock in the center, with a symbol that Tim instantly recognized. 
  * A bident. 
  * The weapon of Hades. 
  * He looked back at the fire, where Bianca was still standing. No wonder she felt connected to it. 
  * This was a temple to Hades. 
  * Tim looked back down at the chest, and undid the latch. 
  * Look, Tim was a small guy, but he was by no means weak. Opening the chest should have been easy. 
  * Instead, he felt like he was trying to drag an elephant across the room. 
  * If Bianca heard his struggles, she didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed by that, or grateful. 
  * With a grunt verging on a shout, Tim managed to push the lid of the chest all the way open. 
  * Inside, lay several items, all of which had Tim’s eyes widening once he recognized them. 
  * The first was a pouch, which peaking out of it, Tim could see fruit. Ripe, delicious looking, fruit. Food. 
  * The next was a bracelet, which wasn’t particularly interesting, aside from the fact that it was glowing a faint white color. 
  * The next was arguably more impressive than the other two, being a glittering diamond the size of Tim’s hand. 
  * And the last thing he saw was on the bottom of the chest, a weapon forced in dark, cold metal. It didn’t take him long to recognize it as a scythe. The tool of a Grim Reaper. 
  * Tim didn’t touch any of it
  * Honestly, he was kinda scared to.
  * The fruit was too ripe to not be sus, the bracelet was glowing, the diamond was... a diamond the size of his hand, OF COURSE that is gonna be sus, and the scythe just gave off a “don’t fuck with me” energy. 
  * So he left the lid to the chest open, and walked back to Bianca’s side. 
  * “So... figured out what’s happening yet?”
  * She nodded. “I think so.” 
  * Tim waited. She didn’t say anything. 
  * “......and?” 
  * She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the fire. 
  * Tim was only mildly annoyed by this. 

  * Everything swam with an eerie blue light. Tim was pretty sure that the only reason he wasn’t burning to death, was because of Bianca’s hold on him. 
  * And then things began to clear up, and Tim found himself in a massive throne room, lit by blue fire and decorated with skulls and flowers. 
  * His eyes landed on the King of the Underworld, and Tim momentarily wondered what Hades thought of his daughter dragging Tim into Hades’ throne room by the hand. 
  * “Good, you made it.” Hades’ voice boomed. “Bianca di Angelo... and Timothy Drake-Wayne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the next chapter be? Idk, maybe two weeks, maybe two months, could be more. I have a spin the wheel game in my head and whichever fic it lands on is the one I write, but the wheel has an aversion to this fic. Also canon divergence is hard. It might be a while, but unless this fic gets updated with an abandoned tag, it’s not abandoned.   
I’ll see you guys in the comments and also whenever I actually get around to posting the next chapter!
> 
> :D Hope you liked it!


End file.
